


Consortes a la Fuerza

by AmandaGrayson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:31:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 32
Words: 54,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7461303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaGrayson/pseuds/AmandaGrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver Wood, Fred y George Weasley y Harry Potter son atrapados por el Dark Lord y obligados a cumplir con una misteriosa y peligrosa profecía</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HP y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad.

 

 

 **Titulo:** Consortes a la fuerza  
  
**Resumen:** Oliver Wood, Fred y George Weasley y Harry Potter son atrapados por el Dark Lord y obligados a cumplir con una misteriosa y peligrosa profecía.  
  
**Autora:** Melanie Lupin Black, (La Dama Oscura de Piscis) La Oscura Reina Angel (the Dark Queen Angel)  
  
  
  
**Prólogo:**  
  
  
  
Oliver Wood, un joven de cabellos castaños, ojos color miel, piel cremosa y estatura alta, (aunque no demasiado) caminaba por las calles del callejón Diagon mirando las tiendas, muchas de ellas cerradas. La gente en la calle andaba en grupo, las familias juntas, y Oliver pensó con tristeza que todo eso lo causaba el miedo a aquel que no debía ser nombrado. Con una sonrisa vio la tienda de sus dos antiguos bateadores. Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de los gemelos Fred y George Weasley. Entró con la intención de ver a sus dos amigos y hablar con ellos. Dentro estaban Fred y George, quienes al verlo le sonrieron y se acercaron a saludarlo.  
  
  
\- Que alegría verte por aquí, Oliver.  
  
Le dijeron los gemelos con sendas sonrisotas sinceras.  
  
\- Yo también me alegro de verlos, chicos. ¿Qué cuentan?  
  
Les preguntó el ex-portero de Gryffindor.  
  
\- Bueno, no nos podemos quejar, a la tienda le va bien.  
  
Dijo George.  
  
\- ¿Y qué tal tú?  
  
Preguntó Fred.  
  
\- Pues no me va mal. Trabajo en el quidditch, que es lo que me gusta, y al equipo no le va mal. Aunque sería mucho mejor si Kattie, Alicia, Angelina, Harry y ustedes estuvieran en el equipo. Apuesto que ganaríamos la copa mundial.  
  
Fred y George sonrieron.  
  
\- Buenos tiempos aquellos.  
  
Rió Oliver.  
  
\- Los nervios antes del partido.  
  
Se rió George.  
  
\- Tus interminables y monótonas charlas.  
  
Se burló Fred, recibiendo un coscorrón de su ex-capitán.  
  
En ese momento la campanilla de la puerta de entrada sonó y por ella apareció Harry Potter.  
  
\- Vaya, ya sólo faltan Alicia, Kattie y Angelina, y hacemos una reunión del mejor equipo de Quidditch que haya tenido Hogwarts jamás.  
  
Comentó Fred, provocando la risa de su gemelo y Oliver, y provocando que Harry lo miraba extrañado mientras saludaba a Oliver y a George. Los cuatro chicos se pusieron a hablar sobre Quidditch, y Oliver los intentó convencer de que entraran al equipo donde él estaba. Pero Harry alegó que ese año le tocaban los EXTASIS y no tendría tiempo ni de respirar, y los gemelos que la tienda los tenía a todo tren y sin tiempo libre. Oliver se estaba despidiendo para marcharse, cuando una explosión sonó en el callejón Diagon, por instinto todos agarraron sus varitas. Pero nada pudieron hacer, pronto los cuatros se vieron atrapados y noqueados por los mortífagos.  
  
Al despertar Oliver se vio en un calabozo engrilletado de un pie al igual que Harry, Fred y George. Los cuatro tenían las mismas miradas de terror y ¿ahora qué pasaría con ellos? ¿Ahora qué les harían?  
  
  
  
**Continuará...**


	2. Capítulo 1: Primera parte: Oliver.

**Capítulo 1: Primera parte: Oliver. **  
  
  
  
Oliver Wood no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, una parte de él quería creer desesperadamente que todo era un mal sueño. Varios mortífagos habían entrado a la celda donde Oliver, Fred, George y Harry estaban apresados y a la fuerza los habían sacados a rastras de ahí. Los habían separado y a Oliver lo habían llevado allí.   
  
Estaba en una habitación impresionante, grande, cómoda, espaciosa y sumamente elegante. Anexa a la habitación quedaba un baño igual de elegante y grande que el cuarto, con yacuzzi y todo. El nerviosismo había llevado a Oliver a revisar la habitación y el baño. Pero cuando pasó alrededor de una hora y nadie vino, empezó a preocuparse. ¿Qué diablos pasaba? ¿Por qué lo habían llevado ahí? ¿Por qué no lo habían dejado en las mazmorras? ¿Qué había sido de sus antiguos buscador y bateadores? ¿Estarían aún vivos? Esas preguntas estaban comiéndole la mente de Oliver cuando, ya a punto de un ataque de desesperación, la puerta se había abierto. Y por ella había entrado quien menos hubiese Oliver esperado ver en toda su vida. A la última persona que Oliver hubiese deseado ver en esa situación.   
  
Su ex-amante, si es que se le podía llamar ex-amante a alguien con quien hiciste el amor una sola vez, muerto de la borrachera en la noche de graduación, Marcus Flint, su enemigo, su contrincante, su primer y único amante.  
  
\- ¡Flint!  
  
Exclamó Oliver. Marcus sonrió con su típica sonrisa cínica de medio lado, muy al estilo Slytherin.  
  
\- ¡Oliver!  
  
Dijo imitando su tono de voz cínicamente. Oliver lo había mirado con rabia.  
  
\- ¡Tú!, maldita serpiente rastrera.  
  
Había exclamado el ex-capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor antes de saltar lleno de ira sobre el slytherin. Pero Flint siempre había sido más fuerte que él, así que sin dificultad lo detuvo y torciéndole la mano a la espalda, estrelló al castaño de frente contra la pared. Oliver se retorció tratando de escapar, pero Flint le dobló más el brazo y con un gemido de dolor el ex-Gryffindor dejó de retorcerse.  
  
\- Así está mejor, Wood.  
  
Le susurró Marcus al oído en tono sensual una vez se hubo quedado quieto, provocando que un escalofrió recorriera de pies a cabeza al guapo Gryffindor.  
  
\- Suéltame.  
  
Le ordenó Oliver con los dientes apretados por la furia. Marcus se había arrimado más cerca al Gryffindor frotando su virilidad en el trasero del castaño, el cual quedó sin aliento ante el atrevido y sensual movimiento. Acercando su boca al oído del ex-Gryffindor, el ex-Slytherin le había susurrado después de mordisquearle la oreja.  
  
\- Ruégamelo, Wood, pídemelo de por favor y lo haré.  
  
Oliver trató de moverse furioso, pero sólo consiguió hacerse más daño en la mano que Marcus le torcía cruelmente a su espalda, y de paso frotarse más contra el libidinoso ex-Slytherin.   
  
\- Que te den, Flint.  
  
Le gritó Oliver molesto. Marcus lo miró molesto antes de retorcerle aún más el brazo. Oliver no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito de dolor. Sólo entonces el Ex-Capitán del equipo de Slytherin pareció darse por satisfecho y lo soltó. Oliver se dio la vuelta aún pegado a la pared y frotándose el brazo lastimado. Ahora cara a cara y a pocos pasos de distancia del Slytherin.  
  
\- ¿Y esa vulgaridad, Wood?  
  
Se burló Marcus. Oliver apretó los puños tragándose las ganas de arremeter a golpes contra Flint, a duras penas.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿Por qué no me has matado aún?  
  
Le exigió saber el altivo castaño. Marcus lo miró burlón. Y con mirada lasciva lo recorrió de arriba abajo.  
  
\- Lo que quiero de ti y el por qué no te he matado, es obvio, mi querido Oliver.  
  
Le dijo Marcus con una sonrisa lobuna acariciándole los labios con un dedo juguetón. Oliver movió su cabeza furioso.  
  
\- Estás loco si piensas que yo voy a ser tu puta, Flint, mejor vete a coger por culo y déjame en paz.  
  
Marcus estampó a Oliver contra la pared, pero esta vez fue la espalda de Oliver la que se llevó el impacto, y el rostro de ambos ex-capitanes quedó a escasos centímetro el uno del otro.   
  
\- Sinceramente, yo prefiero estar arriba aunque, si mal no recuerdo, tú no te quejaste hace ya cuatro años, cuando fui yo quien te dio por culo y te desvirgó la noche de graduación, Wood.  
  
Oliver apartó la mirada de Marcus avergonzado unos segundos antes de volverlo a mirar con rabia.  
  
\- Toma en cuenta que antes prefiero ser cortesano de los mortífagos a ser tu ramera exclusiva.  
  
Le juró Oliver. Marcus lo miró burlón.  
  
\- Pues te quedarás con las ganas, Oliver, porque además de mí, nadie jamás tendrá derecho a tocarte.  
  
Oliver detectó una nota de amenaza en la voz de Flint antes de que este continuara.  
  
\- ¿Y quién te dijo algo de ser mi ramera? Aunque es una idea sumamente interesante y tentadora, pero no creo que mi tío la acepte de buena gana.  
  
\- ¿Tu tío?  
  
Preguntó Oliver confundido.  
  
\- Sí, mi tío Tom, aunque tú, a lo mejor, lo conocerás mejor como Lord Voldemort.  
  
Oliver se estremeció de terror ante la simple mención del nombre.  
  
\- Mi tío es algo anticuado con respecto a eso de que los niños nazcan dentro del matrimonio y no fuera. Y más un niño que está destinado a estar cerca de su propio heredero. Así que él prefiere que nos enlacemos.  
  
\- ¿Niños? ¿Enlaces? ¿De qué estás hablando?  
  
Preguntó Oliver confundido.  
  
\- Que serás mi consorte, Oliver, y que me darás hijos.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Tú estás demente. Yo soy un hombre y además de eso, ni aunque pudiera tener hijos me casaría contigo, te odio demasiado para ser tu consorte, y mucho menos el padre de tu hijo.  
  
Le juró Oliver. Marcus lo cogió por el cuello molesto y lo aventó contra la cama. Oliver lo miró asustado, pero Flint se contuvo de saltar a la cama y violarlo allí mismo por su atrevimiento.  
  
\- Me importa poco si me odias o no. Te casarás conmigo, serás mi consorte y me darás un hijo, tal y como dice la profecía.  
  
Le juró Flint y se dirigió a la salida. Pero una vez en la puerta se volvió hacia Oliver y le dijo.  
  
\- La boda será al anochecer y unas doncellas vendrán entonces a ayudarte a vestir. Hasta nuestra boda, querido.  
  
Se despidió cínicamente el moreno ex-Slytherin, antes de abandonar la habitación. Oliver oyó los hechizos que lo encerraban en esa habitación volver a activarse en cuanto Marcus la abandonó. Y cerró los ojos con fuerza deseando que todo fuera una pesadilla. El joven castaño de veintiún años se preguntó cuándo el mundo se había vuelto tan loco como para que Flint pretendiera que él, un hombre, le diera un hijo. ¿De qué profecía hablaba la maldita serpiente desequilibrada? ¿Y qué suerte habrían corrido sus jóvenes amigos?

 

 


	3. Capítulo 2: Segunda parte: Fred.

**Capítulo 2: Segunda parte: Fred.**  
  
  
  
¿Qué diablos sucedía? Se preguntó el pelirrojo Fred Weasley mirando por las puertas de cristal (las cuales no podía abrir) que daban a un balconcito de la lujosa habitación. Los mortífagos lo habían sacado del calabozo y separado de Oliver, Harry y George. En cuanto Fred se dio cuenta que lo separaban de su gemelo, había empezado a forcejear y a pelear como fiera rabiosa, sin importarle el hecho de que no tenía varita. Pero lo último que recordaba era que le habían echado un Desmaius y que cuando había despertado estaba en esa lujosa habitación, con baño y balcón anexo. Encerrado a cal y canto.  
  
\- ¡George!  
  
Exclamó en un susurro el gemelo preocupado dándole un puñetazo a las puertas de cristal y sólo consiguiendo hacerse daño a sí mismo. Un ruido a sus espaldas lo sobresaltó y al virarse vio en la entrada de la habitación a nadie más y nadie menos que su antiguo profesor de pociones, Severus Snape, el asesino de Dumbledore. El joven gemelo de diecinueve años miró con desprecio y rencor mal disimulado a su antiguo y detestado profesor. Aunque al menos sabía que Snape lo detestaba tanto a él, como Fred, no en vano Fred se había encargado de hacerle la vida imposible al de pociones. Después de todo, él era el más travieso y malo de los gemelos.  
  
\- ¡Weasley!  
  
Se burló Snape de él. Fred pensó que no había nadie en el mundo que dijera su apellido con tanto desprecio, si hasta parecía un insulto.  
  
\- Profesor, disculpe que no pueda decir que es un gusto verlo, entre mis atributos, no está el de mentiroso. No a tal extremo.  
  
Le aseguró mordazmente el pelirrojo. Si Snape era el encargado de matarlo, pues al menos el pelirrojo lo sacaría de sus casillas una última vez en la vida.  
  
\- Esperemos que se te convierta entonces pronto en un placer, Frederick.  
  
Le dijo Snape con una voz suave pero no exenta de su usual intolerancia a todo lo que tuviera el cabello rojo Weasley. Fred lo miró con rabia odiaba que lo llamaran Frederick, sólo el imbécil de Snape usaba su nombre completo, Frederick George Weasley, ni siquiera Mcgonagall lo llamaba Frederick; para todos él era simplemente Fred.  
  
\- ¿Qué pretende, Snape? Porque no se deja de idioteces y estúpidas palabras y me mata de una vez.  
  
Severus lo ignoró.  
  
\- Sabe algo, Frederick.  
  
Y ahí estaba de nuevo su dichoso nombrecito, si Snape lo volvía a usar Fred le iba a romper todos los dientes.  
  
\- Usted, tiene un cuerpo estupendo, además de una cara de niño bueno, si alguna vez quiere dejar de ser un pobretón muerto de hambre, la prostitución lo haría millonario enseguida.  
  
Fred lo miró pasmado ante semejante osadía.  
  
\- Cáguese en su madre, maldito cabrón.  
  
Le dijo el pelirrojo furioso, apretando los puños.  
  
\- Aunque ya nunca tendrá oportunidad de probar esa teoría, tendrá que conformarse con lo que a mí me dé la gana darle.  
  
Le dijo Snape con una sonrisa puramente Slytherin, que hizo retroceder inconscientemente al León.  
  
\- ¿De qué demonios habla?  
  
Le preguntó Fred, empezado a temer que su antiguo profesor hubiese terminado enloqueciendo de verdad.  
  
\- Muy simple, señor Weasley, como mi consorte, sólo tendrá acceso a aquel dinero que yo le quiera dar. Eso es lo que marcan las leyes, cuando se es un consorte y no un cónyuge.  
  
Puede que Fred no fuera el mejor de su clase, pero sabía que “Consorte” era la denominación que se le daba en el mundo mágico antiguamente en un matrimonio entre hombres al Uke, el Seme era el Marido. Así que sí, definitivamente Severus Snape había enloquecido completamente.  
  
\- Profesor, debería ir a que le hicieran una revisión al área de psiquiatría de San Mungo, es gratis sabe.  
  
Al momento siguiente Fred dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa al verse apresado por Snape contra la puerta de cristal. Una mano en su cintura, otra en su nuca. Snape miró unos segundos a los ojos azules de Fred, antes de inclinar su cabeza y atrapar los labios del menor en un apasionado beso, dejando al pobre pelirrojo en shock. ¿De veras ese era su antiguo profesor de pociones? Por Merlín, ese era Severus Snape. ¿Dónde había aprendido a besar con semejante maestría? Cuando Snape soltó sus labios, el pelirrojo miraba a su antiguo profesor en shock y con las rodillas temblando.  
  
\- No te preocupes por mi salud mental, Frederick, sólo procura ser un buen consorte y un buen portador y pa’ para los hijos que me des, y que cumplirán la profecía.  
  
\- ¿Hijos?  
  
Preguntó Fred confundido, sin siquiera reparar que su antiguo profesor lo había vuelto a llamar Frederick.  
  
\- Sí, es muy simple, hasta los hombres pueden concebir con la poción adecuada, aunque es un poco doloroso.  
  
Le advirtió Severus. Fred vio que ese maldito loco, experto en pociones, le decía la verdad. Lo vio en los ojos negros. Con desesperación trató de zafarse de los fuertes brazos, ya al borde de un ataque de nervios.  
  
\- ¡Suélteme, maldito psicópata, demente, enfermo!  
  
Le gritó el gemelo pelirrojo.  
  
\- Tranquilízate, Frederick.  
  
Le ordenó el mayor.  
  
\- Suélteme.  
  
Le gritó a su vez el histérico menor. Así que Snape inclinándose nuevamente sobre el gemelo lo besó apasionadamente, provocando un temblor de excitación en el más joven. Era la primera vez que un hombre lo besaba en su vida, y Fred no podía creer que le estuviera gustado, si él era hetero. Cuando sintió la rodilla de Snape intentando separar sus piernas, el pelirrojo se sobresaltó. Ah no, eso sí que no. No tenía ningún deseo de ser un Uke, pensándolo bien, él no tenía ningún deseo de acostarse con un hombre y mucho menos con Snape. Trató de moverse para escapar, pero sólo consiguió ser abrazado con más fuerza por su antiguo profesor. Alarmado, Fred pensó que Snape lo violaría ahí mismo. Pero justo en ese momento Snape volvió a soltar su boca y dio un paso atrás; aún tembloroso, Fred se recostó contra la puerta de cristal y se llevó una mano a sus temblorosos e hinchados labios. Snape lo miró con una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro, antes de decirle.  
  
\- Esperemos a la noche de boda, no hay que adelantarla a tan pocas horas de nuestro enlace.   
  
Fred lo miró extrañado.  
  
\- Tranquilo, cariño, esta noche te haré mío, esta noche estarás bajo mi cuerpo gritando y pronto, tal vez esta misma semana, concebiremos a nuestro primer hijo, aquel que cumplirá con la profecía. Nuestro enlace será hoy al anochecer.  
  
Con esas palabras Snape abandonó la habitación dejando a un tembloroso Fred atrás. El pelirrojo gemelo se dejó caer al suelo temblando y ocultó la cara entre las rodillas. No, esto no podía estarle pasando a él. Pensó Fred mientras le daba rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, asustado, pensando en todo lo que su loco ex-profesor le había dicho y preguntándose qué habría sido de su gemelo y sus dos amigos. Sobre todo de Harry. ¿Ya lo habría matado el Que-no-debía-ser-Nombrado? Fred esperaba que no. Esperaba que pudieran haber escapado, que pudieran haber huido y corrido con mejor suerte que él. Que regresaran con ayuda a rescatarlo. Fred puede que no fuera tan inteligente como Percy y Bill, incluso como George, pero no era torpe ni bruto y sabía que una vez enlazado a Snape, su magia le pertenecería a este, él le pertenecería al ex-profesor de pociones ante las leyes mágicas. Lo cual significaba que nunca podría escapar o abandonar a Snape a menos que este así lo quisiera.


	4. Capítulo 3: Tercera parte: George.

**Capítulo 3: Tercera parte: George. **

  
  
  
George se desperezó y miró a su alrededor extrañado. Estaba en una habitación que a leguas se veía la gran calidad de las cosas, finas y elegantes. Pero lo último que recordaba el gemelo de diecinueve años era el calabozo, donde había estado encerrado con Harry, Oliver y su gemelo. Fue entonces que George Frederick Weasley lo recordó todo.  
  
Los mortífagos habían entrado al calabozo y los habían sacado a los cuatro. Los habían separado y tanto Fred como él habían empezado a luchar cuando se dieron cuenta de que los iban a separar. Un Desmaius había dejado fuera de combate a Fred. Eso sólo había desesperado más a George, quien se había debatido con más fuerza, hasta que un Estupeffy lo había dejado fuera de juego, lo que explicaba su dolor de cabeza. Miró a su alrededor tratando de localizar a su hermano, pero sólo dio con la suntuosidad de la habitación. Hermosa, grande y con dos puertas y un balcón anexo, pero sin rastro de otra persona además de él. Se paró de la cama y se dirigió hacia una de las puertas que abrió con facilidad, pero para decepción del gemelo pelirrojo sólo daba a un baño decorado en negro y plata, era un cuarto de baño que a George le dio una sensación de sensualidad debido a la decoración. Salió del baño y abrió uno de los closets; en él había ropa de alguien más grande que él, así que supuso que la habitación tenía dueño. Se dirigió al balcón preguntándose si podría escapar por ahí, pero para absoluto desasosiego del pelirrojo, era un cuarto piso, así que si quería seguir con todos los huesos en su sitio más le valía no tratar de escapar por ahí. Se dirigió hacia la puerta que seguramente daría a la salida, pero tal y como había supuesto esta estaba cerrada. Con un suspiro de desesperación, el gemelo se dio la vuelta tratando de encontrar algo para salir de ahí. Pero no había nada.   
  
Se estaba empezando a desesperar. Después de dos días en aquel maldito calabozo sin nada que comer o beber, se estaba muriendo de hambre, se sentía débil, con un tremendo dolor de cabeza y una tremenda desesperación en el corazón. Sobresaltado se dio la vuelta al notar la puerta abrirse. Retrocedió asustado ante la visión del imponente rubio ante él, de ojos plata. Un rubio que se suponía que estuviera en la cárcel no ahí, Lucius Malfoy. Lucius lo miró fijamente.  
  
\- ¿Nunca te han dicho que eres extremadamente idéntico a tu tío Lancelot?  
  
Le preguntó Lucius fríamente. George lo miró extrañado. Sí sabía que era parecido a su difunto tío Lancelot, pero Fred también.  
  
\- Normalmente se limitan a decirme que soy idéntico a mi hermano gemelo.  
  
Le dijo George mordazmente asegurándose de estar a una buena distancia del rubio.  
  
\- Sí, tu gemelo Frederick.  
  
George lo miró asombrado, ¿cómo Malfoy había logrado diferenciarlos?  
  
\- ¿Te estarás preguntando cómo los diferencié? Pues eso es simple tus ojos son ligeramente más claros que los de tu hermano y tú tienes la misma mirada de Lancelot, Frederick no.  
  
George lo miró extrañado. Nadie, ni su propia madre, se había dado cuenta nunca de la ligera (pues apenas era perceptible) diferencia en la tonalidad azul de los ojos de los dos gemelos.  
  
\- Sabes, tu tío Lancelot fue mi amante, por eso me di cuenta en cuanto te vi de que tú eras como él.  
  
George lo miró impresionado.  
  
\- ¡Mentiroso!  
  
Exclamó el pelirrojo y por instinto alzó su mano para golpear al rubio, pero este lo agarró por la muñeca y le torció la mano antes de que esta llegara a su destino. George cayó de rodillas al suelo frente al rubio, tratando con su mano izquierda de que el rubio soltara su mano derecha.  
  
\- Suéltame, me haces daño.  
  
Le gritó el gemelo pelirrojo.   
  
\- Tu tío fue la única persona capaz de hacerme daño.  
  
\- Me alegro.  
  
Le dijo el pelirrojo con fervor.   
  
\- Me fue infiel, y eso le costó la vida.  
  
Le dijo Lucius y George se estremeció ante la mirada del rubio.  
  
\- Tú lo mataste.  
  
Comprendió de pronto.  
  
\- Así es, mi querido muchacho. Le cobré cara su infidelidad a tu maldito tío.  
  
\- Desgraciado.  
  
Le insultó George debatiéndose y tratando de soltarse del agarre del rubio, pero sólo consiguiendo lastimarse más. Lucius le soltó la muñeca cuando el pelirrojo gimió de dolor, y agarrándole el cabello rojo ligeramente largo, se lo jaló hacia atrás obligando al gemelo a alzar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos. Azul cielo contra fría plata.  
  
\- Tú me pagarás la infidelidad de Lancelot. Tú serás mío y jamás me podrás abandonar, George Weasley. Tú serás mi consorte y me darás el hijo de la profecía que necesita mi Lord.  
  
George lo miró horrorizado y ¿por qué no aceptarlo? También aterrado.  
  
\- ¿Está loco? ¿Hijo? ¿Consorte? Usted está casado, así que no se puede enlazar conmigo y yo no puedo tener hijos, por si no se ha dado cuenta soy un hombre hecho y derecho. No quiera insultar mi inteligencia, Malfoy, a lo mejor no soy ni Bill, ni Percy, pero no soy idiota. Mejor dígame que me quiere violar porque mi tío Lancelot tuvo el tino suficiente de dejarlo a usted para largarse con otro.   
  
Una dura bofetada acalló al pelirrojo.  
  
\- Para tu información soy viudo, Narcisa murió en un accidente aéreo a principios de verano. Y en cuanto a tener hijos, es algo sumamente fácil, gracias a la pócima que Severus preparó. Aunque él me advirtió que os dolería mucho. Pero esta misma noche beberás esa poción y engendraremos a nuestro hijo. El niño que indica la profecía.  
  
\- Tú estás loco.  
  
Exclamó George desesperado y asustado. Sin poderse creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él.  
  
\- No, George, y prepárate para hoy a la noche, porque en cuanto el sol caiga del cielo, tú y yo nos enlazaremos.   
  
George vio la verdad en aquellos ojos plata y sin poder aceptar tanto horror en su destino, sabiendo lo que era ser un consorte, sabiendo el horror que le esperaba cuando Lucius Malfoy lo violara y lo obligara a parirle un hijo, George cedió al horror y se desmayó. Lucius lo sostuvo a tiempo y tomándolo en brazos, y lo depositó en su cama. Pronto la de su consorte también. Su consorte, tan parecido a Lancelot, le pagaría por la traición de su tío, la única persona a quien Lucius amó de verdad además de su hijo. Con una sonrisa malvada en el rostro se inclinó sobre su futuro consorte y rozó sus labios con los de él.  
  
\- Descansa, George, porque pronto no lo podrás hacer.  
  
Le susurró Lucius al oído antes de levantarse y salir de la habitación.

 

 


	5. Capítulo 4: Cuarta parte: Harry.

**Capítulo 4:** Cuarta parte: Harry.   
  
  
  
Harry se preguntaba preocupado y alarmado qué estaba pasando. Había sido arrastrado y arrojado dentro de una habitación tan grande como la sala común de Gryffindor y mucho más elegante definitivamente. ¿Por qué lo habían llevado ahí en vez de a una sala de tortura? No lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía es que ese lugar lo tenía demasiado nervioso. La decoración estilo gótico era preciosa, pero no relajante, pensó el Gry irónicamente. Miró con curiosidad la gran cama de cuatro postes y sábanas negras. La luz era muy leve, en fin la habitación era elegante, exótica y misteriosa. Pero a Harry lo único que le interesaba era la cama. Tenía tanto sueño. Bueno, después de todo lo iban a matar ¿No? Pues entonces que más daba que esperara la muerte despierto o dormido. Con ese pensamiento en mente el Gryffindor se estiró y dando un bostezo se metió en la cama, debajo de las suaves sábanas negras. Inmediatamente dio un suspiro satisfecho, esa cama y esas sábanas eran la gloria, o al menos eso pensó el moreno antes de quedar dormido.   
  
Que sueño tan rico.  
  
Pensaba el Gryffindor sin ninguna intención de despertarse, sintiendo la suave mano que acariciaba su mejilla. Inconscientemente se acercó más a ese cálido contacto. Sintió unos labios sobre los suyos y sonriendo entre sueños los abrió y dejó que esa lengua explorara su boca, que jugara con la suya y dominara su boca. Harry empezó a sentir una gran calentura por todo el cuerpo. Pero como todo sueño, siempre te despiertas en lo mejor. Y fue entonces que el Gryffindor se despertó, sólo para darse cuenta que no estaba soñando. A escasos centímetros de su rostro el hombre más hermoso que Harry hubiese visto nunca lo observaba. El cabello negro le caía lacio hasta la mitad de las mejillas. Era alto, su rostro era masculino y hermoso, pero lo que a Harry le dijo quien era ese hombre, fueron los hermosos ojos rojos del mismo.  
  
\- ¡Tom!  
  
Exclamó Harry retrocediendo de golpe en la cama. Tom Marvolo Riddle, mejor conocido como Lord Voldemort, sonrió.  
  
\- Vaya Harry, acepto que me sorprendiste, no esperaba encontrarte esperándome en la cama. Pero aunque resultes muy tentador, mi querido niño, debes vestirte, nuestro enlace es en una hora.  
  
\- ¿Enlace?  
  
Preguntó Harry, mirando a Voldemort como si estuviera loco.  
  
\- Sí, querido. En cuanto caiga la noche nos enlazaremos. Serás mi consorte.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
Gritó Harry incrédulo.  
  
\- Que serás...  
  
~~2 minutos despues~~  
  
\- Tú estás loco. Óyeme bien, jamás, pero jamás, me enlazaré contigo y mucho menos te daré un hijo. Antes me abro las venas.  
  
Ya bastante hastiado y cabreado, Tom tomó con fuerza a Harry por los hombros y lo zarandeó.  
  
\- Si no lo haces, te juro que tu querido licántropo morirá.  
  
\- ¿Remus?  
  
\- Correcto. Vino a rescatarte a ti y a los otros tres chicos. Y ahora está atrapado en las mazmorras por nuestro querido Draco Malfoy y no creo que te gustara ver cómo torturo a tu querido licántropo hasta la locura para luego matarlo.  
  
\- No te creo.  
  
Le gritó Harry desesperado.  
  
\- Bien, entonces te lo demostraré.  
  
Se burló el Lord. El Dark Lord abrazó al menor y antes de que Harry se pudiera debatir, desaparecieron, para aparecer nuevamente frente a una celda. Harry miró al hombre tirado y lastimado dentro de ella.  
  
\- ¡Remus!  
  
Exclamó Harry preocupado airándose sobre los barrotes.  
  
Remus Lupin alzó la mirada cansada y sus ojos brillaron al ver al ojiverde.  
  
\- Harry.  
  
Exclamó tratando de moverse, pero no fue capaz de levantarse del suelo. Harry se sobresaltó al sentir al Lord inclinarse a su lado hasta rozarle la oreja, donde le susurró.  
  
\- Qué dices, me aceptas y te enlazas conmigo voluntariamente, o prefieres que lo mate a él.  
  
Harry cerró los ojos con fuerza. Luego los volvió a abrir y mirando fijamente a Remus respondió.  
  
\- Me enlazaré contigo y seré tu consorte, Voldemort. Pero a cambio quiere que me jures que liberarás a Remus.  
  
\- Te prometo que no lo torturarán y que se le tratará bien, mas no se le liberará.  
  
Fue todo cuanto ofreció el Lord. Harry suspiró derrotado.  
  
\- De acuerdo.  
  
\- ¿Me das tu palabra de mago?  
  
\- No, Harry, no lo hagas.  
  
Le gritó Remus debatiéndose por levantarse pero estaba demasiado lastimado como para lograrlo. Harry lo miró, Remus era lo único que le quedaba, no se podía permitir perderlo.  
  
\- Sí - Murmuró derrotado - Doy mi palabra de mago. Pero a cambio también quiero a aseguradas las vidas de Fred, George y Oliver.  
  
\- Hecho. - Aceptó Voldemort triunfante. - Y ahora ven, tienes que prepararte para la boda. Si lo haces todo bien, te comportas y das el ejemplo, haré que un medimago atienda al licántropo, haré que lo saquen de la celda y lo lleven a una habitación. Lo dejaré bajo la supervisión del pequeño Draco Malfoy. Lo dejaría bajo la supervisión de Rodolphus Lestrange, pero lamento decir que las intenciones de este para con Remus son ligeramente pervertidas, así que estará más seguro con el joven Malfoy.  
  
Harry asintió derrotado sabiendo que no tenía de otra.  
  
  
  
Continuara....


	6. Capítulo 5: Momentos antes del Enlace.

**Capítulo 5: Momentos antes del Enlace.**  
  
  
  
Oliver se miró con horror en el espejo. Llevaba una túnica azul cielo con los caracteres del matrimonio bordados en los bordes, como indicaba la tradición que debía de ser la túnica del Consorte cuando ya este no era virgen.

  
  
Oliver sintió ganas de llorar, esto no podía estarle pasando, no a él. Él soñaba con una boda magistral y preciosa, con una boda romántica con el hombre que amara (sí, con el hombre que amara, Oliver siempre había sabido que él era gay). Pero en cambio estaba siendo obligado a casarse lo quisiera o no, y con Marcus Flint, la única persona con la que Oliver había tenido intimidad, y la única persona que nunca hubiese deseado volver a ver en su vida. Se viró con un sobresalto hacia la puerta y quedó sin aliento al ver a Marcus con la túnica de boda negra y dorada tradicional del novio.

  
  
\- Bien, Oliver, veo que ya estás listo para nuestro enlace, ven.

  
  
Le ordenó Marcus dándose la vuelta para salir de la habitación. Pero Oliver no se movió; con un gesto de cansancio, Marcus se acercó a Oliver y lo jaló de la mano, pero Oliver puso los pies firmemente en el suelo.

  
\- ¡No!

  
Exclamó el Gryffindor, resistiéndose. Marcus hizo un sonido de enfado, antes de acercarse a Oliver y echárselo al hombro como un saco de patatas. Oliver empezó a debatirse indignado, pero de poco le valió y pronto se vio trasportado de esa vergonzosa forma, por Marcus, a través de todo el castillo del Dark Lord.

  
***

  
\- Están locos si creen que me voy a vestir con esa túnica.

  
Les dijo Fred molesto a los elfos mirando con adversidad la túnica blanca de boda.

  
\- Pero, joven Weasley, el amo Snape se va a enfadar con usted.

  
\- ¡Pues que se enfade, me importa un cuerno!

  
Les gritó Fred a los elfos. Los cuales desaparecieron del cuarto. Cinco minutos después la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un muy molesto Snape. Fred quedó de una sola pieza al ver lo fabuloso que Snape se veía con aquella túnica tradicional de boda. Pero la expresión de Snape hizo reaccionar a Fred, quien lo miró desafiante.  
  


\- Frederick, ¿se puede saber por qué diablos no te has vestido?

  
  
Le preguntó el profesor de pociones molesto.

  
\- Porque no pienso enlazarme con usted.

  
Lo retó Fred. Snape se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hondo. 

  
\- Fred, te daré una última oportunidad. Ponte la túnica.

  
\- Nunca.

  
\- Bien, Frederick, tú lo pediste.

  
Fred vio con los ojos abiertos por el miedo como Snape le apuntaba con la varita, pero en vez de una maldición mortal, Snape se limitó a murmurar unas palabras en un extraño idioma y al momento siguiente Fred se sintió como en un trance, consciente de lo que pasaba pero incapaz de resistirse o discutir.

  
\- Frederick, ven acá. - Le ordenó Snape, y sumisamente el pelirrojo gemelo obedeció - Ahora bésame. - Le ordenó el mayor. Fred obedeció uniendo torpemente sus labios a los del mayor, gimiendo cuando este le pasó una mano por la cintura y lo apretó contra él. Snape soltó al pelirrojo y rozando con sus dedos los labios del más joven, le ordenó suavemente.

  
  
\- Ponte la túnica, cariño.

  
  
Dócilmente Fred obedeció, desvistiéndose frente al adulto para ponerse luego la camisa blanca de algodón y el pantalón del mismo delicado material y puro color. Una vez con estas piezas de ropa, se puso por encima la tradicional túnica de boda blanca para el novio virgen. Snape se obligó a sí mismo a controlarse; ver a Fred desnudo había mandado toda su sangre a cierto punto de su anatomía más abajo de la cintura.

  
\- Muy bien, Frederick, ahora ven aquí conmigo y acompáñame.

  
Tranquilamente, víctima del hechizo de Snape y con la mirada baja en actitud dócil, tomó la mano que Snape le tendía y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

  
***

  
\- ¿Qué pasa, George, quieres que te obligue a vestir?

  
Le increpó Lucius Malfoy al pelirrojo Weasley, que a pesar del miedo que lo dominaba, con la cabezonería innata de todo Gryffindor no daba su brazo a torcer.

  
\- No pienso casarme contigo, Lucius Malfoy, ¡estás enfermo!

  
Le gritó el pelirrojo. Y Lucius tuvo que cerrar sus manos en un puño, para evitar abofetear a George. Lucius se acercó con gesto amenazante hacia George. Este trató de retroceder, pero pronto se vio apresado en los brazos de hierro del patriarca de los Malfoy.

  
\- No me hagas obligarte, George. Cuando seas mi consorte espero por tu propio bien que me obedezcas en todo.

  
\- Cuando las vacas vuelen, llueva para arriba y se suba para abajo.

  
Le prometió el gemelo sarcásticamente. Lucius lo miró con una mezcla de ira y admiración antes de inclinar su cabeza y besarlo, para acallarlo. George se debatió furiosamente tratando de escapar del beso, pero pronto se vio sometido.

  
\- Te juró que haré entrar a dos mortífagos y les ordenaré que me ayuden a desvestirte y vestirte si no cooperas, George.

  
\- Púdrete, Malfoy.

  
Le dijo George.

  
  
\- Bien tú lo pediste. Grab...

  
George le puso a Malfoy las manos en la boca, en un infantil intento por callarlo, al ver que este hablaba en serio. Malfoy arqueó una ceja.

  
\- ¿Cooperarás?

  
Le pregunto con ironía. George lo miró con rabia antes de virarse y coger la túnica y la ropa de la cama.

  
\- Date la vuelta, Malfoy. ¿Qué esperas? No me voy a vestir contigo mirándome. Aún no eres mi marido y como tal, no tienes ningún derecho a acosarme.

  
Le dijo el pelirrojo furioso. Lucius sonrió con ironía, pero aún así se dio la vuelta.

  
\- Así está mejor, George.

  
\- No, estaría mejor si salieras de la habitación.

  
Le dijo el pelirrojo con rabia. 

  
\- O esto o nada, George.

  
George miró la espalda del rubio con rabia, pero aún así se desnudó apresuradamente y se vistió aún más rápidamente; Malfoy se portó como un caballero y no se viró hasta que George se hubo terminado. Aunque claro, George no había reparado en el espejo de la cómoda del cuarto, desde donde Lucius lo había visto todo.

  
***

  
  
Harry suspiró mirándose en el espejo, cuando la chica morena, tras de él, terminó de arreglar milagrosamente su rebelde pelo. Harry no entendía por qué tenía que llevar una túnica de boda roja. Sabía que era de boda por los caracteres que tenía, pero no entendía el significado del color. Sabia que el azul claro era para los novios que no eran vírgenes y las blancas para los que sí lo eran. ¿Pero roja? Nunca había escuchado de ese color en una túnica de boda. Trató de preguntarle a la chica que lo peinaba, pero esta sólo le sonrió amigablemente y le dijo:

  
  
\- Ya mi Lord se lo dirá luego.

  
\- ¿Por qué no llevas una máscara?

  
Le preguntó Harry extrañado a la chica. La chica le sonrió.

  
\- Llámame Némesis y no llevo máscara, porque no soy mortífaga, más bien soy sobrina de uno. Severus Snape es mi tío y único familiar vivo. El Lord me pidió de favor que te arreglara. Y debo añadir que se ve muy guapo, Harry.

  
  
Le sonrió la joven.

  
\- Gracias.

  
  
Le agradeció Harry sonrojado. En ese momento se abrió la puerta y en ella apareció Lord Voldemort. Harry se quedó sin aliento y anonadado al verlo con una túnica de novio color verde. De nuevo los malditos colores, ¿qué significaban? Aunque no era que eso le llamara mucho la atención, porque la verdad era que Tom Riddle estaba para quitarle el aliento a cualquiera.

  
  
Némesis le sonrió amistosamente, tras lo cual se despidió y se fue, dejando al Lord y a Potter solos.

  
  
\- Te ves muy bien, Harry. Pero ahora ven, es hora de nuestro enlace.

  
Un escalofrió recorrió su columna vertebral antes de tomar la mano que el Lord le tendía.

 

 


	7. Capítulo 6: El enlace

  
** Capítulo 6: El enlace **

 

 

Harry estaba impresionado, el jardín estaba decorado como en un sueño. Había flores un camino de pétalos hasta el pequeño altar. A ambos lados del camino de pétalos habían filas de candelabros altos cada uno con tres velas. Había haditas revoloteando entre las mariposas y flores. En el altar estaba un juez mago para casarlo, pero claro era un juez mago mortífago. A medida que Harry caminaba resignado junto a Voldemort vio impresionado que ya a los pies del pequeño altar estaba Oliver Wood con una túnica de novio color azul celeste, debatiéndose como una fiera sobre el hombro de Marcus Flint, quien tenía una túnica tradicional de novio. Junto a ellos había un espacio vacío que Harry supuso por un momento debían de tomar él y el Lord. Luego estaban Snape vestido de novio, justo a quien estaba un Fred, vestido de Consorte virgen, sumisa y tranquilamente agarrada su mano a la de Snape. Luego en la otra esquina estaba Lucius Malfoy y un sorprendido George, quien también vestía de blanco como mandaba la tradición, y miraba impresionado a su hermano Fred, el cual permanecía tranquilamente junto a Snape, pero si él, que era el tranquilo de los gemelos, estaba siendo sujeto por Malfoy para evitar algún intento de huida. Oliver dejó de patalear y alzó la cabeza al ver a Harry. George también lo miró impresionado. Mientras Fred lo miraba tranquilamente.

\- Me prometiste que ellos estarían bien.

Le dijo Harry molesto al Lord parándose a mitad del pasillo.

\- Y lo estarán, mi sobrino Marcus, Severus y Lucius los cuidarán.

\- Los someterán al mismo destino que a mí.

-Pero estarán bien. Y entre tus condiciones sólo figuraba que te asegurara la vida de tus amigos, no el que no se casaran.

Le dijo Voldemort, ya algo cansado de la discusión y tomándolo del codo lo obligó a caminar, pero Harry hizo palanca con los pies, para impedirle al Lord que lo arrastrara. El lord se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído:

\- Recuerda a Lupin.

Harry lo miró con rabia, pero se obligó a caminar junto al Lord, hasta ocupar el lugar vacío a los pies del altar.

Oliver había quedado tan quieto al ver a Harry con aquella hermosa y estrecha túnica roja de boda, que aliviado Marcus se dio cuenta de que lo podía soltar. Cuando Oliver estuvo de nuevo en el piso siguió mirando a Harry.

"Órale, yo sé que el azul celeste es para el que no es virgen y el blanco para el que sí lo es, pero ¿para qué es el rojo?"

Se preguntó Oliver confundido, intercambiando mirada con sus amigos. Harry lucía tan confundido como el, George ni hablar y Fred... Fred estaba tan tranquilo y sereno que daba miedo. La ceremonia de enlace empezó para terror de Oliver, George y Harry (Fred ni cuenta). Némesis, la sobrina de Snape, y Draco Malfoy, aparecieron en el jardín (A Remus lo habían dejado con un sanador que lo estaba curando y con Blaise Zabini vigilándolo). Ambos jóvenes estuvieron a un lado oyendo el enlace. Cuando el juez mágico mortífago indicó a Oliver y a Marcus que extendieran la mano para hacer el enlace de alma y sangre, Oliver se guardó las manos en la espalda, mientras Draco y Némesis se acercaban con unas hermosas dagas de plata, con incrustaciones de zafiros, diamantes y ónix. Era la daga tradicional para un ritual de enlace. Marcus obligó a Oliver a extender la palma de su mano izquierda y Némesis le hizo un corte en ella. A la vez que Draco procedió a hacerle un corte también a Marcus en su mano derecha. Marcus unió su mano derecha con la izquierda de Oliver y el encargado del enlaze (entiéndase el juez mago mortífago) le preguntó a Marcus:

\- ¿Marcus Abel Flint, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Marcus Abel Flint, acepta a Oliver Alejandro Wood como su legítimo consorte hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida usted?

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Oliver Alejandro Wood, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

Antes de que Oliver pudiera dar un rotundo NO, Marcus lo jaló hacia él de la mano que le tenía agarrada y le susurró al oído:

\- Da ese no que tanto quieres dar y mi tío dará la orden de que maten a tus padres, ahora mismo hay una escuadra de mortífagos muy cerca de ellos, tan solo esperando la orden de mi tío para matar a tus padres y divertirse con tu hermanita.

Oliver lo miró con horror dando un paso atrás, pero aún sus manos enlazadas, mudo de asombro; bastó una mirada al Lord Oscuro para saber que Marcus hablaba en serio. Oliver bajó la cabeza, con ganas de gritar y llorar de rabia, pero en vez de eso dijo en un susurro tembloroso.

\- Sí, estoy aquí voluntariamente.

\- ¿Oliver Alejandro Wood, acepta a Marcus Abel Flint como su esposo y dueño hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida él?

\- Sí, acepto.

\- ¿Acepta amarrar su magia a la voluntad de su marido?

\- Sí. - Murmuró Oliver deseando gritar con todas sus fuerzas NO.

\- ¿Promete someterse a la voluntad de él y serle fiel?

\- Sí. - Murmuró por última vez.

\- Pues así sea, quedan enlazados. Desde hoy es usted Oliver Flint, consorte de Marcus Flint.

Oliver fue capaz de sentir como su magia se extendia hacia el cuerpo de Flint por la mano que tenía enlazada a él, y la de este entraba en su propio cuerpo imponiéndose a la propia y atándola. Fue como si un gran cansancio recorriera a Oliver y mientras una lágrima al fin salía de sus ojos, sus rodillas temblaron de debilidad y Marcus lo tuvo que sostener agarrándolo de la cintura y obligándolo a recargarse en él.

El encargado del enlace saltó a Harry y a Voldemort como estaba previsto y se viró hacia Fred y Snape. Dijo el mismo tipo de ritual-conjuro que había dicho para con Oliver y Marcus. En el momento en que ordenó que extendieran las manos para celebrar el ritual de alma y sangre, ambos lo hicieron sin chistar. Con otra daga igual a la que habían usado con Oliver y Marcus, Draco le hizo el corte a Snape en la mano derecha y Némesis a Fred en la mano izquierda.

\- ¿Severus Angel Snape, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

\- Sí.

Al saber que Snape tenía por segundo nombre Angel, las caras de Harry, George y Oliver dejaban en claro lo irónico que le parecía.

\- ¿Severus Angel Snape, acepta a Frederick George Weasley como su legítimo consorte hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida usted?

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Frederick George Weasley, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Frederick George Weasley, acepta a Severus Angel Snape como su esposo y dueño hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida él?

\- Sí, acepto.

\- ¿Acepta amarrar su magia a la voluntad de su marido?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Promete someterse a la voluntad de él y serle fiel?

\- Sí.

\- Pues así sea, quedan enlazados. Desde hoy es usted Frederick Snape, legítimo consorte de Severus Snape.

Fred también pudo sentir lo mismo que Oliver, pero enajenado como estaba su conciencia, lo dejo como cuando un mosquito te pica, sabes que te picó mas no le prestas atención. El juez mago mortífago se viró hacia George y Lucius. Dijo el mismo ritual vinculante, pero cuando Némesis y Draco iban a hacer los cortes, Lucius los interrumpió.

\- Un momento, Némesis, espero que no te moleste preciosa, pero me gustaría que fuera Fred el que lo hiciera.

George, Harry y Oliver lo miraron con horror. Lucius Malfoy pretendía que Fred en ese extraño estado de docilidad en el que estaba fuera el que lo enlazara, fuera el padrino de bodas de George. Tanto Voldemort, como Snape y Flint, sonrieron maliciosos complacidos con la mente retorcida de Lucius.

\- Amor, toma la daga que te tiende Némesis y hazle a George lo mismo que ella te hizo en tu mano izquierda.

Fred obedeció y George, quien era sostenido a la fuerza por Lucius, vio como su hermano obedecía a Snape. Miró con horror su mano sangrante a la vez que Draco hacía lo mismo en la mano derecha de su padre. Fred había vuelto junto a Snape tranquilamente. Snape había tomado con una sonrisa maliciosa la mano izquierda de Fred en su mano derecha y Fred había recostado la cabeza ajeno a todo en el pecho de quien ahora era su marido.

\- ¿Lucius Dreiken Malfoy, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Lucius Dreiken Malfoy, acepta a George Frederick Weasley como su legítimo consorte hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida usted?

\- Acepto.

\- ¿George Frederick Weasley, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

Lucius se inclinó al oído de George y le dijo en voz baja:

\- Di que no, y quien lo lamentará será tu querido hermanito. Y todo por tu culpa.

George miró con impotencia a su hermano Fred, pero lo amaba demasiado como para arriesgarse, así que con un nudo en la garganta dijo:

\- Sí, estoy aquí porque es mi voluntad.

\- ¿George Frederick Weasley, acepta a Lucius Dreiken Malfoy como su esposo y dueño hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida él?

\- Sí acepto.

\- ¿Acepta amarrar su magia a la voluntad de su marido?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Promete someterse a la voluntad de él y serle fiel?

\- ..... - George cerró los ojos y bajó la mirada antes de contestar, a punto de llorar de rabia - Sí.

\- Pues así sea, quedan enlazados. Desde hoy es usted George Malfoy, consorte legítimo de Lucius Malfoy.

La debilidad que sintió George al su magia enlazarse y someterse a la de Malfoy, lo obligó a apoyarse en Lucius para no caer al suelo. Y con horror Harry se dio cuenta de que había llegado su turno.

Cuando el juez mago mortífago les pidió que tendieran la mano, Harry fue presa del miedo, no podía hacerlo, pero la imagen de un lastimado Remus le dio fuerzas para hacerlo. Extendió su mano temblorosa, pero al ver la daga que Némesis tenía en sus brazos se extrañó. Era una daga de boda, pues tenía los caracteres de enlace en la hoja, pero lucía antigua aunque en perfecto estado, la empuñadura tenía el escudo de Gryffindor e incrustaciones en rubíes. Apenas sintió el corte cuando Némesis se lo hizo, pues su mirada había sido atraída hacia aquella que sostenía Draco. Era también de boda, pero tenía el escudo de Slytherin y las incrustaciones eran esmeraldas. Miró a Voldemort extrañado pero este lo ignoró.

\- ¿Tom Marvolo Riddle, está aquí por voluntad, sin coacción u obligación?

\- Sí.

\- ¿Tom Marvolo Riddle, acepta a Harry James Potter como su legítimo consorte hasta que la muerte los separe o así lo decida usted?

\- Acepto.

\- ¿Harry James Potter, está aquí por voluntad sin coacción u obligación?

\- Sí. - Dijo Harry cerrando los ojos ante tal mentira.

\- ¿Harry James Potter, acepta a Tom Marvolo Riddle como su esposo y dueño hasta que la muerte los separe a ambos?

\- Sí, acepto. - Dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que aquí el juez mago mortífago no había dicho "o así lo decida él".

\- ¿Acepta amarrar su magia a la voluntad de su marido, quien lo cuidará y protegerá?

\- Sí, acepto - Dijo Harry extrañado porque sus votos estuvieran siendo un poco más diferentes que los de sus amigos.

\- ¿Promete serle fiel?

\- Sí.

\- Pues así sea, están enlazados. Desde hoy es usted Harry Riddle, consorte de Tom Riddle, y así se vuelve a repetir la historia y los herederos son los que esta vez se unen, como dice la profecía.

Al sentir su magia siendo sometida, el cuerpo de Harry tan acostumbrado a su magia se resintió y el joven se desmayó, pero el Lord lo tomó en brazos antes de que el joven cayera al suelo.

 

 

 

Continuara....

 


	8. Capítulo 7: Noche de bodas 1: Oliver y Marcus

** Capítulo 7: Noche de bodas 1: Oliver y Marcus **

  
  
  
  
\- Te odio.  
  
Le juró Oliver a su marido una vez entraron al cuarto que era ahora de ambos.  
  
\- Lo sé.  
  
Se burló Marcus indiferente.  
  
\- ¿Cómo pudiste? ¿Mi familia Flint? Te voy a odiar hasta el día que me muera.  
  
Le gritó Oliver furioso quitándose la túnica azul de un tirón y tirándola con desprecio a un lado.  
  
\- Oh, no creo que tanto, Oliver, creo que sólo hasta el día que te acostumbres a mí.  
  
Se siguió burlando Flint. Se acercó a Oliver, el cual se había dejado caer en una de las butacas que quedaba frente a la chimenea. Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados con rabia, el cabello castaño le caía en desordenados mechones por el rostro, los pantalones y la camisa de algodón azul lo hacían parecer un ángel adorable. Oliver abrió los ojos y Marcus vio el brillo furioso de los ojos color miel.  
  
\- No des ni un paso más hacia mí, Flint, porque no respondo de mí mismo.  
  
Le advirtió el castaño. De más está decir que Marcus ni caso le hizo al Gryffindor, así que siguió avanzado hacia su consorte. Oliver se paró de un salto y retrocedió.  
  
\- Te dije que te alejaras de mí. ¿Acaso hablo en ruso?  
  
Le preguntó Oliver con la voz peligrosamente baja y todos los músculos tensos, como un león listo para atacar. Marcus sonrió malicioso, bien, si el león quería guerra, la serpiente se la daría.  
  
\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer para que me aleje de ti, Oliver? Te recuerdo que soy tu marido y tengo todo el derecho a estar cerca de ti.  
  
Y justo como Marcus quería, Oliver le saltó encima furioso. Con una risita burlona, Marcus detuvo el ataque de su furioso consorte. Ambos cayeron al suelo, Oliver sobre Marcus, rodaron por la alfombra mientras Oliver trataba de golpear a Marcus y Marcus trataba de detenerlo. Al final, Oliver terminó debajo de Marcus, quien le tenía las muñecas agarradas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Oliver se quedó quieto mirando con rabia a Marcus, quien tenía un arañazo en la mejilla izquierda, cortesía de Oliver.   
  
Ambos supieron lo que iba a pasar una milésima de segundo antes de que pasara.   
  
Marcus inclinó la cabeza y tomó los labios de Oliver en los suyos. Oliver abrió la boca dejando que la lengua del Slytherin entrara en su boca. Marcus aflojó el agarre de las muñecas de Oliver y este las zafó, enredando sus manos en el cabello de su marido. Las manos de Marcus se dirigieron a la camisa azul de algodón de Oliver, desabrochándola con rapidez y maestría. Las manos de Oliver hacían otro tanto, tratando de desabrochar, aunque con más dificultad, la túnica negra de Marcus. Cuando Marcus le empezó a succionar y regar besos en el cuello, Oliver gimió arqueándose contra su esposo. En pocos segundos las ropas de ambos habían pasado a la historia, dispersas por toda la habitación. Marcus se entretenía succionado los pezones de su gimiente consorte. Oliver no se quedaba quieto, sus manos viajaban por la espalda de Marcus clavándole las uñas cuando sentía que el placer era demasiado. Cuando Marcus le lamió el ombligo con glotonería, Oliver quedó sin aliento.  
  
\- Marcus...  
  
Fue todo lo que salió de su boca en un gemido ronco. Marcus sonrió malicioso, pero aún no estaba dispuesto a darle a su consorte lo que este quería. Con malicia bajo hasta los muslos de Oliver, los cuales lamió con malicia.   
  
\- Marcus...  
  
Gimió con protesta Oliver. Su pobre pene a punto de estallar. Con travesura Marcus pasó un dedo sobre toda la extensión de la virilidad de su consorte y fue recompensado por el ronco gemido de este y su movimiento compulsivo. Apiadándose al fin de su pareja, Marcus pasó la lengua por la virilidad de Oliver, y oyó con satisfacción el sollozo de placer de su consorte; mientras engullía la virilidad de Oliver en su boca, lo miró a la cara. Oliver tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, gotitas de sudor perlaban su frente, su pelo estaba deliciosamente revuelto y despeinado sobre la alfombra, y sus manos se abrían y cerraban compulsivamente sobre la alfombra mientras intentaba respirar. Aprovechándose de la distracción de su pareja, Marcus llevó dos dedos a la boca de este para que los lamiera; así lo hizo Oliver y un rato después sintió cómo uno de esos dedos trataba de traspasar su entrada. Cuando lo consiguió, Oliver dejó escapar un gemido de dolor abriendo sus ojos como la miel y tratando de expulsar instintivamente al intruso de su interior.   
  
\- Shhh, tranquilo, Oliver, relájate. - Le dijo Marcus con voz seductora. Oliver respiró hondo y le hizo caso, cuando ese dedo tocó algo en su interior que lo hizo saltar. Se movió instintivamente buscando más de esa sensación y Marcus aprovechó para introducir otro dedo imitando el movimiento de unas tijeras para estirar a su consorte que, aunque ya no era virgen, seguía siendo muy estrecho. Cuando consideró que Oliver ya estaba listo, Marcus se posicionó entre sus piernas. Al sentir la punta de la virilidad de su marido en su entrada, Oliver trató de protestar, pero cuando apenas había abierto la boca para hacerlo, se vio ensartado por completo, de un único y certero golpe en la virilidad de su marido. Por un segundo Oliver quedó sin aire, completamente quieto, para luego dejar escapar un sollozo de dolor y tratar de retroceder. Pero Marcus lo agarró firmemente de las caderas impidiéndole retroceder.  
  
\- Cálmate, Oliver, respira hondo y relájate, ya pasará.  
  
\- Bastardo.  
  
Lo insultó Oliver con los dientes apretados. Pero, sabedor de que no podía hacer nada más, se obligó a sí mismo a respirar hondo y a relajar el cuerpo. Cuando Marcus lo sintió relajarse, embistió suavemente, buscando la próstata de su consorte, y cuando la encontró no falló en darle en ese punto mezclando en uno solo el placer y el dolor. La virilidad de Oliver, que había decaído por la penetración, se volvió a alzar alta y orgullosa. Los gemidos de ambos hombres se entremezclaban. Cuando Marcus acarició con una mano su virilidad, Oliver se vino en cálidos chorros sobre su vientre y el de su marido, con sollozos de placer. Ante el orgasmo las paredes del recto de Oliver se comprimieron, apretando la virilidad de Marcus, quien con un ronco gemido regó las entrañas de su consorte con su semilla. Marcus se dejó caer sobre Oliver y salió del interior de este con cuidado. De pronto Marcus empezó a reír, al percatarse de que acaba de consumar su matrimonio en la alfombra de su cuarto, cuando a pocos pasos tenía una gran cama de matrimonio esperándolo. Pero bueno, después de todo la noche era joven, tal vez le pudiera dar bastante uso a la cama aún.   
  
\- Si mi tío Lucius o Severus, se enteraran algún día de que consumé mi matrimonio en una alfombra, se burlarían de mí el resto de mi vida.  
  
Comentó Marcus con tono burlón levantándose del suelo. Oliver lo miró con expresión de furia, mientras Marcus lo tomaba en brazos.  
  
\- Te odio.  
  
Le juró. Marcus le sonrió con su típica sonrisa taimada de Slytherin, dejándolo caer sobre la cama.  
  
\- Amor, a veces resultas muy repetitivo.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	9. Capítulo 8: Noche de bodas 2: Fred y Severus

**Capítulo 8: Noche de bodas 2: Fred y Severus**  
  
  
  
Severus cerró la puerta de la habitación con llave. Al virarse hacia Fred lo vio mirándolo tranquilo y sereno.  
  
\- Fred, ven acá.  
  
Fred obedeció, y cuando Snape lo envolvió en sus brazos y lo besó, él correspondió, abriendo su boca con sumisión y abrazándolo tímidamente.   
  
\- Eres hermoso, Fred.  
  
Le susurró Snape contra sus labios. Fred sonrió dulcemente acariciando la mejilla del mayor con su mano, mientras Snape lo hacía tenderse en la cama.  
  
\- No te preocupes, amor, seré cuidadoso contigo.  
  
Le prometió Snape mientras le desabrochaba la túnica blanca. Las manos de Fred fueron con timidez hacia la túnica de su ex-profesor, pidiéndole permiso con los ojos.  
  
\- Adelante, Frederick, quítamela si quieres.  
  
Snape se vio recompensado por una sonrisa angelical del hechizado gemelo, el cual con timidez virginal le desabrochó la túnica. Snape sonrió mientras le besaba el cuello a su consorte, a la vez que le desabrochaba con delicadeza la camisa de algodón blanco.  
  
\- Desabróchame la camisa, Fred.  
  
Le ordenó Snape suavemente. El gemelo se sonrojó, pero aún así, con esa sonrisita de adoración, obedeció a su marido con torpeza e inexperiencia. Snape miró fascinado el terso y blanco pecho de su consorte. Con deleite se inclinó sobre este y lo llenó de besos. Se concentró en los pezones de este, los cuales estaban duros. Cuando los mordió suavemente, Fred gimió con placer. Con una sonrisa, Snape hizo lo mismo con el otro pezón consiguiendo el mismo resultado.   
  
\- ¿Te gusta, Fred?  
  
Le preguntó acariciándole los costados con las manos.  
  
\- Sí.  
  
Susurró el gemelo mirándolo a los ojos. Ojalá y todo no fuera el resultado de un hechizo, se dijo Snape con un suspiro, mientras empezaba a desabrochar el pantalón de su consorte. Una vez con su sonrojado consorte desnudo por completo, Severus se levantó para desnudarse a sí mismo. Y vio con una sonrisa divertida, la fascinación con la que Fred lo observaba mientras se quitaba la ropa. Cuando la última de las prendas cayó al suelo, su consorte le extendió las manos para que se uniera a él. Severus lo complació metiéndose nuevamente a la cama con el pelirrojo. Y mientras lo besaba, con su mano acariciaba el erguido miembro de su amante.  
  
\- ¿Te gusta?  
  
Le preguntó el ex-profesor de pociones al pelirrojo, que asintió jadeante. Snape apartó la mano de la virilidad del gemelo pelirrojo, que a punto estuvo de echarse a llorar en protesta. Pero en vez de eso, miró extrañado el frasquito que su marido había sacado de una coqueta, en la mesilla de noche.  
  
\- Esto facilitará la penetración.  
  
Le explicó, y el gemelo asintió.  
  
\- Date la vuelta, Fred. Bien, ahora separa las rodillas y ponte en cuatro, eso hará mucho más sencillas las cosas.  
  
El gemelo pelirrojo hizo con calma todo lo que su pareja le pidió. Una vez lo tuvo posicionado, Snape abrió el frasquito y metió los dedos en él.  
  
\- Te dolerá un poco amor, pero no quiero que te muevas.  
  
Cuando el primer dígito entró en él, Fred dejó escapar un ruidito de protesta, pero tal y como le había ordenado Snape, no se movió. Sintió un segundo dedo unirse al primero, estirándolo incómodamente. El gemelo soltó un gemidito incómodo con el entrecejo fruncido, justo en ese momento los dos dedos tocaron esa bolita esponjosa en su interior y gimió encantado.  
  
\- ¿Te gustó, querido?  
  
\- Sí.  
  
\- ¿Quieres más?  
  
Fred asintió con fervor y Snape volvió a tocar la próstata del chico añadiendo esta vez un tercer dedo en su interior. Jugó un rato con sus dedos en el interior de su gimiente y excitado consorte, hasta que consideró que el chico al fin estaba lo suficientemente excitado y listo para recibirlo. Se echó una buena cantidad de lubricante en su pene, se posicionó en la entrada del pelirrojo y con las manos en la caderas de este, para poder estabilizarlo con más facilidad, lo empezó a penetrar lentamente y con calma. Apenas tenía introducida la cabeza de su pene, cuando el pelirrojo gimió de dolor y trató de expulsarlo de su interior, movimiento que aprovechó Snape para penetrarlo un poco más, ganando un sollozo del dolido pelirrojo.  
  
\- Shh, calma, amor, relájate; relájate y te sentirás mejor.  
  
Le aseguró Snape acariciándole la espalda con ternura. Fred trató de relajarse y cuando lo logró, Snape le ordenó:  
  
\- Separa un poco más las rodillas, cariño.  
  
A pesar del dolor, y víctima del hechizo, el pelirrojo consorte lo hizo dándole mejor acceso a Snape, quien con calma se terminó de empalar en su consorte. Le dio algunos momentos para que se acostumbrara a la intromisión, para luego empezar a moverse con calma y firmeza, tratando de rozar en todo momento la próstata de Fred. Pronto el dolor se convirtió en placer para el pelirrojo, quien dejaba salir libremente sus jadeos y gemidos.   
  
\- ¡Más!  
  
Pidió el pelirrojo. Snape lo complació acelerando el ritmo de las embestidas y, pasando una mano por debajo de este, empezó a acariciar el pene del pelirrojo, quien resultaba tener mucho aguante a pesar de ser esa su primera vez. Pero Snape era un experto y pronto los gemidos del pelirrojo fueron aumentado de intensidad hasta casi convertirse en gritos, para al final el pelirrojo terminar corriéndose en la mano de su marido y, segundos después, Snape en su interior. Severus se dejó caer en la cama arrastrando al pelirrojo consigo y haciéndolo recostarse en su pecho.  
  
\- ¿Te gustó?  
  
Le preguntó. El pelirrojo asintió somnoliento, dando un bostezo y con una mano en la almohada y la otra semicerrada sobre el pecho de su marido, donde también descansaba su pelirroja cabeza, y se dejó arrastrar, cansado y satisfecho, en los brazos de Morfeo. Snape miró con ternura a su consorte, el cual parecía un angelical niño durmiendo. Pero el hechizo sólo duraba doce horas, y Severus sabía que cuando su pelirrojo consorte saliera del hechizo y recordara todo lo que había sucedido esa noche, furioso no sería suficiente para describir cómo iba a estar. Pero aún le quedaban algunas horas de paz, se dijo Severus, así que, tomando su varita, lanzó un hechizo de limpieza sobre él y su consorte, y dejando nuevamente la varita en la mesita de noche abrazó a Fred y dejó que Morfeo también lo arrastrara a él a sus brazos.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	10. Capítulo 9: Noche de bodas 3: George y Lucius

**Capítulo 9: Noche de bodas 3: George y Lucius**  
  
  
  
Lucius obligó a George a entrar al cuarto. George trastabilló, pero logró mantener el equilibrio virándose hacia su marido, observándolo con una mezcla entre miedo y desafío. Lucius avanzó un paso hacia él y George retrocedió otro. Lucius avanzó otro paso más y George retrocedió otro más. El rubio arqueó una ceja mirando a su consorte burlonamente.  
  
\- ¿Bailamos?  
  
Le preguntó burlón al pelirrojo, quien lo miró mal y retrocedió aún más, hasta llegar al sofá que estaba frente a la chimenea del cuarto, sofá que interpuso, entre su marido y él.  
  
\- Eres una rata, nunca te perdonaré lo que obligaste a Fred a hacer.  
  
Le juró George viendo con rabia su mano izquierda, la cual tenía sangre seca. Esa distracción le dio al rubio el tiempo que necesitaba. En menos de lo que uno dice ‘esta boca es mía', Lucius había atrapado a George entre sus fuertes brazos. George empezó a patalear y a intentar zafarse del agarre de Lucius, cosa bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que se había enredado con su larga túnica blanca de boda. Con un grito de frustración, George se quedó quieto.  
  
\- Así está mejor, ángel mío. En cuanto a lo de Fred, me interesa muy poco tu perdón. - Le dijo Lucius al oído y, agarrándolo fuertemente, lo obligó a virarse de frente hacia él, enfrentando los ojos azules a los plata. - Pero ¿y Fred se podrá perdonar a sí mismo, cuando mañana acabe el efecto del hechizo y recuerde lo que hizo hoy?  
  
\- ¡Bastardo!  
  
Le gritó George furioso debatiéndose, cual fiera, queriendo partirle la cara a Lucius. Lucius sonrió.  
  
\- Querido, no te me pongas sentimental.  
  
Se burló el hermoso rubio.  
  
\- Peliteñido.  
  
Le insultó George infantilmente. Lucius lo miró como si fuera un espécimen raro unos segundos para, a continuación, echar la cabeza hacia atrás y reírse a carcajadas.  
  
\- Nada que ver, mi querido ángel, soy rubio natural, nada de peliteñido. Quién sabe, a lo mejor nuestros hijos también tengan el cabello tan rubio platino como yo.  
  
Bastó la sola mención de hijos, para que George se pusiera como fiera de nuevo, pataleando y retorciéndose.  
  
\- Olvídalo, nunca le daré hijos a un ser tan despreciable como tú.  
  
Le gritó el gemelo, ganando por recompensa una dura bofetada.  
  
\- Lancelot era más dócil y sumiso, y espero que tú también lo seas ahora que eres mi consorte.  
  
\- Yo no soy el tío Lancelot, ni soy tu consorte.  
  
Le gritó George. Lucius lo zarandeó.  
  
\- Lo serás si yo quiero.  
  
\- Estás delirando. Tú mataste a mi tío Lancelot ¿y ahora pretendes que sea él?  
  
George gritó al sentirse tirado con brusquedad en la cama. Lucius le cayó encima. George se empezó a retorcer desesperado por liberarse. Lucius murmuró algún hechizo sin varita, porque al momento siguiente George sintió como sus manos eran amarradas a los extremos de la cama por cuerdas invisibles.   
  
\- ¡No!  
  
Gritó George forcejeando con las cuerdas invisibles pero sin conseguir nada.  
  
\- Tranquilo, ángel mío, porque la noche apenas comienza.  
  
Le prometió el rubio maliciosamente. Deleitándose con la mirada de pavor de su pelirrojo consorte. Levantó la mano y el pelirrojo pensando que tal vez le iba a pegar, cerró los ojos con fuerza. Pero el golpe nunca llegó, en su lugar sólo obtuvo una dulce caricia en su mejilla. George abrió los ojos y lo miró confundido.  
  
\- Déjame, maldito desgraciado.  
  
Le gritó el gemelo. El hermoso rostro de Lucius se contrajo de furia y le pegó tal bofetón al pobre George, que le rompió el labio. Tomando con fuerza al pelirrojo por el cabello lo hizo volver la cara hacia él y atacó sus labios fuerte y cruelmente, probando el sabor metálico de la sangre. Cuando las manos de su marido empezaron a desgarrar con brusquedad su túnica de boda, George no hizo ningún esfuerzo por contener sus lágrimas de miedo.  
  
\- Yo no soy él, por favor, déjame.  
  
Rogaba una y otra vez el gemelo, al borde de la desesperación. Pero Lucius no lo oía. Se había ensañado con el pecho desnudo de su víctima. Lo besaba y mordía con bastante brusquedad, provocándole dolor al más joven. Pero tal vez algo de las lágrimas y de los ruegos del menor entraron en el rubio Slytherin, porque se detuvo.  
  
\- Oh, George, lo lamento.  
  
Exclamó al ver cómo había lastimado al joven pelirrojo. Pero George no le creía, sólo lo miraba asustado y tembloroso.  
  
\- Shhh, cálmate, ángel mío.  
  
Le pidió Lucius acariciándole la mejilla. El más joven tembló cerrando los ojos fuertemente. Lucius se inclinó sobre el pelirrojo y lo besó con pasión, provocando que el chico abriera los ojos y lo mirara asustado.  
  
\- Por favor, por favor, ya basta, no me lastime.  
  
Le rogó el pelirrojo. Lucius lo miró con ternura. Inclinándose sobre su consorte, le dedicó delicados besos y lametones en su lastimado pecho, concentrándose en los pezones, que momentos antes había lastimado cruelmente.  
  
\- No, por favor, déjame.  
  
Le rogó George. Pero poco caso le hacía Lucius, quien estaba quitándole el pantalón.  
  
\- Maldita sea, déjame.  
  
Le gritó el gemelo. Pero sólo consiguió una bofetada dada con bastante fuerza.  
  
\- Bien, George, intenté ser tierno contigo, pero ya veo que contigo las cosas sólo se pueden hacer de una forma, la fuerza. Pues peor para ti, querido.   
  
Le advirtió Lucius. Con un hechizo se deshizo de su ropa y forcejeó por separar las piernas de su consorte, quien las tenía fuertemente cerradas. Golpeó a George con el puño cerrado en la barriga, ocasionando que el gemelo perdiera el aire y se encogiera sobre sí mismo, ocasión que aprovechó el rubio para separarle las piernas a George y situarse entre ellas.  
  
\- No, déjame.  
  
Jadeó George tratando de recuperar el aire.  
  
\- Te enseñaré lo que te pasará de ahora en adelante siempre que me rechaces, George.   
  
Le juró Lucius, y sin miramientos se clavó de una sola estocada en la cavidad virgen de su consorte.  
  
\- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Gritó George con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones al sentir como si fuera invadido por una lanza. Las lágrimas arrasaron sus ojos y George no necesitó verse entre las piernas para saber que lo que corría entre ellas era sangre. Lucius no le dio tiempo a acoplarse a la intromisión cuando ya se estaba moviendo en su interior. El pobre George gemía y gritaba de dolor. Pero Lucius permanecía ajeno a sus quejidos y gemía del placer al sentirse enclaustrado por esas cálidas y estrechas paredes. Con un gemido ronco se vino en el menor, quien volvió a chillar al sentir el ardor que provocaba el semen en su lastimado ano. Lucius salió del interior del pelirrojo sin delicadeza y, dejándose caer junto a este, lo besó en la boca.  
  
Sentándose en la cama, acarició los muslos cubiertos de sangre de su consorte.   
  
\- ¿Ves lo que provocaste, ángel mío? - Le preguntó enseñándole los dedos cubiertos de sangre. - Por tu culpa te lastimé tu precioso culito. - Le regañó suavemente tanteando con su dedo la entrada del pelirrojo, quien se contrajo del dolor con un gemido. - ¿Ves lo que provocas? Si no te hubieses portado tan mal, te aseguro que lo hubieses disfrutado mucho. Pero espero que tu actitud cambie, George, no me gustaría tener que volverte a hacer daño - Le aseguró Lucius acariciándole la mejilla y manchándosela de sangre.   
  
>>\- Pero te lo haré, George, te lo haré todas las veces que me desafíes hasta que aprendas a respetarme. - Le prometió Lucius, robándole otro beso, y con un chasquido de sus dedos las cuerdas invisibles desaparecieron. George no se atrevió a moverse, y no sólo por miedo a las represalias de su marido sino que también por miedo a intensificar el dolor de su lastimado cuerpo, sobre todo de cierto lugar donde la espalda perdía su santo nombre. Lucius lo abrazó fuertemente y lo obligó a recostar la cabeza en su pecho. George no se movió, aunque las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus azules ojos seguidas de vez en cuando por algunos sollozos.  
  
\- Shh, tranquilo, cariño, ya tu castigo acabó. Y mientras me hagas caso no te volveré a lastimar.  
  
Le dijo Lucius acariciándole la espalda con ternura.  
  
\- ¿Entiendes que me obligaste? ¿Que fue tu culpa?  
  
George asintió suavemente y no porque precisamente estuviera de acuerdo con su sádico marido, sino por miedo a las represalias de este.   
  
\- Bien, ahora duérmete, ángel mío.  
  
Le ordenó Lucius suavemente. Cuando George sintió que su marido quedó dormido, intentó zafarse de los brazos de este, pero no pudo. Poco a poco la idea de que tal vez Malfoy tuviera razón y él hubiese tenido la culpa, fue penetrando en el joven pelirrojo. Y al final entre lágrimas, Morfeo se apiadó del pelirrojo y lo arrastró a sus brazos, a un tranquilo descanso.  
  
  
  
Continuará...


	11. Capítulo 10: Noche de bodas 4: Harry y Tom

**Capítulo 10: Noche de bodas 4: Harry y Tom**  
  
  
  
Harry, a quien Voldemort había reanimado después de su pequeño desmayo, miró nervioso al Dark Lord, ahora su marido. Voldemort avanzó e instintivamente, Harry retrocedió.  
  
\- Calma, eres ahora mi consorte, Harry, no te haré daño.  
  
Le tranquilizó el Lord.  
  
\- No me tutees. - Le advirtió Harry. - Me casé por obligación, por el bien de mis amigos y Remus, y tú me mentiste. A Remus no lo dejaste con el hurón y los gemelos y Oliver están con esos tres psicópatas de Flint, Snape y Malfoy.  
  
\- No tientes tu suerte y no me provoques. Yo te prometí seguridad sobre la vida de tus amigos y la tienen; como sus maridos, los chicos no pueden matar a sus consortes. En cuanto a Remus y Draco, se quedó con tu querido licántropo un medimago que lo estuvo curando, y creo que prefieres eso. Pero no te preocupes, el joven Malfoy a estas horas debe de estar cuidando a Remus, turnándose con el joven Zabini, Harry.  
  
\- Te dije que no me tutees.  
  
Le dijo Harry sin saber qué hacer para molestar a su marido. El Lord arqueó una ceja.  
  
\- Y dime Harry, ¿cómo quieres que te llame? ¿Señor Riddle?  
  
\- Ni te atrevas. Mi apellido es Potter. Harry James Potter Evans.  
  
Pronto el camino para retroceder se le acabó a Harry, y Voldemort y él quedaron frente a frente.  
  
\- Ese era tu apellido de soltero, Harry, ahora es Riddle.  
  
\- No me lo recuerdes.  
  
Le ordenó Harry con fuerza, y vio complacido cómo su marido apretaba los puños con rabia. Voldemort se fijó en el gesto complacido de Harry, más digno de un Slytherin que de un honrado Gryffindor, y sonrió divertido. Ah no, no lo golpearía, no le daría a Harry un motivo válido de pelea; si Harry quería jugar, pues bien, le enseñaría a su consorte que con él no iba a poder.  
  
\- Sabes, Harry - Dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre de su consorte - Tienes una boca preciosa mientras la tienes cerrada, tal vez deberíamos hacer algo para que te callaras.  
  
Antes de que Harry supiera lo que Voldemort iba a hacer, se vio atrapado en un apasionado y profundo beso. La mezcla de asombro, maravilla, algo de miedo, mezclado con esa inocencia virginal en los ojos verdes, fueron el mejor regalo que Harry pudo haber hecho a la vanidad de Tom. Tom volvió a atrapar por la cintura a su oji-verde consorte, y volvió a atacar los labios de este. Las lenguas se enredaron en una apasionada batalla por dominar al otro, batalla que Harry terminó perdiendo. Los ojos verdes miraban con inocente fascinación el atractivo rostro de su marido. Tan absorto estaba en los ojos rojos y en el beso, que se sobresaltó al sentir la hermosa túnica de boda caer. Como un resorte mágico se soltó de su marido, dando un salto hacia atrás, pero al saltar se enredó con la larga túnica roja que había caído al suelo. Trastabilló hacia atrás y estiró las manos para agarrarse a lo primero que encontró, la túnica de su marido. Tom jaló a Harry hacia sí y ambos colisionaron perdiendo el equilibrio. Harry sobre Tom y sus rostros a pocos centímetros. Esta vez fue Harry quien, impulsivamente, inclinó la cabeza y juntó sus cándidos labios con los de su marido. El beso fue subiendo de intensidad, hasta que Harry sintió las manos de Tom deslizarse dentro de la camisa de algodón rojo. Harry saltó poniéndose de pie, los ojos abiertos de par en par y llevándose una mano a los temblorosos labios. Tom también se levantó.  
  
\- Yo… yo… yo...  
  
Tom ya se estaba cansando de los dos pasos para adelante y tres para atrás de su consorte. Así que con decisión lo tomó en brazos.  
  
\- Dicho, con la boca cerrada te ves más bonito.  
  
Le aseguró Tom, antes de volver a tomar los labios del más pequeño en los suyos, y lo transportó hasta la cama en donde lo depositó con delicadeza pero firmeza. Harry se apoyó en un codo para semilevantar el torso de la cama, mirando, entre tímido y fascinado, cómo su marido se quitaba la verde túnica. Cuando Tom se unió a la cama con él, Harry retrocedió un poco asustado.  
  
\- Harry...  
  
Le advirtió el Dark Lord, tomándolo de los hombros y arrastrándolo hacia él. Harry se sonrojó y desvió la mirada.  
  
\- Yo... yo... nunca... he...  
  
Tom puso un dedo en los labios temblorosos del menor para silenciarlo.  
  
\- Shhh, lo sé. Y créeme que es lo mejor, mataría a cualquiera que hubiera osado tocarte.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Sí, Harry, me oíste bien. Mataré a cualquiera que se atreva a acercarse a ti, tú eres mío, llevas mi marca.  
  
Le dijo el Lord acariciando la cicatriz de la frente del oji-verde, el cual lo miraba asombrado y, en cierta medida, culpable. Él era hetero, y estaba con Ginny.  
  
\- Olvídate de la chica Weasley, Harry, porque si va a representar una amenaza la extermino, y no creo que eso pusiera muy alegres a los gemelos pelirrojos. Ahora eres mi consorte, ¿te quedó claro?  
  
Le preguntó Tom, mientras le desabrochaba la camisa. Harry lo miró asustado y sólo asintió. Luego reparó en algo, su cicatriz, ¿por qué no le dolía?  
  
Pero ese pensamiento pronto dejó de ser relevante para el oji-verde, quien se sentía fascinado por las sensaciones que provocaba esa lengua y esos labios que acariciaban su cuello.  
  
\- Tom...  
  
Suspiró inconscientemente, provocando una sonrisa maliciosa por parte del Dark Lord.  
  
\- Tom, esto está mal. - Trató de hacerlo razonar Harry, cosa muy poco efectiva teniendo en cuenta los gemidos del menor, cuyos pezones estaban siendo deliciosa y sensualmente torturados por su marido. - Yo… yo soy tu enemigo. - Fue el último argumento de Harry, envuelto en un gemido de placer. Tom lo besó nuevamente en los labios, mientras se quitaba su propia túnica y camisa.  
  
\- No, tú ya no eres mi enemigo, tú eres ahora mi consorte.  
  
Le aseguró Tom. Con ternura y respeto hacia la inocencia sexual de su consorte, le quitó con delicadeza el pantalón. Cuando el excitado oji-verde se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo ante el Dark Lord enrojeció y trató de taparse con las sábanas de la cama. Pero su marido se lo impidió agarrándolo firmemente, aunque con cuidado, de las muñecas. Harry enrojeció aún más al ver como el Lord lo devoraba con la mirada. Vale, que era virgen, pero no estúpido, y estaba seguro de algo, esa noche perdería su virginidad. Tom Riddle, alias Lord Voldemort, ahora su marido, tomaría para sí la virginidad de él, del chico dorado, la virginidad de Harry Potter. Como en un trance fascinado y curioso, Harry vio cómo el Lord acariciaba aquella parte de su cuerpo que lo hacía hombre y que nadie antes había acariciado.  
  
Pronto el joven se vio envuelto en las voluptuosas sensaciones que le creaban las caricias de su marido, gimiendo y moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la mano del Lord. Una vocecilla le decía a Harry que todo eso estaba mal, mas otra parte del chico esa que aún no registraba bien todo lo que estaba pasando, sólo quería disfrutar del momento. Voldemort estaba excitado de sólo ver a Harry, el oji-verde gemía y se retorcía de placer bajo sus caricias. Los ojos fuertemente cerrados, sus manos aferradas a las sábanas, su piel sudorosa, su cabello ligeramente largo revuelto nuevamente. Pensado que ya era tiempo, el Lord murmuró un hechizo de invocación, y un frasquito de lubricante voló hasta él. El olor a hierbabuena inundó levemente los sentidos de Harry cuando el Lord destapó el frasquito. Harry abrió los ojos y miró por unos segundos extrañado el frasquito. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo que era, se asustó y trató de retroceder, pero el Lord lo detuvo.  
  
\- Calma, seré cuidadoso.  
  
Le prometió Tom y, embadurnándose los dedos del lubricante, trató de penetrar con un dedo a su consorte, el cual estaba más tenso que un arco preparado para disparar.   
  
\- Harry, así te lastimaré, relájate o te dolerá.  
  
Le advirtió suavemente el Lord, depositando el frasquito en la mesilla de noche de al lado de la cama con la mano que tenía seca. Luego, con esa misma mano, volvió a acariciar la virilidad de su joven consorte. Una vez tuvo a Harry perdido en las maravillosas sensaciones que le provocaban sus caricias, penetró al chico con uno de sus dedos. Entre tanto placer, Harry apenas y fue consciente del ligero dolor. Apenas fue consciente del largo dedo en su interior hasta que este tocó su próstata, haciendo que el joven abriera los ojos sorprendido con un gritito de placer, con los movimientos de su cuerpo indicando inconscientemente que quería más. Pronto eran tres los dedos en su interior que lo estiraban, con calma y cuidado, a la vez que tocaban y jugaban con la próstata, para mitigar el dolor de la intromisión. Harry estaba a punto de estallar, pero sepa Merlín de dónde, Tom sacó un extraño anillo que le colocó en su muy erguido miembro, impidiéndole correrse, el oji-verde gritó de frustración, ante la sonrisita traviesa de su marido. Movió una de sus manos para quitarse el dichoso anillito, pero la mano libre de Tom lo detuvo.  
  
\- Ni lo sueñes, Harry. Si te dejo que te lo quites te correrás, y aún queda mucho.  
  
Le dijo el Lord risueño, el joven gimió de frustración, por Merlín, estaba al borde del orgasmo y que el condenado de Tom no lo dejara correrse era un suplicio para el joven Gryffindor. Cuando Tom consideró que su muy excitado (y frustrado) consorte estaba listo, se posicionó entre sus piernas y poco a poco lo fue penetrando. Harry se tensó más por instinto que por otra cosa, provocando con esto que lo que sólo había sido una leve punzada de dolor se intensificara. El joven contuvo el aliento. El Lord le acaricia con ternura el rostro.  
  
\- Relájate, confía en mí.  
  
Y Harry confió; muy pronto toda la longitud del gran miembro de Tom estaba en su interior, y cuando Tom empezó a moverse en su interior, fue que Harry realmente maldijo el anillito ese, era tanto el placer que era hasta doloroso. Frustrado por no poder liberar su creciente orgasmo, el más joven sollozó, el Lord sonrió apiadándose de su consorte, y con un rápido movimiento le quitó el mentado anillito a su consorte, que casi al instante se vino en una abundante descarga y en el más grande orgasmo de su joven vida, entre sollozos del más absoluto placer. En un par de embestidas más, Tom lo acompañó descargándose en el interior de su consorte. Cuando Tom salió del interior de Harry, lo vio intentado mantener los ojos abiertos, pero después de semejante orgasmo, el chico fracasó miserablemente siendo arrastrado por el dios de los sueños, que lo reclamaba para sí casi inmediatamente. Tom sonrió y besó los labios entreabiertos de su consorte. Echó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y, abrazando al chico contra su pecho, él también decidió acompañar a su consorte en los brazos de Morfeo.  
  
  
  
 **Continuará...**


	12. Capítulo 11: Desayuno, juntos.

** Capítulo 11: Desayuno, juntos. **   
  


 

 

  
Oliver dio un gran bostezó estirándose como un minino que se acaba de despertar. Estaba tan cómodo que no se quería levantar. Su cama nunca le había parecido tan espaciosa y cómoda, pero tenia que ir a entrenar, pensó el jugador de Quidditch profesional con pesadez. Es que con una cama tan blandita pues ni ganas de levantarse, pero…un momento de cuando a acá su cama era blandita, si la cama de su departamentito no era mas dura, por que entonces hubiese sido de cemento. Oliver abrió los ojos, no reconoció nada y entonces miro a su alrededor, estaba solo, pero al oler la fragancia de la almohada a su lado fue que Oliver lo recordó todo, la noche anterior, el secuestro, Marcus, el enlace, la noche de bodas. ¿Cuantas veces le había dicho a Marcus que lo odiaba? Seguramente la misma cantidad de veces que habían echo el amor como animales en celo. Avergonzado Oliver se tapo el rostro con las manos y se levanto con cuidado. Aun recordaba bien a pesar del tiempo, lo que era levantarse rápidamente, cuando la noche anterior te han dado una buena cogida. Una vez se logro sentar no exento de algunas ligeras molestias, Oliver miro a su alrededor, pero ni rastro de Marcus. Lo mataría, en cuanto lo viera, mataría a… a su marido.

 

  
-Oh, Merlín, ¿por que?, ¿por que a mi?  
  


 

Pregunto Oliver con frustración. En ese momento con un ¡Plop! Aparecieron dos elfos domésticos, con un gritito de asombro Oliver se subió la sabana asta la barbilla.  
  


 

-¿Señor de Flint, desea desayunar en el comedor o aquí?  
  


 

Oliver miro a su alrededor buscando a ver donde estaba Marcus, en unos segundos se dio cuenta de que los elfos lo miraban a el y con frustración reparo en que el era ahora el señor de Flint. Apunto estuvo Oliver de mandar los elfos a el cuerno y decirles de malos modos que no quería desayunar nada, cuando se le ocurrió que si iba al comedor a lo mejor encontraba una forma de escapar.  
  


 

-En el comedor.  
  


 

Uno de los elfos hizo una reverencia y desapareció con otro ¡Plop! Al notar que el otro elfo no se iba Oliver lo miro extrañado.  
  


 

-¿Eh si?  
  


 

Inquirió el jugador de Quiditch extrañado.  
  


 

-Tuinki, se preguntaba si el señor de Flint quiere que le prepare el baño.  
  


 

-Eh, si.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver aliviado un baño no le vendría mal, después de tanta actividad la noche anterior, si aun sentía los muslos manchados del semen de su lujurioso marido y del suyo propio.  
  


 

-¿Quiere que le escoja una túnica de diario o especial señor?  
  


 

Pregunto el elfo, con su vocecilla chillona.  
  


 

-Eh, de diario estará bien.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver confundido, al ver al elfo dirigirse a un armario y abrirlo, el armario estaba lleno de ropa.  
  


 

-De que color.  
  


 

-Eh, pues no se me da lo mismo Tuinki escoge tu.  
  


 

Le dijo Oliver al elfo. El elfo le escogió un sencillo conjunto, finos pantalones negros, mocasines negros, una camisa azul y una sencilla aunque elegante y fina túnica del mismo color de la camisa, al ver el conjunto Oliver se asombro, era de su talla, por lo tanto no podia ser de Marcus quien era más alto y ancho que el castaño.  
  


 

-¿Y esta ropa?  
  


 

Pregunto Oliver extrañado.  
  


 

-De usted Amo Oliver-Le dijo el elfo confundido por la pregunta.-El Amo Marcus la compro para usted.  
  


 

Oliver estaba impresionado, no podia creer que Marcus aun recordara su talla.  
  


 

-Ve a preparar el baño Tuinki.  
  


 

Cuando el elfo entro al baño, Oliver se levanto de la cama aún con la sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, con cuidado de no lastimarse serias áreas de su cuerpo que habían estado muy activas la noche anterior. Se dirigió hacia el closet de ropa de donde Tuinki había sacado su conjunto y vio fascinado la variedad de ropa toda de su talla y por lo tanto suya que había en el closet. Con calma busco algo de ropa interior, pero no encontró nada, así que sonrojado Oliver se dio cuenta de que no llevar ropa debajo de su pantalón la noche anterior no era una casualidad, simplemente Marcus no quería que usara ropa interior, pensó el Gryffindor abochornado. Cuando Tuinki le avisó que la bañera estaba lista, Oliver se las arregló para coger el conjunto de ropa de la cama, sin que la sabana se le cayera.   
  


 

Una vez en el baño se encerró en el y con alivio se metió a la bañera. Cogio el jabón y con vergüenza empezó a limpiarse los residuos de semen que a un quedaban en ciertas partes de su cuerpo. Cuando termino de bañarse le quito el tapón a la bañera para que el agua se fuera y se aclaro el jabón. Una vez terminado y sintiéndose mucho mejor Oliver se enrollo en una toalla y se lavó la boca y peino, con un peine que encontró en el baño (seguramente de Marcus). Luego se vistió y salió al cuarto donde Tuinki lo esperaba con un enfermero mortífago, que iba a vendarle la mano. En un frío y tenso silencio Oliver permitió la curación, antes de irse el enfermero le hizo una reverencia y Oliver se quedo impresionado ante eso, abría esperado cualquier cosa, menos esa muestra de solemne respeto. Confundido se volvió hacia Tuinki que lo esperaba para llevarlo al comedor.  
  


 

****  
  


 

Fred se estiro saliendo poco a poco del maravilloso mundo de los sueños. Se sentía extrañamente embotado. Poco a poco su mente se lleno de imágenes, difusas que poco a poco se fueron aclarando: el secuestro, el forcejeo cuando lo separaron de George, Snape frente a el, Snape besándolo, el hechizo, la daga, el corte que le hacía a su hermano, el gimiendo bajo el peso de Snape. Poco a poco todo se empezó a aclarar en la mente del gemelo. Recordó todo desde el momento en que Snape lo hechizo.   
  
  


-¡Merlín!

 

 

Exclamo consternado al darse cuenta de que el era el padrino de boda de George.  
  


 

-Oh, George perdóname.  
  


 

Sollozó el gemelo cubriéndose la cara con las manos en un sollozo. Pero su mente no se detuvo ahí y al recordar la noche anterior y lo sumiso y complaciente que había estado en la cama de Snape, Fred se sintió fuertemente avergonzado, se había comportado como un autentico cualquiera, había echo mansamente todas y cada una de las cosas que Snape le había pedido. Pero la vergüenza dio pronto paso a la furia, era su consorte, era el consorte de Snape con todas las de la ley, pues el matrimonio estaba consumado, pensó furioso mirando su mano izquierda. Fred no sabía si llorar o si gritar. Se sentía mal, se sentía atrapado, furioso, triste y...y ni el mismo sabia exactamente como se sentía. Se sentó en la cama y con el mismo amor con que se sentó, con el mismo a amor que se dejo caer, al sentir una punzada de dolor ahí donde la espalda perdía su nombre. Espero a que el dolor pasara y avergonzado esta vez se levanto con mas calma. Vio en la mesilla de noche una pócima y una nota, cogio la nota y la leyó:  
  


 

_Bebe la pócima aliviara el dolor._

_Att: Severus_

_P. D: el guardarropa de la izquierda es el tuyo._

 

 

 

Entre avergonzado y molesto Fred bebió la desagradable poción de un trago.  
  


 

-De algo te tenía que servir estar casado con tu ex-maestro de Pociones.  
  


 

Se dijo irónicamente Fred al sentir el dolor disminuir asta ser apenas una ligerísima molestia. Se levanto al fin por completo de la cama y abrió el guardarropa izquierdo y efectivamente había ropa y zapatos de su talla. Fred se sorprendió de la calidad de las cosas, vale eso debía de ser muy caro. Casi con miedo a romper algo, tomo una túnica color rojo vivo como su cabello y un conjunto de pantalón rojo, camisa blanca y boxer rojo tambien. Se metió al baño y se aseo, tratándose en vano de sacar la esencia de Snape de encima. Y era en vano pues era algo que solo estaba en su mente. Cuando salio del baño ya vestido y secándose el cabello rojo, se sorprendió al ver a un elfo acompañado de un medimago.  
  


 

-Disculpe señor Snape pero vengo a curar su mano.  
  


 

Le dijo este respetuosamente. Fred lo miro confundido, pero aun así, se sentó en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea y le dio la mano izquierda al sanador.  
  


 

-Esto es un desinfectante para evitar infecciones.  
  


 

Le explico antes de echarle un liquido mas ardiente aun que el alcohol antes de con un hechizo hacer cerrar la herida, que le dejo una pequeña cicatriz.  
  


 

-Que tenga buen día.  
  


 

Le deseo el medimago y con una reverencia que dejo impresionado al pelirrojo salió del cuarto. Fred se viro y miro con una sonrisa educada al elfo que era tan feo que le recordaba al viejo Dobby.  
  


 

-¿Sucede algo?  
  


 

Le pregunto.  
  


 

-Nada amo Snape. Tuk es su elfo, esta a sus servicios. Y Tuk quiere saber si el amo Snape quiere algo.  
  


 

-Si que me llame Fred.

 

 

-No, no podría jamás señor Snape, eso seria una falta de respeto.  
  


 

Chillo el elfo a punto de golpearse. A Fred le dio lastima el pobre elfo así que decidió utilizar algo de psicología inversa.  
  


 

-Tuk, es que si me llama amo Snape nunca sabré si me habla a mí o a mi...a mi-ah, no, no iba a decir marido, se prometió Fred-o al profesor Snape, asi que para que no haya confusiones, me llamaras amo Fred.  
  


 

-De acuerdo amo Fred, Tuk solo esta para obedecerlo, Amo Fred ¿Quiere desayunar amo Fred?  
  


 

Las tripas de Fred rugieron hablando por si solo, secuestrado o no, era un Weasley y tanto tiempo sin comer ya lo estaba afectando, necesitaba alimentarse.  
  


 

-Si.  
  


 

Contesto Fred avergonzado.  
  


 

-Bien amo Fred ¿Desayunara aquí o en el comedor?  
  


 

-En el comedor.  
  


 

Respondió rápidamente Fred tal vez ahí pudiera ver a George.  
  


 

***  
  


 

George despertó al sentir que alguien lo zarandeaba, suavemente. Al abrir los ojos vio ante el a un clon de su marido pero mas pequeño y con los ojos mas azules.  
  


 

-Mi padre es un bruto, mira para allá como te dejo.  
  


 

Dijo Draco molesto. George recordó todo lo acontecido la noche anterior y quiso morirse de vergüenza. Y sin poder hacer nada se encontró sin poder contener las lágrimas frente al menor de los Malfoy. Pero en vez de una burla o algo parecido, para su absoluto asombro Draco lo consoló.  
  


 

-Ya, calma George, nada de lo que sucedió es tu culpa. Esta obsesionado con Lancelot y quiere verlo en ti, aunque tu no lo seas.  
  


 

Lo consoló el rubio, mas pequeño, abrazándolo contra su cuerpo.  
  


 

-¿Como lo sabes?  
  


 

-Soy su hijo, nadie sabe más de Lucius Malfoy que yo. Ven George, toma esto, te sentirás mejor, es una pócima para los dolores, la robe del laboratorio de mi padrino Severus, sospeche que la iba a necesitar.  
  


 

Le dijo Draco suavemente tendiéndole la poción. George la tomo, con un gesto de asco, pero los dolores de parte de su cuerpo de las cuales el no era consiente hasta ese momento de que podían doler, disminuyeron.  
  


 

-Gra... gracias.  
  


 

Tartamudeo el pelirrojo.  
  


 

-Ven te ayudare a darte un baño para que te puedas quitar esa sangre seca.  
  


 

Le dijo Draco ayudándolo a levantarse de la cama y sin decir nada del semen seco, pues le parecía de mala educación.  
  


 

-Un sanador vendrá luego a curarte.  
  


 

Le dijo a George ayudándolo a entrar en la tina.  
  


 

-No, no quiero que nadie me vea así.  
  


 

Draco suspiro.  
  


 

-Bien, si prefieres yo te puedo curar George, pero alguien lo tiene que hacer, por que si no padre se va a enojar y creo que tu no quieres que se vuelva a enfadar ¿Verdad?  
  


 

Avergonzado y sonrojado George bajo la cabeza, pero asintió, la verdad que no quería volver a ver enojado a Lucius Malfoy en su vida. Draco lo ayudo a asearse y a lavarse la boca, luego lo envolvió en un albornoz y lo saco al cuarto. Le escogió una túnica de un suave verde menta, con pantalón y camisa a juego. Dejo la ropa en la cama, para antes de ponérsela, curarlo.  
  
  


-Tiéndete boca bajo George.

 

 

Le pidió Draco suavemente. George lo miro a los ojos.  
  


 

-¿Por que me ayudas, Malfoy?  
  


 

Le pregunto, casi con miedo a la respuesta.  
  


 

-Por que ahora eres un Malfoy, mi padrastro y como miembro de mi familia no quiero verte sufrir más. Los Sangre limpia somos muy leales a la familia George, y ahora tu eres parte de la mia.   
  


 

Le dijo Draco y George vio la sinceridad en los ojos. Asintió y se tendió boca bajo. Draco tomo unas gasas y mojándolas con poción cicatrizante, con suavidad las introdujo con un dedo en el interior lastimado del pelirrojo. El pelirrojo se tenso con un gemido de dolor al sentir el escozor.  
  


 

-No George, por favor no te tenses te va a doler mas.  
  


 

 

Le rogó el joven rubio. George respiro hondo no queriendo preocupar a Draco y se obligo a relajarse. Solo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba empezando a considerar al joven rubio como alguien de su familia, como su hijastro. Eso fue un shock para George ¿No era capaz de aceptar que estaba casado con Lucius pero si que el hijo de este era su hijastro? Merlín se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando Draco termino lo ayudo a recolocarse el albornoz. Fue al baño a lavarse las manos, para desinfectárselas y proceder con la cura de la mano del pelirrojo. Una vez se la hubo curado le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.  
  


 

-Ya esta, pronto te sentirás mejor, pa.  
  


 

Le aseguro Draco con una sonrisa. George tambien sonrió y lo hizo genuinamente, le había gustado ver esa parte de Draco Malfoy y que lo llamara Pa.  
  


 

-Gracias...Draco.  
  


 

El rubio sonrió encantado y le señalo la ropa.  
  


 

-¿Te gusta?  
  


 

George asintió y permitió al mas joven ayudarlo a vestir. De verdad paresia que Draco era su hijo, y no un hijastro al que el pelirrojo solo le llevaba dos años. George se dio cuenta también de cuanto amor hacia falta en la vida del joven Slytherin, para haberlo aceptado a el como padrastro tan rápidamente y por tratar de simpatizarle a toda costa.

 

 

-¿George no te molesta que te llame pa' o si?  
  


 

Pregunto Draco de pronto tímidamente. George negó con una sonrisa.  
  


 

-No, no me molesta.  
  


 

Le aseguro con una sonrisa sincera.  
  


 

-Te voy a dar un consejo y por favor óyelo-Le dijo Draco seriamente-no hagas enfadar a papá, George. El puede ser muy tierno si no lo haces enfadar. Pero créeme que no se contendrá a la hora de lastimarte, si lo desafías George. Hazle caso y todo te será mucho mas fácil. Y puedo enfrentarme a mi padre pero solo hasta cierto punto y no quiero que te haga daño, pa.  
  


 

George miro enternecido la preocupación del menor Malfoy y lo estrecho entre sus brazos para tranquilizarlo.  
  


 

-Te lo prometo Draco, no provocaré la ira de tu padre de nuevo. ¿De acuerdo? Prometo controlarme, pero tú no te atrevas a enfrentarte con Mal...con Lucius de el me encargo yo.  
  


 

Le dijo George entre serio y tierno. Draco sonrió encantado. Paresia un niño chiquito pensó George divertido.  
  


 

-Ven te llevare al comedor para que desayunes.  
  


 

Dijo Draco, intentando pararlo de la cama, pero George no quiso y bajo la mirada.  
  


 

-No, prefiero desayunar aquí.  
  


 

Le dijo George.  
  


 

-Oh, vamos por favor. En el comedor van a estar tu hermano y tus amigos.  
  


 

Eso basto para convencer a George de ir a comer al comedor. Tenia ganas de ver a Fred y abrasarse a su hermano. Así que levantándose siguió a Draco con paso pausado para no provocar dolor en ningún área de su lastimado cuerpo, gracias a Merlín Draco había usado una crema que había desaparecido las marcas de las duras bofetadas de la noche anterior y su rostro no tenia marcas.  
  


 

***

 

  
Harry se despertó por la luz del sol que entraba por una de las ventanas y le daba directo en el rostro. Parpadeo frotándose los ojos, desde que usaba las lentillas que Hermione le había regalado de cumpleaños, no necesitaba sus espejuelos, así que su vista recorrió rápidamente el precioso cuarto gótico y solo entonces recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Se sentó de golpe en la cama, pero un corrientazo de dolor que le recorrió toda la espina dorsal, lo hizo volver a tenderse. Solo entonces fue capas de al fin procesarlo todo. Estaba casado con el asesino de sus padres y Sirius y no solo eso, si no que también se había entregado, había gemido y sollozado de placer, en los brazos de ese asesino. Harry oculto la cara en la almohada y empezó a llorar con toda su alma, víctima de la culpa. Miro con odio la cicatriz de su mano y con furia empezó a arrojar contra las paredes todo lo que estaba a su alcance. Al verlo en ese estado los elfos domésticos que habían aparecido en el cuarto, desaparecieron para buscar al amo Voldemort. Lo encontraron en la biblioteca.

 

  
-Amo, el joven amo Harry, esta muy mal.  
  


 

Dijo uno de los elfos atropelladamente con una profunda reverencia.   
  


 

-Creo que tiene un ataque de histeria amo.  
  


 

Dijo el otro elfo, con otra reverencia. Voldemort no necesito oír más, se levanto de su asiento y salio rápidamente de la biblioteca dirigiéndose a su cuarto y al de su consorte. Lo encontró con el vidrio de algún objeto roto en la mano, listo para lastimarse asi mismo. De un manotazo Tom le quito el objeto y abofeteo al joven con el reverso de la mano.  
  


 

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?  
  


 

Le pregunto molesto. Harry lo miro con rabia y odio.  
  


 

-Tu madito asesino canalla.  
  


 

Le grito brincándole encima. Sorprendido Tom callo al suelo y tuvo que agarrarle a Harry las muñecas fuertemente para evitar los golpes del mas joven. Pero Harry no se tranquilizaba parecía león herido defendiéndose, así que Voldemort hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, bloqueo su núcleo mágico unos segundos, lo suficiente como para que Harry se desmayara por la falta de magia. Tom tomo a su desnudo consorte en brazos y lo llevo a la cama. Con un par de hechizos volvió todo lo de la habitación a su sitio. Fríamente se dirigió a un armario y le saco a su consorte una túnica de color rojo neutral, con diseños en dorado, con un conjunto de pantalón, camisa y ropa interior a juego. También preparo el baño y luego reanimo a Harry con un hechizo, el moreno pareció confundido por unos segundo, pero luego recordó todo, miro con rabia al Lord, pero la furiosa y fría mirada roja, le dijo que esta vez abrían represalias si atacaba.  
  


 

-Ahora te vas a meter a bañar, te vas a vestir, vas a dejar que un sanador te cure la mano y bajaras con un elfo domestico al comedor, luego hablaremos por que ahora mismo soy capas de golpearte.  
  


 

Le juro el Lord con los dientes apretados. Harry lo miro desafiante, no era tan idiota, como para atreverse a atacar al Lord sin tener varita. Así que obedeció, ya luego le cantaría tres verdades a su maridito.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Cuando Oliver llego al comedor se quedo impresionado, este era inmenso y elegante digno de un palacio, la vajilla era del mas fino cristal, la larga mesa y las sillas denotaban dinero y clase y en el comedor habían unos altos ventanales, que iban del suelo al techo. EL elfo lo llevo asta la segunda silla del lado izquierdo.  
  


 

-Este es su lugar señor.  
  


 

Extrañado Oliver se sentó y apenas lo había echo. Cuando en el comedor apareció Fred acompañado por otro elfo. Oliver se levanto de la silla y se abraso al pelirrojo.  
  


 

-Por Merlín estas bien.  
  


 

Exclamo Oliver.  
  


 

-Si y tu tambien.  
  


 

Suspiro Fred aliviado. El elfo le indico a Fred que tomara asiento en la primera silla de la derecha. Pero una vez mas, apenas habían puesto sus traseros con algo de incomodidad en los asientos, cuando otra persona entro acompañada de un elfo domestico, esta vez era George. Los gemelos corrieron unos a brazos del otro.  
  


 

-Fred.  
  


 

Exclamo George.  
  


 

-George, lo siento tanto, perdóname hermano. Snape, ese maldito me hechizo.  
  


 

Lloro el gemelo pelirrojo en el brazo de su hermano. George le acaricio la espalda con ternura.  
  


 

-Lo se hermano, cálmate.  
  


 

Le pidió George besándole la frente. Una vez hubo saludado a Oliver tomo asiento en el primer asiento de la izquierda como le insistía el elfo.  
  


 

-Por favor siéntense los amos dieron permiso para que desayunaran juntos y no lo están haciendo, nos meterán en problemas.  
  


 

Decían los nerviosos elfos. Así que George se ubicó junto a Oliver y frente a Fred.  
  


 

-¿Por que insisten en ponernos casi?  
  


 

Le pregunto Oliver a los gemelos, pero antes de que alguien pudiera hablar, por las grandes puertas del comedor entro nada mas y nada menos que Harry. Los elfos hicieron una profunda reverencia y los otros tres jóvenes corrieron hacia el pelinegro abrazándolo y alzándolo en vilo.  
  


 

-¿Estas bien Harry?  
  


 

-¿Te hizo daño pequeño?  
  


 

-¿Te sientes bien?  
  


 

-Ya calma parecen mis hermanos mayores-Les sonrió Harry para tranquilizarlos.-Si estoy bien y no me ha hecho daño. A menos que cuente la bofetada que me dio esta mañana.  
  


 

-¿Te pego?  
  


 

Gritaron indignados los otros tres.   
  


 

-Ya cálmense solo fue una cachetada.  
  


 

Dijo Harry. A Harry lo ubicaron en la cabecera de la mesa con Fred a su derecha y George a su izquierda. Extrañado el ojiverde pregunto el por que de la ubicación.  
  
  


-Usted es el esposo del amo, amo Harry y por eso va en la cabeza de la mesa en el área sur, su marido va justo al otro extremo. Y la posiciones del amo Oliver, y los amos gemelos son de acuerdo a los lugares que ocupan sus maridos junto al Lord.

 

 

Explicaron los elfos, desapareciendo, para buscar el desayuno. Ante las ultimas palabras reino un silencio incomodo. Al fin fue Oliver quien como el mayor se sintió con la obligación de hablar.  
  


 

-Bien parecemos chiquillos y el silencio no nos va a liberar de esta situación.  
  


 

Pero el castaño se vio interrumpido por los elfos que sirvieron el desayuno. Cuando los elfos volvieron a desaparecer Harry fue el que hablo.  
  


 

-Oliver tiene razón.  
  


 

-Estamos atrapados.  
  


 

Dijo George con un suspiro.  
  


 

-Cierto, George tiene razón. Como nuestros maridos tienen todo el derecho sobre nosotros y nuestra magia.  
  


 

Se lamento Fred.  
  


 

-Tiene que haber algún modo de escapar.  
  


 

Dijo Harry, pero los otros tres negaron.  
  


 

-Solo la viudez o que el enlace no se haya consumado.  
  


 

Dijo al fin George. Todos tenían las mismas miradas de desesperanza.  
  


 

-¿Tu matrimonio se...se con...sumo?  
  


 

Le pregunto Harry avergonzado al castaño.  
  


 

-Harry, me case de azul, no de blanco precisamente, y el mismo que me quito la virginidad ya hace 4 años atrás fue el mismo con quien me case. Así que dime ¿Tú que crees?  
  


 

Le pregunto Oliver sonrojado. Harry enrojeció.  
  


 

-Eh, si tienes razón ¿Y ustedes?  
  


 

Le pregunto a los gemelos.  
  


 

-No se si te diste cuenta pequeño, pero estaba hechizado hice todo lo que Snape, quiso in... in... incluso eso.  
  


 

Dijo Fred sonrojado.  
  


 

-Mi marido es Lucius Malfoy ¿De verdad se creen que me dio elección? Hizo lo que se le vino la gana conmigo y al cuerno mi opinión.  
  


 

Dijo George amargamente. Fred extendió la mano sobre la mesa y acaricio la de George sintiéndose culpable. George le sonrió débilmente para tranquilizarlo. Luego se miraron maliciosos, intercambiaron una mirada con Oliver y mirando a Harry los tres le preguntaron.  
  


 

-¿Y tu Harry?  
  


 

El furioso tono rojo que adquirió hasta el ultimo resquicio de piel del mas joven contesto la pregunta.   
  


 

-Saben Marcus menciono varias veces algo de una profecía, ayer.  
  


 

Comento Oliver.  
  


 

-Y Lucius  
  


 

Añadió George.  
  


 

-También Snape.  
  


 

-Si, yo también oí mencionar un par de veces la profecía, pero ¿De que profecía hablaran?  
  


 

Pregunto Harry.  
  


 

Pero no pudieron seguir hablando, pues en ese momento en el comedor entraron Tom, Severus, Lucius y Marcus.  
  


 

-¿Aun no empiezan a desayunar?  
  


 

Les pregunto Snape. Los cuatro jóvenes intercambiaron miradas entre si, la mirada de George le indico a su gemelo que se contuviera. Ninguno de los cuatro consortes respondió, se limitaron a tomar sus cubiertos y a empezar a comer en silencio sin mirar a sus maridos. Los otros cuatro se sentaron en el mismo orden que sus consortes pero en el otro extremo de la mesa. Los cuatro Gryffindor agradecieron lo grande de la mesa que les permitía estar tan lejos de sus maridos.  
  


 

**Continuara....**


	13. Capítulo 12: El Diario de Grodic: Parte 1.

**Capítulo 12: El Diario de Grodic: Parte 1.**

  
Cuando Tom termino su desayuno se levanto y le indico a Harry con un gesto que fuera hacia el. A Harry le hubiese encantado mandarlo al cuerno, pero las miradas de sus tres amigos, le suplicaron que no lo desafiara. Con un suspiro resignado, Harry se levanto de la silla y camino hasta su esposo que estaba en el medio del comedor, Voldemort lo tomo de la cintura y lo beso. Mas por instinto que por otra cosa Harry respondió. Voldemort se separo de su boca aun sin quitar el brazo de su cintura, sonriendo con malicia, Harry lo miro con rabia y los gemelos y Oliver rogaron a los cielos que Harry no estallara. Gracias a Merlín el cielo pareció escucharlos por que Harry se mordió la lengua para no decir nada.

 

  
-Oliver, Fred, George-Les dijo a los otros chicos con una ligera inclinación burlona de cabeza para asombro y terror de los pobres jóvenes-Cuando en la mesa solo estemos cenando nosotros se sentaran junto a sus maridos. Tu también cariño-Le dijo a Harry mirándolo y dándose la vuelta, empezó a caminar fuera del comedor, resignado Harry lo siguió, lanzándole una mirada de despedida a sus amigos.

 

  
-¿Vieron ese beso?

 

  
Pregunto Oliver. Los gemelos asintieron.

 

  
-Dudo que Voldemort lo deje escapar, no se si lo ame, pero de que le tiene ganas a nuestro buscador se las tiene.  
  


 

Ante ese comentario los gemelos no tuvieron más remedio que mostrarse de acuerdo.  
  


 

-Yo prefiero no tener que pelear con ese energúmeno de Marcus-Les susurro Oliver levantándose de la mesa- Así que me retiro. Tuinki-Llamo al elfo.  
  


 

-Si amo Oliver.  
  


 

-Dirígeme a mi habitación.  
  


 

Le pidió el castaño sin mirar en ningún momento hacia su marido. Pero Marcus se levanto tambien de la mesa.  
  


 

-Tuinki vete, yo llevare a mi consorte quiero hablar con el.  
  


 

Le ordeno Marcus al elfo. Tuinki desapareció con una reverencia y tomando a Oliver de la mano fuertemente para rabia del castaño Marcus lo saco de hay.   
  


 

-Ven George nos vamos.  
  


 

Le ordeno Lucius a su pelirrojo consorte. Los instintos de Fred le indicaron que debía de proteger a su hermano. Así que parándose de la mesa, corrió hasta su hermano y lo sostuvo de un brazo.  
  


 

-No.  
  


 

Desafió a Lucius.  
  


 

-Frederick.  
  


 

Salto Snape indignado.  
  


 

-Le he dicho mil veces que es Fred no Frederick.  
  
  


Le soltó el gemelo.

 

 

-George ven aca ahora.  
  


 

Le ordeno Lucius con una voz peligrosamente sedosa. George estuvo apunto de revelarse pero la promesa que le hizo a Draco estaba fresca en su mente. Así que virándose hacia Fred lo beso en la frente.  
  


 

-Voy a estar bien este no es el mejor momento para pelear, estamos en desventaja.  
  


 

Le dijo suavemente mirándolo a los ojos y luego con paso orgulloso se dirigió hacia Lucius. Lucius lo miro complacido y le indico que lo siguiera. Snape se acercó hasta su consorte y saco al asombrado pelirrojo de ahí.

 

  
***  
  


 

-Dime que demonios te ocurría esta mañana.  
  


 

Le ordeno el Lord a Harry.  
  


 

-Oh, nada importante, solo que me di cuenta de que deje que el asesino de MIS PADRES, se llevara mi virginidad.

 

  
Le dijo Harry con la suavidad del papel de lija. Voldemort lo miro peligrosamente.  
  


 

-No quiero pelear contigo Harry, eres mi consorte y no te quiero lastimar.  
  


 

-Nunca bajes la guardia ante mi Tom por que te juro que te matare.  
  


 

Le dijo Harry venenosamente. Tom sonrió burlonamente.  
  


 

-No te preocupes Harry no la bajare-Le aseguro, dirigiéndose a un cajón de su escritorio saco un paquete que le arrojó a Harry.  
  


 

-¿Que es esto?  
  


 

Pregunto Harry sacando del paquete lo que parecía se un hermoso libro de tapa de un rojo tan oscuro que casi era negra. En el centro llevaba el escudo de Gryffindor.   
  


 

-Es el diario de uno de tus antepasados.  
  


 

Dijo Tom indiferente.  
  


 

-¿De quien y para que se supone que lo quiera?  
  


 

-Como podrás ver tiene el escudo de Gryffindor, así que imagínate tu solito de quien es.  
  


 

-¿De...de...De Grodic Gryffindor?  
  


 

-Correcto.  
  


 

-Pero mi madre no era una sangre pura.  
  


 

-Pero si tu padre, descendiente directo de Grodic Gryffindor, con la muerte de James Potter automáticamente tu te convertiste en el heredero de Gryffindor.   
  


 

-Desde cuando tienes este diario.  
  


 

-Tres meses.  
  


 

Contesto Voldemort escuetamente sacando una llave de un cofre y arrojándosela.  
  


 

-Es la llave del diario.  
  


 

Le dijo a modo de explicación. Harry lo miro extrañado.  
  


 

-Acepto que es posible que Gryffindor sea mi antepasado, pero que tiene que ver con todo esto.  
  


 

-La profecía que tanta curiosidad le causa a ti y a tus amigos esta en ese diario. Escrita por el propio Grodic. Así que si tanto quieres saber que pasa, pues léelo, yo tengo que ir a hacer algunas cosas.  
  


 

Harry analizó las cosas rápidamente y detuvo a Tom.  
  


 

-¿Los gemelos y Oliver pueden venir?  
  


 

Le pregunto. Tom asintió.  
  


 

-Los mandare a traer después de todo la profecía también tiene que ver con ellos.  
  


 

Le dijo Tom y salió. 1 5 minutos después, Oliver, George y Fred estaban en la habitación. Los tres aliviados, de haber podido escapar a sus maridos.

 

  
**Continuara**


	14. Capítulo 13: El diario de Grodic: Parte 2

** Capítulo 13: El diario de Grodic: Parte 2 **   
  


 

 

  
Ni que decir que en cuanto supieron lo que era el libro y con lo que tenia que ver, Oliver, y los gemelos quisieron empezar a leerlo de inmediato. Todos se quitaron sus túnicas y zapatos y se acomodaron en la cama de Harry y el Lord. Los gemelos cada uno tomaron una almohada y se acostaron boca abajo con las cabezas apoyadas en las manos para oír a Harry, Oliver se sentó con las piernas cruzadas recostándose contra el espaldar de la cama y Harry se sentó con las piernas en posición de meditación en el centro de la cama de cara a sus amigos.  
  


 

-Vamos empieza Harry.  
  


 

Lo apuro Fred. Harry asintió y abrió el diario en la primera página, para empezar a leer:  
  


 

_14 de Agosto del 990_   
  


 

-Vaya estamos a Agosto 8, dentro de una semana mas ese diario cumplirá mas de 1000 años.  
  


 

Comento George por lo bajito.  
  


 

_Querido diario, eres un regalo de... pues en fin de él. Pero empezaré por el principio tengo 17 años, mi nombre es Lord Godric Gryffindor. O bueno seré Lord cuando mi padre se muera y espero que no sea pronto. Hace una semana, exactamente el 5 de Agosto estaba dando una vuelta por los alrededores de mi hogar con mis tres amigos los gemelos Galet y Galian y Jeset el mayor de nosotros. Siempre habían trabajado en la mansión de la familia así que los conozco desde que tengo uso de razón. Bueno el caso es que estábamos dando el dichoso paseo cuando fui secuestrado, pase dos días en un oscuro calabozo junto a los gemelos y Jeset. EL 7 de Agosto nos sacaron del calabozo y fuimos separados no supe nada de mis amigos durante largas y angustiosas horas y cuando los vine a ver, fue en la noche en la ceremonia de enlace, si ese hombre me obligo a enlazarme con el._   
  


 

Oliver, Harry, Fred y George, se miraron sorprendidos.   
  


 

-Nosotros fuimos secuestrados el mismo día.

 

  
Dijo Oliver aun con la boca abierta.  
  


 

-Y nos enlazamos el mismo día.  
  


 

Añadió Fred.   
  


 

-Al parecer aun no había construido Hogwarts.  
  


 

Comento Harry.  
  


 

-Hogwarts fue construido al rededor del año 1000.  
  


 

Dijo George.  
  


 

-Continúa Harry.  
  


 

Le pidió Oliver y Harry asintió.  
  


 

_-Ese estraño, pero hermoso hombre me obligo a consumar nuestro matrimonio, me robo la virginidad sin pedir permiso, pero es desconcertante, por que a pesar de eso, fue tierno conmigo y tuvo mucho cuidado, nunca he sido hipócrita y no lo seré ahora, la verdad es que disfrute mucho en sus brazos. Pero no me gusto para nada que me obligara a casarme con el._   
  


 

-"Igualito que yo".-Pensó Harry.  
  


 

_-El me resulta muy desconcertante a veces es tierno y a veces tan fuerte que me asusta. El me confunde, Salazar me confunde._   
  


 

-¿Salazar?  
  


 

Preguntaron los gemelos a la vez.  
  


 

-¿Salazar Slytherin?  
  


 

Pregunto Oliver atónito.   
  


 

-Eso sospecho  
  


 

Respondió Harry, antes de seguir leyendo.

 

 

_Los primeros días fueron fuertes pues yo como buen Gryffindor nunca quise dar mi brazo a torcer, pero el tampoco daba el suyo a torcer, era inflexible y pretendía que se le respetara en todo. Me sacaba y aun me saca de quicio. Siempre que peleamos me dice que me acostumbre a hacer lo que el dice, que ahora soy su consorte, un Slytherin._   
  


 

-¡Oh, por Merlín, Grodic Gryffindor, estuvo casado con Salazar Slytherin!  
  


 

Exclamo Oliver consternado.  
  


 

_-No te negare querido diario que me gustaría a veces poder usar mi magia, pero no es tan fácil, mi magia esta atada a Salazar y por lo que he visto Salazar es de armas tomar. Le encanta vestirme de rojo y adornarme con cadenas de oro, la verdad que no se por que. El mismo no viste nunca de rojo, casi siempre esta vestido o de negro o de verde y plata, le encanta la plata. Recuerdo que cuando vio aquel escudo de mi familia era una pantera, simplemente me comento:_

_-Ustedes los Gryffindor parecéis leones y creo sinceramente que os quedaría bien ese animal de escudo._

_Ahora que lo pienso no se oye tan mal, el león es un animal valiente y el rojo y el dorado son colores que me gustan. El escudo de mi marido va muy bien con el en mi opinión. Es una hermosa serpiente con fondo verde y plata. Me gusta por que le pega, astuto y peligroso. Deberías de poder oír a Salazar hablando con esa odiosa serpiente que tiene resulta fascinante._

_Esta mañana te regalo a mí querido diario, te regalo a mí, como un regalo de paz. Y cuando yo sea Lord Gryffindor el escudo que Salazar dibujo e hizo especialmente para mi, será el de mi hogar._

_Atte: Grodic Gryffindor (Slytherin)_

 

 

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

 

  
-¿Salazar Slytherin, el maldito fundador de Slytherin escogió nuestro escudo y colores?  
  


 

Explotó al fin Oliver.  
  


 

Mientras tanto Harry pensaba en las similitudes. Grodic y sus 3 amigos, Harry y los 3 suyos. El mayor, los gemelos y el, era tal y el orden que seguían Harry y los chicos. Oliver era el mayor, Fred y George le seguían y el era el mas pequeño. Salazar tenía una serpiente y Voldemort tenia a Nagini. Salazar había sido tierno y gentil con Grodic cuando tomo para si la virginidad del chico y Voldemort había sido igual con el. Al parecer Oliver y los gemelos habían dejado de discutir por que lo estaban mirando esperando a que siguiera leyendo:  
  


 

_Agosto 19 del 990:_

_No se donde esta Salazar querido diario, la verdad es que me dejo aquí en el cuarto y salió según el a hacer algo. Te voy a hablar un poco de mis amigos, pues apenas sabes de ellos el nombre. A Jeset Edwood el mayor de nosotros lo obligaron a casarse con Marlende, el sobrino de Salazar. ¿Sabes? Jeset se caso de azul, si es justamente lo que crees, se caso sin ser virgen y ¿Adivinas quien fue el que se lo cogio? Pues el mismo Marlende Falcon, en una fiesta. Fue la fiesta de su graduación como mago. Y el pobre Jeset estaba muerto de borracho. Según el, nunca pensó volver a ver a Marlende y creo que cierta parte de el aun no sale de su asombro. Eh, querido diario no pienses que soy chismoso, pero tu solo eres un diario y nadie a demás de yo y quien sabe tal vez algún descendiente mio te leerán, así que Jeset, nunca me podrá acusar de chismoso._

 

 

Todos miraron a Oliver quien tenía la boca tapada con las manos, asombrado.  
  


 

-¿Que te sucede Oliver?  
  


 

Le pregunto Harry. George creyo entender.  
  


 

-¿Oliver, la noche de tu graduación te emborrachaste?  
  


 

Oliver asintió.  
  


 

-Y Flint te cogio ¿Verdad?

 

 

Pregunto Fred impresionado.  
  


 

-Fred no seas vulgar.-Le dijo Oliver escandalizado.-Pero tienes razón, si esa noche Marucs y yo...Marcus y yo tuvimos relaciones.  
  


 

-Hay mas ¿Verdad?  
  


 

Inquirió Harry.  
  


 

-Si, Marcus es sobrino, del señor tenebroso.  
  


 

-¿Eso es todo?  
  


 

Dijo George mirándolo fijamente. Oliver respiro profundamente.  
  


 

-Jeset Edwood es, el primero en aparecer en la linea genealógica de mi familia. Tubo una hija Marlen Edwood, quien era la madre de esta era un misterio. Marlen fue madre soltera, pero para que no se supiera puso a su hijo Marlon Wood. Desde entonces en mi familia por línea directa los varones hemos sido Wood.  
  


 

Ni que decir todos estaban en estado catatónico.  
  


 

-Harry sigue leyendo, por favor.  
  


 

Le pidió Oliver.  
  


 

_-Luego están los gemelos a Galet y Galian siempre han sido uña y mugre y de pronto ¡Zaz! Los pobrecitos se ven casadotes y separados. Pues para que te digo una piraña es mas mansa que esos dos cuando se enojan. Empezaré por Galet, por miedo a represalias contra Galian accedió al matrimonio, pero te aseguro que al pobre Elker Prince le hace la vida de cuadritos. Galet le dio un nuevo significado a la palabra consorte, por que aunque fue el único que se enlazo sin presentar batalla, desobedece a Elker, hace lo que quiere y vuelve loco al pobre Elker, yo creo que Elker, quien es la mano derecha de Salazar lo ama._

  
-¿Elker Prince? No se el apellido de la madre de Snape pero era muy parecido a ese. ¿Creen que Snape es descendiente de Elker?  
  


 

Pregunto George. Los otros tres asintieron.  
  


 

_-Luego esta Galian, pobre se dio de narices con alguien mas fuerte que el. Edmund Malfoy, no deja que Galian se le rebele. Y si lo hace, al pobre le va de la patada. Oh, no es que sea malo, no siempre que Galian se comporta el lo trata bien y con ternura, pero cuando a Galian le sale a flote su temperamento, bueno digamos que a Malfoy segundo al mando de Salazar, también le sale el suyo._   
  


 

-Lo mas seguro, Lucius es descendiente de Edmund.  
  


 

Dijo George.  
  


 

-Cierto después de todo, los Malfoy son una familia bastante antigua.  
  


 

_-No me gusta ver que los gemelos estaban separados. Pero supongo que es el destino, a la larga ambos habrían terminado haciendo su vida y separándose, pero aun así se me hace tan raro que ahora sean Galian Malfoy y Galet Prince, cuando hasta hace poco eran sólo los gemelos Weasley._   
  


 

-¿Weasley?  
  


 

Exclamaron los gemelos.  
  


 

-Es como si la historia se repitiera.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver asombrado.  
  


 

-Esto no es casualidad.  
  


 

Dijo Harry.  
  


 

-Es que si tu fueras un Gryffindor yo tampoco dudaría de que esto no fuera una casualidad.  
  


 

Dijo George.  
  


 

-Eh, chicos, es que, Grodic Gryffindor era mi antepasado por parte de padre. Yo desciendo de el. Y Tom, el es el heredero de Salazar.  
  


 

-¿Que?  
  


 

-Merlín, esto es de locos.   
  


 

Dijo Fred.  
  


 

-Harry busca esa profecía que el tío de Marcus te mencionó.  
  


 

Harry empezó a rebuscar en el diario de Grodic y se detuvo en la pagina del:  
  


 

_14 de Febrero de 991_

_Querido Diario hoy escribo en ti con lágrimas en mis ojos. Tenia ya seis meses de embarazo y mi bebe...Salazar cometió un error en la poción y esta se interrumpió, trate de mantener al bebe con mi magia, pero lo perdí. Ya no pude hacer mas, mi bebe mi pequeño bebe esta muerto. Y no fui el único los gemelos y Jeset también perdieron a sus bebes. Galian era el que mejor estaba sobre llevando mantener al bebe con su magia, pero trato de levantarse de la cama y en su estado tan débil callo al suelo, se dio justo en el vientre y tuvo un aborto espontáneo. Sinceramente no se cual de los cuatro se siente mas miserable._

_Atte: Godric Slytherin._

 

 

-Pobres.

 

  
-Que horrible perder a sus bebes.  
  


 

-Que triste.  
  


 

Se lamentaron los tres más grandes. Harry también sintió pena por su tatatatatatatatatatarrararararabuelo.   
  


 

-Que infortunado.

 

  
Dijo el oji verde, a la vez que se fijaba en que a esas alturas parecía que Grodic había aceptado su destino, pues firmaba con el apellido de Salazar.

 

  
-Un momento. Y si ellos también hacen mal la poción.  
  


 

Dijo George asustado.  
  


 

-No, yo no soportaría que una criaturita mia se me muriera.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver con horror.  
  


 

-Ah, no por muy maestro de pociones que sea Snape, en eso no coopero.  
  


 

Aseguro Fred aterrorizado. Sin saber que decir Harry siguió leyendo y salto hasta el 2 de marzo, pues le llamo la atención el hecho de que Grodic no había firmado como Slytherin, si no como Gryffindor.  
  
  


 

_2 de marzo del 991._

_No lo puedo creer querido diario. Salazar me mintió, nunca me amo. Ni Edmund a Galian, ni Marlende a Jeset, ni Elker a Galet, solo fuimos una pieza, algo para lograr cumplir una estupida profecía. Estaba en la biblioteca de Salazar buscando algo de leer, cuando por pura casualidad del destino encontré un pergamino, por curiosidad lo leí y nunca olvidare lo que en el vi, era una profecía, decía que mi hijo el hijo de Gryffindor y Slytherin, seria tan poderoso que su poder seria mayor que el de sus propios padres. Seria tan poderoso que gobernaría el mundo, bajo el mando de su padre. Mas los hijos de Jeset, Galet y Galian, serian sus guardianes. Poderosos guardianes que lo protegerían y lo ayudarían a conquistar el mundo. Furioso se lo conte a mis amigos. Les exigimos, la libertad y la liberación de nuestras magias y ellos no las dieron. Y eso nos demuestra cuan poco nos querían, si es que nos querían en algo. Nunca perdonare a Salazar Slytherin. Y no por mi, si no por haber querido utilizar a mi pequeño._

 

 

Atte: Godric Gryffindor.  
  


 

  
-Maldito Slytherin.  
  


 

Exclamaron los gemelos.  
  


 

-Por eso el odio entre las casas.  
  


 

Comento Oliver.  
  


 

-Ya Slytherin y Gryffindor se odiaban a un antes de la construcción de Hogwarts.  
  


 

-Un momento ¿Y si la profecía del pobre Grodic y sus amigos es la nuestra?  
  


 

Pregunto George, temiendo la respuesta. Oliver negó con la cabeza.  
  


 

-¿Nunca prestaron atención a clases?  
  


 

Pregunto Oliver.  
  


 

-Para eso estaba Lee.  
  


 

-Para eso estaba Hermione.  
  


 

Respondieron los gemelos y Harry respectivamente. Oliver entorno los ojos y les contesto.  
  


 

-Según el mismo Remus Lupin, profesor de DCAO de mi 7mo año, 5to de ustedes y tercero de Harry, las profecías se pueden parecer, mas, nunca son idénticas, siempre se diferencian en algún punto. Esa no puede ser nuestra profecía aunque se llegara a parecer, pues esa fue la de ellos.  
  


 

Respondió Oliver.  
  


 

-Oh.  
  


 

Fue todo lo que dijo Fred.  
  


 

-Sigue leyendo Hary.  
  


 

Le pidió George.  
  


 

-Parece que Grodic olvido el diario por mucho tiempo, pues, lo próximo que escribe es del 1 de enero del 992.  
  


 

**Continuara....**


	15. Capítulo 14: Diario de Grodic: Parte 3.

** Capítulo 14: Diario de Grodic: Parte 3. **

 

 

_1 de enero de 992:_

_Querido diario. No sabes la sorpresa que fue encontrarte entre mis viejas pertenencias. Desde que me separe de Salazar muchas cosas han pasado, la mayoría tristes. Al volver a mi casa, descubrí que mi padre Jensey había muerto. Mi madre estaba enferma de tuberculosis, casi en su fase final. De pronto me vi convertido en Lord Gryffindor, sin proponérmelo ni esperármelo. Galian, mi querido Galian, aun lloro al recordarlo. Yo me enamore y bien hondo de ese imbecil de Salazar, pero el amor de Galian por Edmund Malfoy fue aún mayor._

_La pérdida de sus ilusiones, la traición de Malfoy y la pérdida de su bebe, lo mataron. Galian enfermo tambien de tuberculosis mágica, murió querido diario. Nada pudimos hacer, por que lo mas importante y lo que mato definitivamente a Galian fue que perdió las ganas de vivir, cuando lo perdió todo. Galet, mi querido amigo, estuvo destruido, lloraba a su hermano noche y día, pero aprendió a sobrevivir con eso. Si sobrevivir, en realidad no creo que ninguno de nosotros vuelva a ser capas de vivir._

_Tal vez Jeset lo sea, el tiene el gran consuelo de Marlen. Ese loco de Jeset, había tomado de la poción sobrante que había quedado y la había mejorado. Quería arriesgarse a tener otro hijo de Marlende. Cuando nos fuimos de la mansión Slytherin ese loco tenia 1 semana de embarazo. Marlen en gran parte es quien nos ha ayudado a aguantar tantas perdidas. Galet, decidió casarse y tener hijos. Quiere recuperar a ese pequeño angel que nunca nació y a su hermano. Pero dice que esta vez se casa con una mujer, que es mucho mas seguro el embarazo de una hembra que el de un varón y que el no vuelve a arriesgarse a perder un hijo. No se lo e dicho, pero soñé que tenia dos bebes en sus brazos, a uno lo llamaba Elkerien y al otro Galian. Se que mis sueños, son en realidad cosas que van a pasar. Asi que por lo menos Jeset y Galet, tendran algo por que vivir._

_Att: Grodic Gryffindor._

 

 

  
-Elkerien, aparece en el árbol genealógico de la familia.  
  


 

Dijo Fred.  
  


 

-¿Como lo saben, si ustedes no se estudiaban ni los libros de las clases?   
  


 

Pregunto Oliver.  
  


 

-Por que creíamos que Ginny iba a ser varón y cuando preguntamos como se llamaría y mira que solo teníamos como cuatro años, mamá nos contesto "Elkerien". Tu padre quiere que se llame Elkerien por que se yo quien de vuestro árbol genealógico.  
  


 

Recordó Fred.  
  


 

-Es cierto. Y si recuerdas una vez cuando teníamos 7 años mamá nos dijo que papá quería que nos llamáramos Elkerien y Galian, pero ella quería ponernos Frederick George, y George Frederick, así que ella gano.  
  


 

Recordó George.  
  


 

-Así que descienden del pobre Galet.  
  


 

Comento Harry. Los gemelos asintieron asombrados.  
  


 

-Sigue Harry.   
  


 

Le pidieron los otros tres. Harry salto hasta la fundación de Hogwarts.  
  


 

 

_31 de Julio del 1000:_

_No puedo creerlo querido diario. Hace algunos años herede un castillo de parte de mi abuelo materno. Hace poco mas de seis meses me mude a el. El castillo se llamaba Hogwarts. Estaba rodeado por un bosque mágico y un lago. Sabia que el castillo no era solo mio, pues la otra mitad del castillo mi abuelo se lo había dejado a su hija adoptiva, Helga Hofflepuff. Una vez en Hogwarts me encariñe con Helga y con Rowena Ravenclaw, la dueña del lago quien tenia una casa flotante en el._

_Siempre me pregunte quien era el dueño de los terrenos del bosque, mas nunca lo supe. Bueno no lo supe hasta, que a Helga se le ocurrió la idea de hacer de nuestro castillo un colegio. A mi me gusto la idea, así que hablamos con Rowena Ravenclaw, para que se uniera a nosotros. La inteligente Rowena accedió encantada y dono su lago para la escuela y fue a ella a quién se le ocurrió la idea de que los estudiantes llegaran en su primer año por el lago y sus próximos años por carruajes cruzando los terrenos. En todo el proceso de sacar las licencias necesarias, lanzar los hechizos para que Hogwarts no pudiera ser localizado por muggles y eso, a Rowena se le ocurrió hablar con el dueño del bosque que rodeaba Hogwarts, para que se uniera a nosotros y donara el bosque. Helga y yo, le respondimos que no sabíamos quien era. Pero ella dijo, que lo conocía y que sabia donde vivía._

_Asi que la dejamos, después de todo nos parecía buena idea. El misterioso hombre acepto y prometió llegar a Hogwarts en dos semanas. Estábamos todos entusiasmado, decidimos que los cuatro seríamos directores y cada uno tendría una casa que llevaría su apellido. Yo decidí que el escudo de Gryffindor, fuera un león y se me ocurrió usar exactamente el mismo escudo que Salazar había echo para mi, pues el león era valiente y esa seria la cualidad importante de mi casa, la valentía y la lealtad. Helga decidió usar un tejon pues según ella en su casa seria bienvenida toda persona que fuera buena y estuviera dispuesta a trabajar, Helga es el ser mas bondadoso que conozco seguramente y eligió los colores negro y amarillo, según ella el amarillo para tener algo en común con los futuros Gryffindor pues yo había escogido por colores el rojo y el dorado. En cuanto a Rowena ella quería que su escudo fuera un Águila o un búho, pues lo mas importante para los Ravenclaw seria la inteligencia. Al final se decidió por el águila y el color azul y plata. Todos escogimos un lugar para que fuera el hogar de aquellos estudiantes que estuvieran en nuestra casa. El misterioso hombre ya había pedido las mazmorras para que fuera donde vivieran sus estudiantes y donde el diera clase. Pues había pedido la materia de pociones. Yo había pedido la de Defensa. Rowena la de Encantamientos y Helga la de Herbologia. AL fin llego el día en que el misterioso hombre llegaba a unirse a Hogwarts y a que no adivinas quien era el otro misterioso fundador de Hogwarts? Pues muy simple, el cuarto fundador no era otro que Salazar Slytherin, mi ex-marido._

_Lord Grodic Gryffindor_   
  


 

 

-Harry si paras ahora te matamos.  
  


 

Le advirtieron los otros tres.  
  


 

-Ya es hora del almuerzo casi, chicos.  
  


 

-Que se joda, sigue leyendo.  
  


 

Le dijo Oliver y los gemelos lo apoyaron.  
  
  


-Donde manda capitán no manda buscador.

  
  


Ironizo Harry por lo bajito antes de seguir leyendo.

 

 

 

  
_1 de Agosto del 1000:_

_Como se atreve ese...ese....mi ex-marido a pedirme que le diga que fue de mis amigos. A pues se lo dije y encantado, sabia que el se lo diria a Elker, Edmud y Marlende. Le dije que Galian había muerto, que Galet se había casado y era padre de dos niños y que era nuestro profesor de trasformaciones tambien. Por ultimo le dije que Jeset tambien se había casado y tenia una hija. Y no le dije que Marlen era hija de su sobrino, por que Jeset no queria que Marlende supiera nunca, lo que había perdido. A un mes de que los primeros alumnos vengan a estudiar a Hogwarts, me estoy volviendo loco, Salasar me descontrola y lo odio._

_Lord Grodic Gryffindor._

 

 

-Sigue.  
  


 

Fue todo el comentario que recibió Harry.  
  


 

-Oh, ya vasta.  
  


 

Se quejo Harry y fue directo a las ultimas tres paginas y las leyó.   
  
  


 

_2 de marzo del 1021:_   
  


_Hoy ase ya 30 años atrás, cuando solo tenia 17 años, me fui para siempre del lado de Salazar y aunque en estos últimos 21 años fui su amante, nunca quise volver con el. Hace dos años me case con Beatriz de Mizar. La maestra de Astronomía. Salazar estuvo apunto de abandonar Hogwarts pero no lo hizo y yo no se por que, pero decidí seguir junto a el. Seguir siendo su amante, pues Salazar siempre fue y será una droga para mí. Pero ahora casi 30 años después el mismo día que yo lo deje, Salazar es ahora quien me deja a mi. Cuando se entero de que Beatriz estaba embarazada y me iba a dar a nuestro primer hijo, decidió partir. Que lo haga no me importa, yo se que volverá y tambien se de la cámara de los secretos que construyo, en el segundo piso, lavado de chicas. Pero no diré nada eso es solo su problema. Y aunque se que Salazar volverá, ahora en ti, escribiré esta profecía de una premonición que tuve. Mas Salazar nunca la sabrá, nunca sabrá que ustedes los malditos Slytherin siempre serán la maldición de los Gryffindor._

_Los años pasaran y la historia se olvidara._

_Slytherin y Gryffindor siempre con su eterna riña, las casas enemigas._

 

_Mas la historia se repetirá, cuando un niño con una cicatriz en su frente_

 

_descendiente mio_

 

_tenga la misma edad en la que yo caí en sus garras._

 

_Ese niño que llevara mi sangre y el heredero de Slytherin, que llevará la_

 

_sangre de Salazar_

 

_Serán los mas que se odien de todos los Gryffindor y los Slytherin._

 

_El Slytherin le arrebatará sus padres al Gryffindor._

 

_Uno al otro buscaran destruirse y una falsa profecía indicara que deben_

 

_de matarse, el uno al otro._

 

_Mas si el mas joven que será el Gryffindor llega a los diecisiete con vida_

 

_La profecía llegara hasta el mas grande, que será el Slytherin._

 

_Eh aquí mis palabras si un hijo de ambos llegara a nacer seria el mas_

 

_grande mago_

 

_a un mas que el mismo Merlín._

 

_Dependerá de sus padres el camino que tome el niño, el mas poderoso que_

 

_haya existido jamás._

 

_Si buscas en línea directa dos gemelos de cabello rojo y de apellido Weasley_

 

_dos años mayores que mi heredero, descendientes directos de Galet_

 

_serán los destinados a cumplir la tarea que Galet y Galian nunca pudieron_

 

_llevar a termino,_

 

_dar a luz los guardianes y ayudantes del hijo del Gryffindor y el Slytherin._

 

_Del ultimo descendiente varón de los Edwood ahora llamado Wood un chico_

 

_cuatro años mayor que el mas joven de los dos herederos, dara a luz al tercer_

 

_guardián y ayudante del pequeño hijo de los herederos._

 

_Sus parejas estarán destinadas asi:_

 

_Uno de los gemelos con el cabello rojo deberá de ir con el ultimo_

 

_descendiente de Elker Prince,_

 

_cuyo apellido ya no será Prince._

 

_El otro gemelo estará destinado al ultimo descendiente de Edmund Malfoy._

 

_De este descendiente toda su familia abra estado en Slytherin siempre._

 

_Este gemelo tendrá los ojos de un viejo amor de la vida del descendiente_

 

_Malfoy._

 

_Y_

 

_el tercer consorte será el que estará destinado nuevamente al único sobrino_

 

_de Lord Voldemort._

 

_Este también al igual que Marlende habrá tomado la virginidad de su_

 

_consorte 4 años antes_

 

_de enlazarse a el, solo por una casualidad del destino,_

 

_la noche de graduación del descendiente de Jeset._

 

_Y aunque se casarán obligados ellos tendrán la oportunidad que nosotros_

 

_nunca tuvimos._

 

_Lord Grodic Gryffindor._

 

 

_Estas son las ultimas palabras que escribo en ti mi querido diario, ahora todo depende del destino._

_Grodic._   
  


 

 

-Un momento okay el único descendiente de Gryffindor es Harry y tiene la cicatriz en la frente. Pero por lo que yo se Oliver tiene otro hermano mayor y varios primos ¿Cómo puede estar Voldemort tan seguro de que es él?  
  
  


Pregunto Fred. Oliver mismo contesto a la pregunta.

  
  


-Por que todo señala hacia mi. Marcus tomo mi virginidad la noche de graduación. El es el único sobrino del Lord. Y yo soy el menor de los varones Wood.

 

 

-Okay, pero somos 8 Weasley varones...  
  


 

Harry interrumpió a Fred.  
  


 

-La profecía habla de Gemelos y ustedes son los únicos del clan Weasley.  
  


 

-Okay pero ¿como sabían cual estaba destinado a Malfoy y cual a Snape?  
  
  


Oliver y Harry quedaron callados ante la ultima pregunta hasta que al fin fue George el que respondió.

  
  


- _"Este gemelo tendrá los ojos de un viejo amor de la vida del descendiente Malfoy."_ -Recitó George-Yo, yo tengo los mismos ojos que el tío Lancelot y el y Lucius fueron pareja en el pasado.-Explicó.

 

 

-Lo que no entiendo es que hace a Tom pensar que es Lucius y no Draco.  
  


 

Comento Harry.   
  


 

-Yo si se.-Dijo Fred.-La profecía dice _"De este descendiente toda su familia abra estado en Slytherin siempre"_. Lo cual significa que no puede ser Draco por que Tonks es su prima y es una Gryffindor, Andrómeda Black hermana de Narcissa, tampoco fue una Slytherin, fue una Ravenclaw y por ultimo Sirius su primo segundo era un Gryffindor tambien.  
  


 

Todos asintieron. El Lord había descifrado bien la profecía y los había atrapado ¿Pero a qué se refería Godric Gryffindor con eso de la oportunidad que ellos nunca tuvieron?¿Se refería a la muerte de los hijos de ellos? ¿O a otra cosa?  
  


 

**Continuara....**


	16. Capítulo 15: Convivencia

** Capítulo 15: Convivencia **   
  


 

 

_~~3 semanas después~~  
_

 

Oliver miro con una sonrisa a Marcus, mientras jugueteaba distraídamente con la cadena de oro blanco con una medalla en forma de sol en una amatista que le había regalado Marcus, caminaban por lo jardines de la mansión. Llegaron hasta una fuente de agua y Oliver tomo asiento en el borde de la fuente al igual que Marcus.  
  


 

-Te vez hermoso hoy Oliver.  
  


 

Halagó Marcus a su consorte Oliver le sonrió, algo avergonzado por el piropo. Aun no se acostumbraba a los continuos halagos de su marido. SI su marido. Oliver al fin se había resignado a este echo y sorprendido se había dado cuenta de que Marcus le gustaba, incluso el Gryffindor tenia que aceptar que se estaba enamorando de su marido. Marcus era atento, tierno y cariñoso con el. Y en la cama, mejor ni hablar, Oliver prácticamente era astronauta, si astronauta, por que Marcus todas las noches le hacía tocar las estrellas. Y a veces hasta en el día. Marcus era insaciable, no había lugar para el donde no pudieran hacer el amor. Incluso una vez habían sido atrapados por Harry y por Voldemort besándose y acariciándose en la biblioteca. Harry había estallado en carcajadas al ver como Oliver se sonrojaba y escondía la cara en el pecho de Marcus. Tom se había limitado a alzar una ceja con expresión divertida y a sacar a Harry de ahí antes de que le diera un paro respiratorio por el monumental ataque de risa que tenia. Cuando Tom iba a serrar miro a Marcus y le dijo;  
  


 

-Sobrino, la próxima vez ponle seguro a la puerta o el pobre Oliver se va a morir de la vergüenza si los vuelven a atrapar.  
  


 

Eso solo avivo las risas de Harry a quien Tom apiadándose de la vergüenza de Oliver, había sacado de la biblioteca. Cuando Oliver había visto a Harry en la cena, le había comentado:  
  


 

-Con amigos como tu no hay necesidad de enemigos.  
  


 

Harry se volvió a reír.  
  


 

-Hay Oliver es que hubieses visto tu cara. Hubiese pagado por tener una cámara para grabar ese momento tu cara era un absoluto poema.  
  


 

Los gemelos por su parte le habían comentado, por la de veces que habían visto a Oliver y a Marcus en posiciones comprometedoras.  
  


 

-Oliver te tendremos que cambiar el nombre, en vez de Oliver Alejandro serás el conejito Oliver.  
  


 

Ni que decir que Oliver le había metido un buen zape a los dos gemelos.  
  


 

-Oliver ¿Te gustaría tener un hijo conmigo?  
  


 

Tres semanas atrás e incluso dos semanas atrás Oliver habría contestado un rotundo no. Pero lo que sentía por Marcus lo confundía no sabia si era el síndrome Estocolmo o en verdad era amor. Podía entender ahora a Jeset, por que el también quería tener un hijo con el hombre con quien se había enlazado. Un bebe con su cabello y los ojos amarillentos verdosos de Marcus. Pero por otro lado, estaba esa nefasta profecía que lo asustaba y el miedo a terminar como Jeset con un hijo muerto.  
  
  


-No... no lo se, Marcus.

 

 

Contesto Oliver sinceramente confundido, para asombro de Marcus quien había esperado un no rotundo y al ver a los ojos de Oliver, Marcus se pregunto, si este también sentiría lo mismo que el. Y acercándose a su consorte Marcus lo beso y le empezó a acariciar la espalda. Oliver se separo unos centímetros hacía atrás sonrojado.  
  
  


-Marcus aquí no.

  
  


-Oliver-Se quejo Marcus como si fuera un niño. Pero Oliver se puso firme.

 

 

-Ah, no aquí no Marcus Flint, si quieres algo será en la habitación, ya estoy arto de que todos nos pillen, tu tío, los gemelos, sus maridos, Harry, los elfos, algunos mortífagos. No basta ya solo faltaría que nos atraparan tus padres un día de estos.  
  


 

Marcus sonrió y tomando a su consorte en brazos, le oculto que sus papas ya los habían cachado, aunque se hubiesen retirado en silencio, la vez que lo estaban haciendo en el despacho del ala este. Con su consorte en brazos Marcus inició la carrera hacia sus habitaciones, provocando la risa de Oliver, quien se agarró al cuello de su marido para no caer.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Fred hizo un puchero, pero Snape no cedió.  
  


 

-No señor no vas a comer pastel de chocolate, hasta que comas comida.  
  


 

-Pero Sev, yo quiero.

 

  
-Ni hablar, come antes.  
  


 

Le dijo Snape a su consorte. Fred era de las personas que tenían una dieta horrible, o sea mucha porquería y poca comida saludable. Y siempre era la misma pelea Fred siempre quería el postre antes que la comida. A veces ganaba Snape y a veces Fred. Fred era impredecible, a veces cooperaba y hacía lo que Snape le mandaba y otras veces había que prácticamente lanzarle un imperio para que obedeciera. A veces lo llamaba Severus, a veces Sev, a veces Snape y a veces imbecil. A veces se ponía mimoso, a veces mas arisco que gato rabioso. Severus había aprendido a andarse con cuidado con los cambios de humor de Fred y no se le antojaba muy buena la idea de su consorte embarazado. Si ya era voluble de por si, imaginárselo con el exceso de hormonas del embarazo, le daba al pobre Snape escalofríos. Otro detalle eran las bromitas que gustaba Fred de gastar solo por que si. Sinceramente Fred estaba a punto de volver loco a Severus, pero a el le gustaba así y además siempre le podría decir Frederick, para molestarlo.  
  
  


 

***

 

  
George movió su ficha y puso a Draco en jaque, pero su hijastro ni cuenta se dio.  
  


 

-¡Draco!  
  


 

Llamo George a su hijastro quien se sobresalto y lo miro.  
  


 

-¿Que sucede pa'?  
  


 

-Draco te puse en Jaque y no te has dado ni cuenta, que te sucede.  
  


 

Draco enrojeció, sin querer decir lo que le sucedía, pero recordó vivamente la noche anterior.  
  


 

 

_-¿O que Lupin?_

 

 

_Le pregunto el impertinente muchacho rubio al licántropo.  
_

 

_-No me retes Malfoy, por que puede que no te guste el resultado.  
_

 

_-No me hagas reír licántropo.  
_

 

_-No me fastidies Malfoy, oh te tengo que recordar que hasta ayer era luna llena.  
_

 

_-No me das miedo Lupin.  
_

 

_-Bien, entonces demuéstramelo.  
_

 

_Lo reto Remus Lupin. Parándose de la cama, Remus se acercó a Draco con paso amenazador. Draco apretó con fuerza la varita en su mano, pero fue incapaz de movimiento alguno, hechizado por los dorados ojos de Remus. Al llegar a su altura, Remus lo aprisiono contra al pared haciéndolo soltar la varita y que esta cayera al suelo. Draco no había apartado ni un solo segundo la mirada de Remus.  
_

 

_-No debiste retarme pequeño.  
_

 

_Le dijo Remus suavemente y lo beso. Impresionado Draco había abierto la boca para protestar, pero Remus se había aprovechado para introducir la lengua en la boca del más joven. Cuando Remus lo soltó la pálida piel de Draco estaba más roja que el cabello de su padrastro.  
_

_-Se acabo tu turno, ya te puedes ir, Zabini llego._   
  


 

_Al mirar hacia la puerta Draco vio a su amigo Blaize, que lo miraba impresionado desde la puerta de la habitación. ¿Como había sabido Lupin que Blaize estaba hay, si estaba de espaldas a la puerta? Lo mas seguro su olfato de licano se lo había dicho. Aun avergonzado Draco invoco su varita y salio de la habitación donde tenían encerado a Lupin sin mirar a izquierda o derecha.  
_

 

 

-Lo siento Pa' solo es que estoy algo distraído.

 

 

-Ya me di cuenta.-Le dijo George con una sonrisa-Draco sabes que si tienes algún problema, me lo puedes decir.-Añadió el pelirrojo mas serio.  
  


 

-Si, lo se, pero no es nada de veras.

 

 

Le dijo el rubio.  
  


 

-Draco si es algo con tu padre...  
  


 

-No-Le dijo rápidamente Draco-No tiene nada que ver con papá, te lo juro.-Le aseguro Draco, quien no quería que hubiese bronca entre sus padres. No ahora que su padre estaba tan tranquilo desde que George había aceptado que todo era mas fácil si lo obedecía.  
  


 

-Eso espero no quisiera tener que pelearme con el inútil de mi marido, que por cierto lleva mas de tres horas fuera.  
  


 

Comento George como si fuera de pasada, pero Draco vio el fulgor de celos y furia en los ojos azules de George.  
  


 

-Mi padre no tiene nada con ese estupido de Robert.  
  


 

Le aclaro Draco sabedor de que era lo que tenia tan celoso a su querido padrastro, Robert Baltimore un joven mortífago que trabajaba en la mansión.  
  


 

-Mas le vale, por que si me engaña te juro que le pico el pito a tu padre y se lo meto en su blanco trasero.  
  


 

Advirtió George imprudentemente.  
  


 

-Pa'-Empezó Draco con una gran sonrisa-Estas celoso. Estas celoso de las atenciones que le esta prestando mi padre a Baltimore.  
  


 

-¿Que?-Le pregunto George escandalizado-¿Yo? ¿Celoso del estupido de tu padre? No me hagas reír Draco. Eso jamás. Me da lo mismo lo que haga, mientras me respete, por que gústele a quien le guste el es mi marido.  
  
  


-Vez estas llamando a papá, marido.

 

 

-¿Yo? En ningún momento lo he llamado marido.-Dijo George escandalizado.  
  


 

-Oh, si lo has hecho.  
  


 

-No.  
  


 

-Si.  
  


 

-No.  
  


 

-Si.  
  


 

-Draco, cállate.  
  


 

Draco sonrió con esa sonrisa burlona tan parecida a la de Lucius.  
  


 

-Como tu digas.  
  


 

Se burlo el rubio. En ese momento entro Lucius y parándose Draco decidió que el tres solo era un brinca verja y el no lo era, asi que mejor se iba.  
  


 

-Nos vemos pa', recuerda lo que te dije, no te pongas celoso-Le dijo con una sonrisa traviesa dándole un beso en la mejilla y dirigiéndose a la salida-La que te espera es buena, padre-Le dijo Draco a Lucius con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras el.  
  


 

-¿De que hablabas con mi hijo?  
  


 

Le pregunto Lucius quitándose la elegante túnica negra y cogiendo una más sencilla y cómoda del guardarropa.  
  


 

-¿Donde demonios estabas?  
  


 

Le pregunto en cambio George cruzándose de brazos bastante molesto. Lucius lo miro burlón con una ceja arqueada, viendo por un momento el anillo de boda Malfoy que le había dado una semana atrás a su consorte y que brillaba en la mano izquierda de este. Hubiese podido no contestar pero prefirió hacerlo.  
  


 

-Estabas en una reunión con Robert Baltimore.  
  


 

Los ojos de George brillaron de furia.  
  


 

-¿Y para eso te tenias que arreglar tanto?  
  


 

Le pregunto sinceramente furioso el pelirrojo.   
  


 

-George, querido… ¿Estas celoso?  
  


 

Le pregunto Lucius asombrado.  
  


 

-¿Que? Ah, no lo que me faltaba, no conforme con mi hijastro... ¿Tu tambien? Claro que no estoy celoso. Pero te recuerdo que soy tu consorte y por lo tanto el señor Malfoy y no me voy a calar que me pongas los cuernos Lucius.  
  


 

Le advirtió George furioso. Lucius sonrió sinceramente encantado.  
  


 

-Oh, si, claro que esta celoso señor Malfoy.  
  


 

Le dijo Lucius tomándolo de la cintura y acercándolo a el. George aun lo miro receloso, pero no se retiro cuando su marido lo beso.  
  


 

-Estuviste fuera mas de tres horas y no llegaste a almorzar conmigo.  
  


 

Se quejo con un puchero.  
  


 

-Solo estaba haciendo un trabajo para el Lord.  
  


 

-Mmmm.  
  


 

Fue todo lo que dijo George sin creerle, separándose del rubio y rebuscando que ponerse en el closet.  
  


 

-No se para que te vas a cambiar, si pronto te voy a quitar la ropa de nuevo.  
  


 

Le dijo Lucius picaronamente. George no le contesto, mientras se dirigía al baño con una muda de ropa nueva.  
  


 

-Vamos George deja esos celos.  
  


 

-No estoy celoso.-Le grito George indignado y cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. 

 

A través de la puerta pudo oír la risa masculina y divertida de su marido, mientras molesto abría la ducha y nivelaba la temperatura del agua. Mientras se bañaba George se intentaba convencer a si mismo que no estaba celoso, solo un poco molesto. Miro la sortija con un hermoso diamante que lanzaba extraños, pero hermosos reflejos verde que había estado en la mano de las parejas de los Malfoy por generaciones. Algún día el se la quitaría para dársela a su hijastro. Draco le había contado que su abuela, no había querido darle la sortija a Lucius para que se la diera a Narcisa, pero en cuanto lo había visto a el, se la había dado a Lucius para que se la diera, lo que según Draco significada que el le había caído muy bien a la abuela Malfoy. Lanzó un suspiro y dejo de mirar la sortija. El era el señor Malfoy y nadie le iba a bajar en sus narices a su marido. Ya le demostraría George a ese Robert quien era el consorte de Lucius Malfoy, se dijo el pelirrojo decidido, mientras se aseaba dispuesto a dejar a Lucius tan encandilado en la cama que el rubio no fuera capas de mirar ni para el lado.

 

 

-Pero que conste que no estoy celoso.  
  


 

Se dijo George a si mismo, mientras salía de la ducha y pasando la ropa por alto solo se ponía el largo albornoz negro de su marido, dispuesto a volver loco a Lucius. Podia ser que Lucius no lo amase pero George sabia muy bien que su marido lo deseaba y con este pensamiento el pelirrojo salio del baño, fingiendo secarse el pelo. De inmediato obtuvo la respuesta que deseaba de Lucius, el cual miro con deseo a su sensual consorte, en vuelto en su albornoz. Ver a George en vuelto en su albornoz le dio a Lucius la sensación de dominio, de que el pelirrojo le pertenecía. Se levanto de la cama donde había estado leyendo el profeta y se acercó a su consorte, el cual dejo caer la toalla con la cual se secaba el pelo al suelo y miro a su marido con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  


 

-Provocador.  
  


 

Acuso suavemente Lucius a su consorte. George sonrió con malicia, enredando los brazos detrás del cuello de Lucius y atrayendo a su marido hacia el para besarlo, con provocación.  
  


 

-Pero a ti te gusta.  
  


 

Le dijo George contra sus labios con una sonrisita de pura travesura y Lucius decidió demostrarle a su sensual consorte cuanto le gustaba.  
  


 

-Te has vuelto una maquinita del sexo.  
  


 

Le dijo Burlón quitándole el albornoz. George sonrió mientas le quitaba la camisa con rapidez (la túnica ya había pasado a la historia).  
  


 

-Bueno eso es tu culpa, quien te manda a ser tan bueno en la cama.  
  


 

Lo provoco el pelirrojo. Lucius sonrió lobunamente y alzando a su consorte en brazos lo llevo a la cama, pensando que si ese iba a ser el resultado cada vez que George se pusiera celoso, pues tal vez debería ponerlo celoso mas a menudo.  
  
  


***

  
  


-¿Que es esto Tom?

  
  


Pregunto Harry mientras veía emocionado el regalo que le había hecho su marido.

  
  


-Vamos ábrelo y veras.

  
  


Lo animo Tom. Eso vasto para que Harry se lanzara sobre el regalo y lo abriera. Una vez abierto, abrió la cajita que era de una joyería mágica y miro deslumbrado la medalla de doble cara, en una estaba el escudo de Gryffindor y en otra el escudo de Slytherin.

  
  


-Gracias Tom.

  
  


Le dijo Harry sinceramente con una sonrisa encantadora.

  
  


-De nada cielo ¿Te gusta?

  
  


-Me encanta.

  
  


Le contesto Harry con una sonrisa, pasándole la medalla para que se la pusiera. Cuando Tom la tomo en sus manos Harry se levanto el pelo con la manos para que a su marido no le molestase. Tom le abrocho la cadena y a la vez le dio un beso juguetón en el cuello. Harry se viro hacia el con una sonrisa y Tom lo beso en los labios. Se separo de su consorte y apreció lo delicado que lucia su cuello con tan fino collar.

 

 

-Te queda perfecto.   
  


 

Distraídamente Harry acarició la medalla, con una sonrisa coqueta.  
  


 

-Tom ¿Averiguaste lo que te pedí?  
  


 

Tom suspiro.  
  


 

-Si Harry, ya lo averigüe, tu amiga la san...,Granger-Se corrigió al ver la mirada de reproche de su consorte-esta en el colegio igual que los Weasley. Y todos están bien, he cumplido mi palabra y no he dañado a ninguno.  
  


 

-Y Remus ¿Cuando me permitirás verlo?  
  


 

-No lo se. Tal vez esta semana si te comportas bien.  
  


 

-Lo mismo me dijiste la semana pasada.  
  


 

Le reprocho Harry molesto.  
  


 

-Y lo hubieses visto si no me hubieses desobedecido.  
  


 

Le recordó Tom.  
  


 

-Vamos solo quería escribir a Hermione y a Ron, tu mismo viste que no les decía nada alarmante en la carta, solo que estaba bien.  
  


 

Le dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos.  
  


 

-Si, pero soy tu marido y me desobedeciste Harry, por que no te había autorizado a escribir esas cartas.  
  


 

-Pues que bien que lo mencionas, por que soy tu consorte no tu esclavo y si quiero escribirle a mis amigos lo are.  
  


 

Le reto Harry. Tom apretó los puños.  
  


 

-No me busques Harry, por que un día de estos me vas a encontrar de mal humor y el resultado no te va a gustar.  
  


 

Le advirtió el Lord. Harry le señalo la puerta de la habitación.  
  


 

-Si tanto te molesto te puedes ir. Anda vete a jugar a conquistar el mundo y déjame en paz.  
  


 

Le dijo Harry molesto. Tom se paro de la cama, en la que había estado sentado con su consorte.  
  


 

-¿Sabes que? Tienes razón me voy, antes de hacer algo de lo que me arrepienta.  
  


 

35 minutos después Harry decidió salir a buscar a su enojado marido. No le gustaba no saber que estaba asiendo Tom. Llamo a uno de los elfos y le ordeno que lo llevara con el Lord.  
  


 

-Pero el Amo, esta en una reunión, amo Harry.  
  


 

-Sinceramente no me importa, Trevor, a si que llévame ahora mismo con el energúmeno de MI marido.  
  


 

Le ordeno Harry y como el elfo no tenía una orden de Tom para hacer lo contrario, llevo a Harry hacia donde se celebraba la reunión. Harry se puso la capucha de la capa, ya que sabia que a Tom no le gustaba que los mortífagos lo observaran. Frente a las puertas de la sala de reunión despidió al elfo y con cuidado de no hacer ruido abrió la puerta y entro. Se oculto detrás de una columna, dispuesto a saber que diablos planeaba su marido.   
  


 

-Entonces el ataque será ma...  
  


 

EL mortífago que estaba hablando se vio interrumpido por un gesto del Lord.  
  


 

-Cállate Nott, Aquí ay alguien que no debería estar.  
  


 

Detrás de su escondite, Harry se atraganto, ante esas palabras.  
  


 

-Cariño sal de detrás de esa columna.  
  


 

Le llamo el Lord burlonamente. Harry pensó seriamente en no salir y quedarse a vivir en ese escondite, pero sabia que si no salía su marido iría por el. Asi que con la cabeza alta salio de su escondite y se dirigió hacia su marido. Una vez a su altura, El Lord le quito la capucha roja y lo atrajo hacia el para besarlo. Harry no lo rechazo pero tampoco le correspondió, odiaba que Tom lo besara frente a los mortífagos y mas cuando sabia que lo hacía en desquite a su intromisión.  
  


 

-Quiero hablar contigo.  
  


 

Le dijo Harry fríamente sin mirar a nadie mas que su marido. Tom lo hizo sentarse en su regazo y mirando a sus mortífagos por encima de la cabeza de Harry los despidió.  
  


 

-Salgan ¿No ven acaso que mi consorte me quiere hablar en privado?  
  


 

Les pregunto el Lord fríamente. Los mortífagos salieron después de hacer una profunda reverencia.  
  


 

-¿Ya se te paso la rabieta?  
  
  


Le pregunto Tom. Harry se acomodo mejor en el regazo de su marido y lo miro a la cara.

 

 

-No era ninguna rabieta. Pero no quería hablar de eso.  
  


 

Tom suspiro.  
  


 

-¿Y de que quieres hablar?  
  


 

-¿Tu de que crees?

 

 

-Remus Lupin.  
  


 

-Correcto quiero verlo.  
  


 

-Pues compórtate.  
  


 

-Pues tú no me beses frente a tus mortífagos.  
  


 

Le advirtió Harry. Tom sonrió burlón.  
  


 

-Y que vas a hacer para impedírmelo.  
  


 

-Morderte la lengua, la próxima vez.  
  


 

Tom sonrió ante la actitud infantil de su consorte.  
  


 

-Ya cállate Harry, vamos a merendar algo junto al lago y si te has comportado te dejare ver a tu querido licántropo, pero a cambio quiero la promesa de que no aparecerás sin permiso en mis reuniones.  
  


 

Aunque no muy contento ni convencido Harry asintió sabedor de que no conseguiría mas de su marido.  
  


 

Continuara....


	17. Capítulo 16: Remus

** Capítulo 16: Remus **

****

****

  
  
Las habitaciones donde tenían a Remus Lupin eran cómodas y espaciosas, pensadas para que el consorte del Lord no se molestara, por el trato a su amigo. Pero a pesar de lo espaciosas y cómodas que eran no había forma de salir de ellas. Entrabas a ellas por una puerta de plata, material al que los licántropos eran alérgicos, lo que le hubiese impedido a Remus acercarse a las puertas. Pero de todos modos Remus no se hubiese podido acercar a las puertas, ya que a lo que daban estas puertas era a un pasillo sin ventanas o salidas, en cuyo final quedaba otra puerta de madera reforzada mágicamente, que al fin daba a los aposentos del hombre lobo. Por lo cual Remus no podía escapar, pues la primera puerta, siempre estaba cerrada, cuando abrías la segunda. 

 

  
Mientras sacaba su varita para murmurar la contraseña necesario para entrar a la habitación, Draco cuyo turno comenzaba en cinco minutos analizó mentalmente la habitación de Remus, no era nada ostentosa pero si cómoda, en ella no había ventanas, pero las paredes estaban cubiertas por estanterías de libros, cosa que encantaba al hombre lobo, había un pequeño y coqueto baño anexo al cuarto, el cual tampoco tenía ventana. Pero tenía una ducha muy espaciosa. Tenia también un buen guardarropa, cuya ropa era definitivamente mucho mejor que la que se ponía el hombre lobo usualmente. En el cuarto también había un pequeño escritorio, para que el hombre lobo pudiera leer o escribir cómodamente. Una chimenea con un cómodo sofá y una alfombra color vino y una cama de cuatro postes ciertamente enorme, cuatro personas podrían dormir en ella sin tocarse. El techo de la habitación estaba encantado de la misma forma que el gran comedor de Hogwarts por lo que Remus siempre podía saber si era día o noche si llovía o hacía sol y el cuarto estaba completamente ventilado de forma mágica. Dejando de cavilar Draco entro al cuarto y quedo en shock. 

 

  
Remus Lupin, el tierno hombre lobo, ex-profesor de defensa, estaba completamente desnudo besando y acariciando a un igualmente desnudo Blaise Zabini en su enorme y desordenada cama. Y que no eran caricias inocentes, por que las manos de su profesor, estaban...joder que una estaba acariciando el pene de Blaise, la otra los pezones del moreno y la boca del antiguo profesor estaba moviéndose por todo el cuerpo de Blaise.

 

  
En ese momento pareció que Remus Lupin, lo olió, por que levanto su cabeza, con las manos puestas aún en el cuerpo de Blaise y lo miro fijamente. Los ojos dorados de Remus lo petrificaron, estaban llenos de lujuria, por Merlín que Draco solo había visto una mirada así dos veces, una cuando su padre miraba a George y otra cuando Remus lo había besado la noche anterior. Fueron los ojos de Blaise los cuales al mirarlo lo hicieron reaccionar, nervioso se dio la vuelta y se precipitó por el oscuro pasillo, pudo oír claramente el grito de Blaise.  
  


 

 

-Remus detenlo o ira con mi padre y hará que nos separe.

 

 

Draco había oído que los licántropos eran rápidos, pero no se lo creyó asta que sintió a Remus detrás suyo sosteniéndolo y haciendo que la llave que abría la puerta de plata, se le cayera, al igual que su varita, que quedo olvidada en el suelo. Draco empezó a patalear, queriéndose liberar del agarre de Remus.  
  


 

-Suéltame.  
  


 

Le exigía el rubio furiosamente, debatiéndose fuertemente en los brazos de su desnudo profesor que lo llevaba en vilo de vuelta a la habitación. Una vez en la habitación Remus cerró la puerta con un pie y arrojó a Draco a la cama, donde Blaise lo sostuvo, para evitar que saliera de ella.  
  


 

-Cálmate Draco, Remus no te va a hacer daño.  
  


 

Le dijo Blaise acariciándole el cabello con ternura. Draco dejo de retorcerse cuando Remus se subió a la cama. Aun atrapado en los brazos de Zabini, su mirada plata azulada se volvió recelosa.   
  
  


-¿Desde cuando están juntos?

 

 

Le exigió saber Draco molesto. Blaise se rió.  
  


 

-Vamos Draco tranquilízate, llevamos juntos dos semanas y por cierto ayer estabas besando a mi hombre.  
  


 

Draco los miro atónito y no captó la mirada que se lanzaban su amigo y Remus. Inclinándose sobre el rubio, Remus lo atrapo en sus brazos y lo beso. Draco correspondió al beso hechizado por la pasión de aquellos ojos dorados y no reaccionó hasta que sintió una boca en su cuello. Impresionado dio un salto hacia atrás, cayendo sobre los fuertes brazos de Zabini.  
  


 

-¿Pero que diablos hacen?  
  


 

Pregunto el rubio atónito.  
  


 

-Besándote.  
  


 

Respondió Remus simplemente. Draco se retorció en los brazos de Zabini zafándose de ellos.  
  


 

-Yo me voy de aquí, sigan haciendo sus....gagerias.  
  


 

Dijo tratando de pararse de la cama, pero nuevamente fue detenido, pero esta vez por los fuertes brazos de Lupin. Quien lo abrazó a el fuertemente, mientras le besaba el cuello.  
  


 

-Lo siento pero Blaise no quiere que te deje ir.  
  


 

Se disculpo el licántropo, quien en realidad no lo sentía para nada. Blaise capturó la boca de Draco en un apasionado beso, que el rubio tan en shock como estaba no fue capaz ni de contestar ni de rechazar.  
  


 

-Si te dejamos ir Draco irías con el chisme a mis padres, los cuales le pedirán al Lord que me separe de Remus y eso no te lo podemos permitir.  
  


 

-Yo... yo... no diré nada.  
  


 

Prometió Draco con un susurro nervioso al sentir como los otros dos lo despojaban de la túnica.  
  


 

-Es muy tarde Draco, desde que probé tus labios quise mas.  
  


 

Le advirtió Remus.  
  


 

-Y desde que os vi besándoos tuve ganas de ver mas. Encendieron mi parte voyerista.  
  


 

Dijo Blaise travieso.  
  


 

-Pero, pero....  
  


 

Nuevamente Draco se vio silenciado por la boca de Blaise que intentaba deshacerse de su camisa, al final fue Remus quien termino rompiéndosela. Mientras un sorprendido a la vez que excitado Draco se movía sobre el regazo de Lupin excitado al sentir la hombría del hombre lobo contra su trasero a al vez que tímidamente comenzaba a responder al beso de Blaise. Pronto Draco se vio tendido en la cama y completamente desnudado por los otros dos.  
  


 

-Eres hermoso Draco Malfoy.  
  


 

Le aseguro Remus y Blaise estuvo completamente de acuerdo. Los otros dos varones recorrieron y llenaron de besos su blanca piel. Draco vio excitado a Remus y a Blaise besándose antes de que Blaise bajara la cabeza para entretenerse con la virilidad del rubio y Remus subiera a besar a Draco en la boca. Las caricias se extendieron hasta casi hacer a Draco estallar. Remus se detuvo y le indico a Blaise que también se detuviera. Apunto estuvo el rubio de protestar, pero no pudo hacerlo, ya que pronto se vio alzado por Remus quien le hizo darse vuelta y ponerse en cuatro. Draco miro a Blaise asustado, pero este gateando hasta donde el rubio lo beso.

 

  
-Cálmate, a lo mejor duela un poquito pero luego te va a gustar.  
  


 

Le aseguro el moreno.  
  
  


-¿Pero que vas hacer Remus?

 

 

Quiso saber Draco confundido, pero no necesitó una respuesta verbal por que pronto sintió la hombría del mayor abriéndose paso en su interior con calma, pero con firmeza. Draco chillo de dolor, pero Remus no lo dejo moverse, mientras Blaise se escurría por entre sus brazos y metiéndose debajo de Draco quien estaba en cuatro tomo el pene del rubio en su boca. Pronto Draco se vio dividido entre el más absoluto placer y el dolor. Pero el placer aun aumentó más, cuando Remus empezó a embestir contra su próstata. Draco jadeaba de placer y en un impulso tomo la hombría de Blaise en su boca. La imagen era de lo mas excitante, los dos mas jóvenes en un perfecto 69 y el mayor montando al rubio. Blaise de vez en cuando pasaba también su lengua por la virilidad de Remus. Los primeros en correrse fueron Draco y Blaise quienes se corrieron a la vez, seguidos de Remus quien se corrió segundos después. Draco se dejo caer de lado en la cama para no aplastar a Blaise, Remus también se dejo caer junto al rubio abrasándolo contra el y Blaise gateo hasta llegar a estar al otro lado de la cama junto a Remus, quién también lo abrazo contra el. Blaise beso a Remus permitiéndole así probar la esencia del rubio y Draco se unió al beso creando una estrecha mezcla de sabores entre los tres.  
  


 

-Remus esto solo te lo permito con Draco y conmigo.  
  


 

Le advirtió Blaise juguetón pero en serio. Draco también se puso serio.  
  


 

-Estoy con Blaise, solo nosotros dos. Ni se te ocurra montarnos los cachos.  
  


 

-Somos una pareja, de tres pero pareja. Así que no les seré infiel a ninguno de los dos, pero lo mismo espero de ustedes.  
  


 

Les dijo un Remus Lupin de lo más seriecito.  
  


 

-Te lo prometemos.  
  


 

Dijeron los más jóvenes besándolo nuevamente, entablando las tres lenguas una misma batalla.  
  


 

-Vengan vamos a bañarnos que estamos pegajosos.  
  


 

Les sonrió Remus y levantándose de la cama hizo levantarse a los otros dos. Draco hizo una mueca de dolor y Blaise le sonrió.  
  


 

-No te preocupes, te acostumbraras, yo ya lo hice.   
  


 

Draco enrojeció.  
  


 

-Es que lo tiene grande.  
  


 

Le susurró a Blaize pero el buen oído de Remus lo capto y el hombre lobo rió. Blaise también lo hizo.  
  


 

-Pues por eso me gusta tanto y por que además sabe usarlo muy bien.  
  


 

-Blaise, Draco compórtense.  
  


 

Les ordeno el licántropo algo avergonzado arrastrándolos a la ducha.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Harry miro serio a Tom.  
  


 

-¿Plata? Sabes que Remus es alérgico a ella.  
  


 

Le dijo a su marido.  
  


 

-Por eso mismo son de plata, pero solo es una precaución, hay otra puerta después de esta, para, que Lupin no tenga que estar cerca de esta puerta.   
  


 

Harry miro a su marido no muy convencido pero paso por la puerta. Voldemort se inclino y cogio del suelo unas llaves que reconoció como las de Draco. Extrañado el Lord apresuro el paso tras de Harry y murmurando el hechizo que era la contraseña la puerta se abrió. Entro tras de Harry y vio el cuarto vacío aunque la cama ciertamente estaba completamente desordenada. Harry miro extrañado a Tom, esperando una explicación, pero al no tenerla Tom se encogió de brazos con gesto de a mi no me mires, que no se nada. Pero en ese momento la respuesta llego, cuando del baño salió Remus con un albornoz, seguido de Draco y Blaise, Draco secándose el pelo y Blaise terminando de ajustarse su albornoz.

 

  
-¡Harry!  
  


 

Exclamo Remus. Harry se rió encantado abrasándolo y siendo fulminado por las miradas de Blaise y Draco.  
  


 

-No toques tanto Potter.  
  


 

Le advirtió Zabini cruzándose de brazos.  
  


 

-Riddle.  
  


 

Lo corrigió Draco.  
  


 

-Vaya y yo preocupado por si estabas bien. Pues si ya veo que Malfoy y Zabini te tratan de maravilla.  
  
  


-Harry.

  
  


Le llamo la atención Remus suavemente. Draco y Blaise se acercaron a el y Blaise lo abrazo por la derecha y Draco por la izquierda.

 

 

-Así es ¿Algún problema?  
  


 

Le pregunto Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  


 

-Ninguno, pero debería de decírselo a vuestros padres.  
  


 

Comento Harry con una sonrisa.  
  


 

-Oh, vamos Potter no nos vas a delatar. Eres demasiado Gryffindor como para hacerlo.  
  


 

-Cierto, además si Remus esta feliz, yo no me voy enojar-Les sonrió Harry a los mas jóvenes y mirando al de los ojos dorados, le dijo-Por cierto Remus ¿Dos? Vaya de Sirius me lo hubiese esperado, pero de ti.-Se rió Harry divertido negando con la cabeza.  
  


 

-Harry deja de avergonzar a mis chicos.   
  


 

-Si déjanos Potter.  
  


 

Le dijeron los dos más jóvenes avergonzados, escondiendo la cara, en el pecho de Remus.  
  


 

-Chicos, Harry no les dirá nada a sus padres. Pero quien no estoy seguro que no diga nada es el jefe de ellos.  
  


 

Draco y Blaise alzaron la mirada y vieron al Lord detrás de Harry, fijándose en el por primera vez.  
  
  


-Ay no...

 

 

-Ya veo que son muy aplicados al trabajo.-Dijo el Lord arqueando una ceja.-¿Entreteniéndose a las horas de trabajo? Lo comentare con sus padres.  
  


 

Los dos más jóvenes palidecieron y Harry los miro divertido.  
  


 

-No se preocupen no dirá nada, de eso me encargo yo-Les aseguro, luego acercándose a Remus lo beso en la mejilla y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de los dos amantes de Remus.-Vendré luego, cuando podamos hablar tranquilamente, que este no es buen momento. Draco Blaise disculpen lo inoportuno y de nuevo no se preocupen por Tom, yo le cierro el pico.-Les aseguro-Pásatelo bien con tus chicos Remus.-Le aconsejo y saco a su marido a rastras de hay.-Por cierto esto es de alguno de ustedes.-Les dijo tirándoles la varita y la llaves que le quito a Tom de la mano.  
  


 

-Es mio, gracias.  
  


 

Le dijo Draco avergonzado y aliviado, tomándolas en el aire.  
  


 

Al fin Harry saco a Tom de ahí y le advirtió una vez en el pasillo.  
  


 

-Si le dices algo a Teodred Zabini o a Lucius Malfoy, vas a estar un mes durmiendo solo.  
  


 

Le advirtió Harry y Tom sonrió abrazándolo por la espalda.  
  


 

-Eso es problema de Teodred y de Lucius, que lo resuelvan ellos y se den cuenta ellos. Yo no diré palabra, alguna.  
  
  


Le aseguro Tom, ganándose como recompensa un beso de su consorte. De pronto Harry sonrió.

  
  


-Vaya con Remus, dos y a la vez, que aguante.

 

 

-Que suerte la de el.  
  


 

Fue lo que dijo el Lord. Harry le dio un empujoncito y lo miro mal.  
  


 

-Oye, atrévete a mirar al lado y te lo pico, yo no soy ni Blaise ni Draco, lo que es mio, es mio y no comparto.

 

  
Le advirtió a su marido, el cual lo volvió a abrazar sonriendo.  
  


 

-Solo jugaba, contigo me vasta y me sobra.  
  


 

-Más te vale.  
  


 

Le aseguro Harry con una sonrisa, capturando su boca, nuevamente.  
  


 

Continuara....


	18. Capítulo 17: La pócima esta lista.

** Capítulo 17: La pócima esta lista. **   
  
  


 

_~~Dos semanas después~~_   
  


 

 

Oliver miro dudoso la pócima que Marcus le había dado.

 

 

-Marcus aun no estoy seguro de querer beber la pócima, aun no me siento preparado.  
  


 

Le confeso Oliver avergonzado. Marcus le sonrió y lo beso en la frente, hizo aparecer una caja de cristal mágica con su varita y metió la pócima adentro.  
  


 

-Esto mantendrá la pócima lista y cuando te sientas preparado la beberás, por ti mismo.  
  


 

Le ofreció Marcus poniéndola en el escritorio. Oliver le sonrió encantado por su caballerosidad y la aceptación a sus sentimientos. Se levanto de la cama y se quito el albornoz largo, que usaba casi siempre que estaba en el cuarto. Abrió los brazos invitando a Marcus a ellos y Marcus se quito su túnica color vino antes de unirse a su consorte. Después de hacer el amor con pasión y ternura, apunto de quedarse dormido, Oliver le dijo a su marido.  
  


 

-Te amo Marcus.  
  


 

Marcus lo miro impresionado, pero Oliver ya se había rendido ante Morfeo, que lo reclamaba para si, después de tanta actividad física. Marcus sonrió encantado y besándolo en los labios entre abiertos le susurro al dormido chico:  
  


 

-Yo también querido mio, yo también.  
  


 

  
***  
  


 

Snape sintió un escalofrío mientras sostenía la poción. No, estaba completamente seguro de que no le apetecía en nada la idea de su consorte embarazado. Pero es que ya se lo imaginaba diciendo "No seas imbecil Severus Snape, dame chocolate, no vez a caso que tu hijo y yo queremos chocolate" y luego se echaría a llorar, por que si su consorte tenia obsesión por algo era el chocolate. Así que con resolución Severus guardo la pócima nuevamente, ya habría tiempo luego para que Fred y el concibieran a su bebé. El Lord no se la iba a dar a Harry hasta dentro de un mes, así que en dos semanas aproximadamente, el pensaría en dársela a Fred, se dijo Severus.  
  


 

***

 

  
George miro a Lucius con una sonrisa.   
  


 

-¿Que?  
  


 

Pregunto Lucius ante la mirada de su consorte.  
  


 

-¿Almuerzo en la cama?  
  


 

Pregunto George. Lucius le sonrió.  
  


 

-Bueno como por mi culpa te perdiste el desayuno, decidí traerte el almuerzo.  
Le dijo guiñándole un ojo.  
  


 

-Gracias.-Le dijo George con una de sus típicas sonrisas sinceras y Lucius se sintió ligeramente culpable, por no decirle a George lo que contenía su jugo.  
  


 

Lucius observó a su consorte comer, ya sabia por experiencia que George primero comía y solo cuando terminaba de comer bebía de su bebida. Aceptó un pedazo de fruta cuando George le extendió un poco en el tenedor. Cuando termino de comer, George echo la bandeja aun lado poniéndola en la mesita de noche y tomo su jugo. Le pareció que sabia extraño, pero a pesar de eso se lo bebió, después de todo casi estaba ahogado. Apenas había terminado de beber su jugo y había puesto el baso en la bandeja, cuando sintió un corrientazo doloroso extendiéndose por todo su vientre, sorprendido grito llevándose una mano al vientre. Lucius lo sostuvo en sus brazos y lo apretó contra su cuerpo, mientras George era presa del dolor y se encogía con las manos a un en su vientre, llorando por culpa del dolor. Con una mano Lucius le seco las lágrimas.

 

  
-¿Qué demonios me diste?  
  


 

Le pregunto George con los dientes apretados por el dolor y el sentimiento de traición reflejado en sus ojos. Lucius no le contesto simplemente continuo abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda hasta que el ultimo espasmo de dolor paso. Aún jadeante George intento separarse de su marido pero Lucius no se lo permitió.  
  
  


-Me intentaste envenenar.

 

 

Lo acuso George. Lucius lo miro directo a los ojos.  
  


 

-¿Pero que demonios? Claro que no intente envenenarte.  
  


 

-¿Entonces que diablo me diste?  
  


 

Le reclamo saber, dolido.  
  


 

-Una pócima de fertilidad.  
  


 

Le contesto Lucius y vio los ojos de George oscurecerse al captar lo que eso significaba.  
  


 

-¿Como fuiste capas Lucius?-Le pregunto molesto tratando de zafarse de sus fuertes brazos-Lo menos que me merecía era que me lo advirtieras antes de dármela.-Le reprocho el pelirrojo, sabiendo que si logro zafarse de los brazos de Lucius fue por que este se lo permitió.  
  


 

-George tu sabias que la pócima existía y que te la daría en algún momento.  
  


 

-Si, pero pensé que me lo dirías antes de dármela. Carajo Lucius confié en ti, nunca pensé que me ibas a poner algo en mis alimentos.  
  


 

Le dijo George y Lucius se dio perfectamente cuenta de que su consorte se sentía dolido.  
  


 

-Pensé que habías entendido que yo no era Lancelot, pero al parecer siempre voy a ser cortado por el mismo patrón que el.  
  


 

Le reprocho el pelirrojo.  
  


 

-No empieces George, yo no te estoy comparando con tu tío.  
  


 

-¿No, Lucius? ¿Entonces por que no confiaste en mí? ¿Por que no me pediste que la bebiera en vez de dármela engañado? Yo te diré por que Lucius Malfoy, por que no confías en mi. Por que crees que yo te voy a traicionar como el. Pero que tenga sus ojos no significa que sea el.   
  
  


Le dijo George dolido.

 

 

-George...  
  


 

Le dijo Lucius tratando de acercarse a el.  
  


 

-No ahora no Lucius. Me hiciste sentir mal y no voy a fingir que estoy feliz. Por favor déjame solo.  
  


 

Le pidió el pelirrojo con un suspiro. Lucius adquirió su máscara fría, pero George estuvo seguro de ver en lo profundo de los ojos plata dolor y se sintió ligeramente mal, por causarlo.  
  


 

-Bien, regresare cerca de la hora de la cena.  
  


 

-No te quiero con Valtimor.  
  


 

Le advirtió George molesto. Lucius tubo que ocultar una sonrisa, enojado o no, George seguía siendo igual de celoso.  
  


 

-Llevaré a Draco a comer algo fuera. Hace tiempo no estamos solos.  
  


 

Le dijo Lucius a modo de explicación. Eso tranquilizó bastante a George mientras veía a Lucius salir del cuarto. Se levanto a un con algo de dolor y se dirigió al baño a darse un buen baño, para relajar su cuerpo.  
  


 

Media hora después salía del baño, sintiéndose mucho mejor al menos físicamente. Mientras se vestía se convenció a si mismo que Lucius no le había traicionado, si puede que el modo que lo hizo estuviera mal, pero George siempre supo de la poción y que llegado su momento Lucius se la daría. El gemelo tubo que aceptar para si mismo, que la idea de un hijo propio le gustaba. Draco se había robado un cachito de su corazón y muchas veces George se lo imaginaba acurrucándolo en su falda cuando era un bebe y cantándole una nana. Seria fantástico tener un bebé que creciera en su vientre, al que viera dar sus primeros pasitos y decir sus primeras palabras, un bebé que a lo mejor tuviera el pelo rubio de Lucius y los ojos azules de el, o los ojos grises y el pelo rojo como el. Media hora después el ruido de la puerta al abrirse le advirtió que Lucius había llegado, se levanto de la cama dispuesto a hacer las pases con su marido. Pero cuando Lucius estuvo frente a el tuvo una reacción que George nunca había esperado.

 

  
-Quítate la ropa.  
  


 

Fue la seca orden que obtuvo.  
  


 

-¿Estas borracho Lucius?  
  


 

Le pregunto George extrañado por la orden.  
  


 

-No, no estoy borracho George Malfoy y creo que te di una orden ¿No?  
  


 

-Pero...pero...  
  


 

-George te acabo dar una orden y tu sabes bien, que me irita la desobediencia.  
  


 

George miro a Lucius sinceramente alarmado, desde aquella primera noche que habían compartido Lucius nunca lo había obligado a nada. No creía que fuera por la discusión, pues peor las habían tenido y Lucius nunca lo había vuelto a agredir.  
  


 

-¿Pero por que Lucius? ¿Que hice?  
  


 

Le pregunto George alarmado y sinceramente asustado, dando un paso atrás.  
  


 

-Ahora mismo desobedecerme George. Y eso no me gusta. Así que quítate la ropa.  
  


 

Tembloroso y aun asustado George obedeció con manos temblorosas y terriblemente avergonzado, ya que era Lucius el que siempre lo desnudaba. Una vez la ultima prenda de ropa callo al suelo, George clavo la mirada en este, avergonzado, sin atreverse a mirar a Lucius a la cara. Al tomarlo en sus brazos Lucius se dio cuenta de que el pobre chico estaba temblando temeroso.  
  


 

-Cálmate. No te haré daño.  
  


 

Le dijo por primera vez suavemente. George lo miro temeroso, pero cuando fue a preguntar ¿Por que? Lucius le tapo la boca.  
  


 

-No, no te he dado permiso para hablar no lo hagas.  
  


 

Nuevamente George lo miró confuso mientras era transportado a la cama. Trato de moverse para acariciar el cabello de Lucius, le gustaba acariciar su cabello largo y rubio, eso lo tranquilizaba, pero nuevamente Lucius le impidió el movimiento al anticiparse a sus movimientos.  
  


 

-No, George.  
  


 

Le advirtió.  
  


 

-¿Por que?  
  


 

Preguntó George confundido. Lucius lo miro con reproche antes de murmurar un encantamiento que ató las manos de George a la cabecera de la cama, recordado la primera vez George lo miro sinceramente asustado, pero cuando fue a hablarle a rogarle que reaccionara, que lo estaba asustando, Lucius lo silenció con un hechizo. El rubio vio los ojos azules llenarse de lágrimas asustados. Le seco las lágrimas con ternura y lo beso suavemente. Algo en los ojos de Lucius lo tranquilizó y dejo de luchar relajándose en la cama, Lucius le sonrió tranquilizadoramente y lo acarició con ternura. 

 

 

A George le resulto excitante esa extraña mezcla entre ternura y dominio. El recibir las caricias sin poder responder a ellas, sin poder gemir o gritar de placer, sin poder soltar las manos, casi lo llevaron al limite, Cuando Lucius lo penetro se movió con tanta ternura y amor en su interior, casi como si le estuviera asiendo el amor al ser mas delicado del universo, fue tanta la ternura, que George sintió su corazón estremecerse al máximo y lloro de dicha, con una sonrisa en su rostro y se descargo en el mejor orgasmo de su vida. Momentos después Lucius también se vino en su interior y George se sintió totalmente satisfecho, completo. Lucius le quito los hechizos y lo abraso con ternura, asta que su consorte dejo de llorar.

 

 

-Gracias. Fue hermoso.

 

  
Le dijo George sinceramente abrazándolo.  
  


 

-Siento haberte asustado.  
  


 

George alzó el rostro y lo beso.   
  


 

-No te preocupes, pero ¿Por que?  
  


 

-Era necesario.  
  


 

-Sigo sin entender por que.  
  


 

-Es parte del ritual de concepción, para concebir a nuestro hijo-Ante la mirada confusa de George, Lucius sonrió y le explicó-Para concebir al bebe, el padre que lo llevara en su vientre debe de ser dominado, por el padre que lo engendrara. De veras lamento haberte asustado mi amor.  
  


 

George sonrió.  
  


 

-No importa, solo me asuste un poquito, pero cuando te mire a los ojos supe que no tenia que temer.  
  


 

Le dijo George y Lucius lo beso.  
  


 

-Gracias.  
  


 

-¿Por?  
  


 

-Por confiar en mí.  
  


 

George rió alegre.  
  


 

-De nada ¿Que crees que sea? ¿Niño o niña? Yo quiero que sea rubio o rubia como tu.  
  


 

Lucius sonrió.  
  


 

-Una vez me llamaste peliteñido.  
  


 

George le saco la lengua.  
  


 

-Nunca lo aceptare delante de nuestros hijos.  
  


 

-¿Hijos?  
  


 

Le pregunto Lucius confundido.  
  


 

-Tengo un gemelo, asi que es probable, que tenga gemelos. Y si no los tengo yo los tendrá Fred. Además hijos por que aunque solo tenga uno tenemos a Draco.  
  


 

Lucius estaba alucinado ante la mención de gemelos y sonrió encantado.  
  


 

-A pues ahora que lo mencionas, quiero que sean dos, un nene y una nena, una niña con tu cabello rojo como el fuego y un niño tan rubio como Draco.  
  


 

George sonrió ante la imagen mental de sus bebes.  
  


 

-Que se le trepen encima al pobre Draco y lo vuelvan loco con sus llantos y risas.  
  


 

Lucius lo miro de repente algo extrañado.  
  


 

-Pensé que estabas enfadado.  
  


 

-No malinterpretes Lucius, quiero tener hijos y mas si son de ti, pero no me gusto que no me advirtieras lo que me estaba tomando, pensé que me habías envenenado, casi me muero del susto.  
  


Lucius lo beso.

 

 

-Lo siento amor. No lo hice por nada que tuviera que ver con Lancelot, simplemente no pensé en eso.   
  


 

George se acomodo contra el y bostezó.  
  


 

-Ya no importa amor. ¿Cuando se lo diremos a Draco?  
  


 

-No se. Cuando tú quieras.  
  


 

-Cuando el medimago no los confirme.  
  


 

Le dijo George y callo rendido al sueño. Lucius lo beso una última vez y se levanto de la cama, para darse un baño. Dejo arropado a George y se metió al baño.  
  


 

****  
  


_~~3 días después~~_

 

¿Por que no? Se preguntaba Oliver. El amaba a Marcus y si las cosas entre ellos terminaban tan mal como terminaron entre Marlende y Jeset, le quedaría un hijo. Y tal como Jeset saldría con su pequeña o pequeño adelante. Y si las cosas entre ellos salían bien, tendrían un hermoso bebé fruto de ambos. Pero por lo que Oliver sabía que la concepción se lograría si Marcus lo dominaba. Largo rato estuvo pensando Oliver hasta que al fin se le ocurrió la idea.

 

 

-¡Tuinki!-Llamo Oliver al elfo. Cuando el elfo domestico apareció le ordeno-Tuinki busca a la joven Némesis, dígale que su ahijado Oliver la necesita con urgencia.  
  


 

10 minutos después la joven sobrina de Severus Snape, entraba ataviada con sus usuales túnicas negras con gravados crema.

 

 

-¿Que sucede Oliver?  
  


 

Le preguntó Némesis con su voz suave dándole un beso en la mejilla a Oliver antes de tomar asiento elegantemente en una de las butacas frente a la chimenea.  
  


 

-Nemi necesito tu ayuda.  
  


 

-Vamos habla, dime que te sucede pequeño.  
  


 

Oliver sonrió.  
  


 

-¿Pequeño? Tenemos la misma edad Nemi y yo soy más alto.  
  


 

Némesis se rió.  
  


 

-Asi soy, he estado toda mi vida tan rodeada de adultos que me siento mucho mas mayor de lo que soy Oliver, así que todo el mundo me parece joven.  
  


 

-No se por que Nemi, eres hermosa y joven. Es mas si no fuera gay te echaba los perros.  
  


 

Némesis rió alegre.  
  


 

-Y yo os seduciría a ti y a los chicos si fuera hetero, pero no me gustan los chicos. No al menos en mi cama.  
  


 

Le dijo Némesis coqueta. Oliver rió divertido.  
  


 

-Eres de armas tomar Némesis, pobres de las chicas que caigan en tus garras.  
  


 

-Ninguna se ha quejado asta el sol de hoy. Pero ¿Para que me querías?  
  


 

Le pregunto Némesis relajadamente.  
  


 

-Necesito tu ayuda.  
  


 

-Ya me lo imagino pero ¿Para que?  
  


 

-Quiero, quiero tener un hijo con Marcus.  
  


 

-¿Y cual es el problema? Díselo a Marcus se pondrá súper feliz.  
  


 

-No, no me entiendes. Quiero darle una sorpresa a Marcus. Que cuando llegue ya todo este listo, que solo tenga...pues que solo tenga que tomarme.  
  


 

Dijo Oliver sonrojado. Némesis sonrió traviesa.  
  


 

-Vaya y ¿Cuál es el problema ahijado de mi alma?  
  


 

-¿Cual, crees tu Némesis? Uno muy simple, se supone que Marcus tiene que someterme y dominarme, asi que no se que hacer.  
  


 

Némesis quedo unos segundos pensativa y luego de un par de minutos sus ojos brillaron con la solución en ellos.  
  


 

-¿Confías en mi?  
  


 

-Si-Le respondió Oliver sin dudar.  
  


 

-Bien pues métete a bañar a lo que yo lo arreglo todo.-Le ordeno Némesis, cuando Oliver se dirigió al guardarropa Némesis lo detuvo-Cuando salgas solo ponte un albornoz nada mas.  
  


 

Oliver la miro extrañado pero la obedeció. Cuando 15 minutos después Oliver salió del baño envuelto en un albornoz vino, quedo en Shock, con lo que vio, Némesis había tirado una especie de cortinas de redecilla entre negras y rojas por los cuatro postes de la cama, por lo cual esta parecía, como un lugar aparte, como un lugar en el que al meterte solo estabas tu y tu acompañante. También había apagado todas las luces y había encendido velas lo que daba un toque misterioso a la habitación, y desde la puerta a la cama había un camino de pétalos de rosas. Oliver silbó por lo bajo.  
  


 

-Eres rápida.  
  


 

Némesis sonrió.  
  


 

-Gracias, ahora métete en la cama.  
  


 

Oliver obedeció, pero de nuevo fue detenido por Némesis.  
  


 

-Oliver quítate el albornoz.  
  


 

Oliver se sonrojo avergonzado.  
  


 

-No me voy a quedar desnudo frente a ti.  
  


 

Némesis rió.  
  


 

-Oliver querido, soy lesbiana, no me gustan los hombres ¿De acuerdo? Ahora hazme caso.  
  


 

Aun avergonzado Oliver dejo caer al suelo el albornoz quedando majestuosamente desnudo, al separar las cortinas para meterse a la cama quedo hipnotizado, Némesis le había puesto unos grandes cojines dorados a la cama, la sabanas eran de satén y la colcha doblada a los pies de la cama, era de un hermoso tono dorado.  
  
  


-Esto me recuerda a un harén.

 

 

Comento Oliver, Némesis sonrió.  
  


 

-Cerca Oliver, muy cerca. Acuéstate en la cama.  
  


 

Oliver fue a tomar la colcha para taparse, pero Némesis se lo impidió.  
  


 

-Nada que ver Oliver Flint, deja ya la vergüenza y acuéstate en la cama.  
  


 

Una vez acostado sobre los almohadones, Némesis se sentó en la cama a su lado.  
  


 

-Esta parte es la que no te ba a gustar, pero vamos se fuerte.  
  


 

Le dijo Némesis pasándole la pócima. Oliver la observó un segundo antes de beberla de golpe. Le paso el vaso a Némesis justo cuando sintió el primer espasmo de dolor. Con un gemido se encogió sobre si mismo. Némesis lo abrazó contra su pecho, hasta que el ultimo espasmo de dolor paso. Le seco las lagrimas y lo ayudo a recostarse entre los almohadones nuevamente, una vez lo tubo acomodado, para vergüenza de Oliver, Nemi le ato las manos a la cama, con una bandas de seda, las afirmo bien lo suficiente para que Oliver no pudiera escapar y a la vez no le cortara la circulación. Luego se acercó a un cofrecito pequeño que había en la cómoda y saco algunos objetos, se sentó nuevamente en la cama lo que Némesis tenia eran varias prendas de oro en la mano que le coloco a Oliver. Oliver estaba completamente sonrojado.  
  


 

-¿Que diablos estas planeando, Nemi?  
  


 

-Un esclavo sexual.  
  


 

Dijo simplemente. Oliver exclamó sorprendido.  
  


 

-¡¿Que?!  
  


 

-Lo que oyes como si fueras ofrecido a Marcus para su placer al no poderte mover ni hablar será Marcus el dominante y aunque tu lo deseas, será un acto de dominio como lo era antiguamente cuando el señor tomaba para si a un esclavo.  
  


 

Aunque avergonzado a Oliver le gusto la idea.  
  


 

-Mantén la mirada baja todo el tiempo, se supone que no lo debes mirar a menos que el te lo pida, actúa tímido y recatado.

 

  
Le dijo Némesis. Oliver asintió. Némesis le echo por encima una sabanita de redecilla dorada a Oliver, hasta la altura de la cintura.  
  


 

-Pero si con esa ridícula imitación de sabana se me ve todo.  
  


 

Protesto Oliver, Némesis le sonrió.  
  


 

-Esa es la intención, solo para estimular la imaginación de Marcus. Y ahora es hora de que te calles.

 

  
Le sonrió Némesis y lo amordazó con un pedazo de tela de seda bordada.  
  


 

-Adiós.  
  


 

Le dijo Némesis y besándolo en la frente cerró las cortinas que separaban la cama del resto del mundo. Hizo aparecer una botella de champán que puso en una cubitera con hielo y le dejo una nota a Marcus.

 

  
_~~10 minutos después~~  
_

 

Oliver estaba nervioso, entre emocionado y temeroso ¿Como saldría todo? Se preguntaba el castaño mental mente. Al oír la puerta abrirse supo que Marcus había llegado.  
  
 **Continuara....**


	19. Capítulo 18: La pócima esta lista: 2da parte.

** Capítulo 18: La pócima esta lista: 2da parte. **   
  


 

 

Marcus miro extrañado como Oliver había puesto la habitación. Al ver una nota junto a una mesilla donde había una cubitera con champán dentro extrañado la tomo para leerla.  
  


 

 _En la cama lo espera su esclavo Mi Lord. Disfrute la noche y no trate mal al chico._  
  
Su consejera: Lady Némesis  


 

  
Marcus sonrió tenia que haberse imaginado que aquello era cosa de Némesis, la chica estaba obsesionada con los temas antiguos, de los harenes y esclavos. Pero lo que le resultaba curioso y a la vez excitante era que Oliver, SU Oliver se hubiese prestado a semejante juego. Se quito la túnica y la ropa y se puso un pantalón de chandal dorado que vio en la misma mesilla. Al dirigirse a la cama, le resultó excitante el reflejo de las velas en esas extrañas cortinas, a través de las cuales se podía vislumbrar una silueta si mirabas bien. Al separar las cortinas la imagen que le ofrecía Oliver lo dejo hipnotizado. Tenía la mirada bajada en gesto tímido y su cuerpo estaba apenas tapado por una sabanita que no cubría nada en realidad. Se sentó en la cama y acercándose a su consorte lo beso en la frente, ya que su boca estaba cubierta por una venda.  
  


 

-Mi esclavo.  
  


 

Le susurro Marcus a la oreja provocativo. Oliver asintió con la mirada aun baja en un gesto tímido que enloquecía a Marcus.   
  


 

-Mírame.  
  


 

Le ordeno Marcus y Oliver obedeció con calma. La mirada excitada de Marcus lo puso al 100, pero el echo de no poder hablar o mover sus manos lo excitó aun mas. Marcus le quito la sabanita dorada y acarició con una de sus manos su muslo, mientras la otra se paseaba por el pecho de Oliver. Oliver se estremeció de pies a cabeza.  
  


 

-¿Así que puedo hacer contigo lo que quiera?  
  


 

Pregunto Marcus provocativo. Oliver asintió tímidamente. Y su gesto fue recompensado con una caricia leve y ligera en su hombría que lo hizo gemir aunque su gemido fue ahogado por la venda.

 

  
-Un momento entonces, mi esclavo de oro.  
  


 

Le pidió Marcus y al salir a buscar la champán sonrió en la mesilla había algo en lo que no se fijado antes juguetes, pero juguetes sexuales.  
  


 

-Te debo una Némesis.  
  


 

Se dijo Marcus mentalmente.   
  


 

****

 

 

Severus sabía que el tiempo se le había acabado. Era tiempo de encargar a la cigüeña.  
  


 

-Bueno pues a crearte hijo.  
  


 

Suspiro Snape, antes de entrar a su cuarto. Fred estaba dormido en la alfombra frente a la chimenea. Severus sonrió y poniendo la poción en una mesilla, se dirigió hacía su consorte, para llevarlo a la cama. Lo tomo en brazos y lo transporto a la cama. Fred bostezó e intento abrir los ojos, pero al ver que era Severus simplemente sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Se veía tan bello dormido que Snape, no quería despertarlo. Pero tomando la pócima lo hizo.  
  


 

-Fred.  
  


 

Lo llamo suavemente. Le encantaba ver a Fred despertándose, se estiraba como un gatito y se desperezaba antes de abrir sus ojos. Al abrirlos parpadeó un par de veces hasta que pudo centrarlos en Snape.  
  


 

-¿Que pasa Sev?  
  


 

Severus le sonrió tranquilizadoramente.  
  


 

-Nada pequeño. Toma bebe esto Fred.  
  


 

Le pidió Severus pasándole la pócima. Fred confiaba en Severus, sabia que su ex-profesor de pociones, ahora su marido nunca le daría algo que le hiciera daño. Así que sin pensárselo se la bebió y al sentir el sabor hizo una mueca de desagrado, que hizo sonreír a Severus. 

 

Sev, le quito el envase de las manos y lo obligo a acostarse, Fred lo miro unos segundos extrañado, antes de ser acometido por el primer espasmo de dolor. Llevándose las manos al vientre, lanzó un gritito sorprendido y miro asustado a Severus ¿Se habría equivocado Severus de pócima? ¿Le había dado sin querer una pócima que no era? Se pregunto Fred asustado. Al sentir los brazos de Severus rodeándolo alzó la vista con la intención de tranquilizarlo. Pero Severus estaba tranquilo, como si supiera que iba a pasar. Fred estaba confundido, pero confiando en su marido, entero la cara en el pecho de este, apretando con fuerza la túnica negra de Sev y mordiéndose los labios para no gritar. Al final el dolor cesó, solo entonces Fred permitió salir sus sollozos, mientras Severus lo acunaba contra su pecho.

 

  
-Shh, ya mi pequeño, ya paso, lo siento.  
  


 

Le dijo suavemente. Poco a poco el llanto de Fred cesó y levanto la cabeza para mirar a su marido.

 

  
-¿Qué fue eso?

 

  
Le pregunto el pelirrojo aun confundido.

 

  
-Lo siento Fred, era la pócima de fertilidad, te había advertido que te dolería un poco.

 

  
Le dijo Snape con suavidad. Fred asintió suavemente.

 

  
-La próxima vez que me vayas a dar una pócima como esa asegúrate de poner anestesia o darme un golpe en la cabeza.  
  


 

Bromeo el pelirrojo, consiguiendo una sonrisa de su esposo.  
  


 

-Sev-Severus miro a Fred sorprendido momentáneamente por el tono coqueto de su consorte-¿Entonces que? ¿No me vas a dominar?-Le pregunto provocativamente el pelirrojo.  
  


 

Severus lanzó una carcajada divertido. Luego poniendo cara de seductor hizo a su consorte acostarse en el colchón, para luego ponerse sobre el.  
  


 

-Eso señor Snape es algo que puede dar por echo.  
  


 

Fred rió y permitió sumisamente que su marido le inmovilizara las piernas y obedeció cuando le este le ordeno callar, aunque Snape tubo que terminar usando un hechizo silenciador, por que por mucho que el pelirrojo lo intentaba no lograba acallar sus gemidos.  
  


 

***  
  


 

Harry estaba saliendo del baño, cuando Tom se cruzó en su camino. No lo miro aun seguía enojado, con el, por su cabezonería de no dejarlo hablar con sus amigos. Pero cuando Harry intento pasar por su lado Tom, lo detuvo de un brazo.

 

 

-Harry, necesito que por favor bebas esto.  
  


 

Le dijo extendiéndole la pócima. Pero Harry ni la miro.  
  


 

-No, no quiero beber nada.  
  


 

-Harry...  
  


 

-Verdad que molesta, un no tan rotundo. Te acabo de decir que no, sin tan siquiera mirar, que es lo que quieres que beba y apuesto que te molesto ¿Verdad? Pues yo llevo semanas aguantado tus no rotundos, acerca de escribirles a mis amigos. Semanas tratando de que entiendas que son para mi tan importantes, que son mi única familia además de Remus. Pero tu te niegas a oír una sola palabra de lo que digo ¿Verdad?  
  


 

Le dijo Harry molesto soltándose de su marido y yendo al guarda ropa, para tomar algo para vestirse. Pero fue detenido por Tom. El relampagueo en los ojos del Lord, le indico a Harry que había molestado a su marido. Pero poco le importaba al ojiverde ese echo.  
  


 

-Molesta ¿Eh? Pues ahora sabes como me siento.  
  


 

Le dijo Harry, tratando de soltar su brazo. Pero Tom, se lo agarró con mas fuerte hasta prácticamente hacerle daño. Harry lanzó un gemido de dolor y trato de soltarse con mas fuerza, pero mientras mas lo intentaba, mas fuerte le apretaba Tom el brazo, hasta que el dolor obligo a Harry a gritar y dejar de forcejear. Llevó su mano libre hacia la muñeca de Tom, intentando que este soltara su brazo.  
  


 

-Tom, suéltame, me estas haciendo daño.  
  


 

Le advirtió Harry. Tom lo soltó, pero apenas Harry llevaba su mano derecha hacia su ante brazo izquierdo donde Tom lo había apretado con fuerza, cuando su marido lo tomo por el cabello, arrastrándolo a la cama. Harry empezó a protestar a gritos. Tratando de soltarse y solo consiguiendo que Tom le jalara más el cabello. Tom lo tiro en la cama y para esas alturas Harry ya tenia los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  


 

-¿Que demonios te pasa?-Le grito-Me hiciste daño.  
  


 

Tom se obligo a si mismo a contar hasta diez. No le gustaba hacerle daño a Harry, pero es que a veces el chiquillo lo sacaba de sus casillas. No, no le haría daño a su tozudo consorte, conocía los puntos débiles de Harry y los usaría. Aunque estaba seguro que luego la rabieta le iba a durar a su consorte al menos su buena semana como mínimo.  
  


 

-Sabes Harry, como tienes tantas ganas de ver a tus amigos, tal vez los podría traer a que también se queden en el castillo, mis mortífagos necesitan diversión y por lo que se tu amigo Ronald, es todo un hombrecito bien formado y tu amiga Hermione se a vuelto una hermosa flor.  
  


 

Harry lo miro con rabia y se levanto de la cama de un salto.  
  


 

-Ni se te ocurra. No te atrevas a tocarles ni un solo pelo a mis amigos.  
  


 

Tom lo cogio de la quijada obligándolo a mirarlo.  
  


 

-Pues entonces no me retes pequeño Angel y toma la maldita poción.  
  


 

Harry se dividía entre la rabia y enviarlo al diablo y entre el temor y obedecer. AL final gano esta segunda y tomando la poción con brusquedad, la bebió con rabia. Apenas había tirado el vaso al suelo después de bebérsela, cuando el dolor lo hizo encogerse sobre si mismo y si Tom, no lo hubiese sostenido, hubiese caído redondo al suelo. Tom lo cargo y lo metió en la cama, donde lo abrazo, hasta que el último espasmo de dolor paso. Harry se sentó en la cama, zafándose del agarre de Tom. Harry no le iba a preguntar que demonios le había dado, no con lo molesto que estaba. Así que se limito a mirar a otro lado, esperando que Tom saliera de la habitación. Pero en vez de salir Tom le ordeno:

 

  
-Ven acá.

 

  
Harry miro a su marido mal, pero obedeció y se acercó a Tom. Tom lo tomo en brazos y lo beso. Harry se aparto.

 

  
-No quiero.  
  


 

Le dijo el ojiverde a su marido.  
  


 

-No te estoy pidiendo tu opinión. YO quiero y con eso basta.  
  


 

Harry miro sorprendido a Voldemort, su marido nunca lo había obligado a tener relaciones, si no quería Tom lo dejaba.   
  


 

-¿Que demonios te pasa?  
  
  


 

Le reclamo Harry molesto. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue el ser acostado en la cama y besado y tocado sin su consentimiento. Pero su traidor cuerpo reconocía a su amante y se dejaba hacer gustoso. Harry decidió entregarse al placer, ya después le pelearía a Tom. Se extraño cuando Tom no lo dejo moverse y responder a las caricias, pero le gusto.  
  


 

**Continuara....**


	20. Capítulo 19: Ron y Hermione

** Capítulo 19: Ron y Hermione **   
  
  


 

  
Ronald Weasley creía que al fin su amiga y novia Hermione Granger había enloquecido completamente.  
  


 

-Ron, por favor créeme, encontré un pergamino muy extraño firmado por Salazar Slytherin. Hablaba de la obsesión de un Slytherin, por un Gryffindor. Creo que se refería a Harry y el que no debe ser nombrado. Por favor créeme. Creo que Vol...Que-tú-ya-sabes-quien tiene a nuestro amigo.  
  


 

Le había dicho Hermione. Y ahora ahí estaban ambos, tratando de entrar a la Fortaleza Tenebrosa. Hermione se las había ingeniado para conseguir la forma de llegar a ella. Definitivamente Hermione era de armas tomar, pensó Ron. Él creía que el hechizo localizador que Hermione había puesto en Harry y en él, al final de su sexto año, no funcionaba, pero después de mucho tiempo intentándolo, Hermione se las había ingeniado, para hacer que trabajara y el débil rastro los había llevado hasta allí. Ron creía que deberían de buscar ayuda, pero Hermione creía que mientras menos fueran más fácil sería.  
  


 

***

 

  
George quien ya tenía un mes y una semana de embarazo, estaba sentado en un banquillo frente a un estanque en el patio de ese lugar que era ahora su hogar. Con una mano se acariciaba su vientre aún plano, pensando con ilusión en el bebé que crecía dentro de sí. Oliver estaba también ya de un mes y Fred de tres semanas. Miró al cielo melancólico y vio una estrella fugaz surcar el firmamento. George cerró los ojos y pidió un deseo: ver a su familia, saber si estaban bien y calmarlos, pues debían de estar muy preocupados. En esos momentos George oyó que alguien lo llamaba.

 

  
-¿George, eres tú hermano?

 

  
George no se atrevió a abrir los ojos. Aquella voz era idéntica a la de su hermanito Ron. Era como si su deseo se hiciera realidad. George no quiso abrir los ojos presa del temor de que tal vez, cuando los abriera, se vería solo nuevamente. Pero cuando sintió unos brazos conocidos rodearlo a la vez que el dueño de esos brazos decía una y otra vez.  
  


 

-¡Oh, George eres tú! Te hemos extrañado tanto.  
  


 

Al fin George se atrevió a abrir los ojos y se vio en el mismo lugar, pero efectivamente su pequeño hermano pelirrojo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

 

  
-¡Ron!

 

  
Exclamó George, aferrándolo con fuerza.

 

  
-¿Ron, que haces aquí, como llegaste?

 

  
Preguntó George, impresionado.

 

  
-Hermione dijo que creía que tu-ya-sabes-quien tenía atrapado a Harry y vinimos a rescatarlo, para así saber donde estaban, Fred y Oliver tú, y así rescatarlos a ustedes también.

 

  
Le dijo Ron a su hermano, mientras le acariciaba la cara, como para asegurarse de que todo era real. George sonrió con dulzura secándole las lágrimas a su hermanito y al mirar sobre el hombro de Ron vio a Hermione. Hermione se le acercó con una sonrisa y lo abrazo. George le acarició la espesa melena con cariño.

 

  
-¿Y los otros también están aquí?

 

  
Pregunto la castaña.

 

  
-Si Oliver, Fred y Harry también están aquí.

 

  
-¿Donde están? ¡Tenemos que encontrarlos para irnos!

 

  
Dijo Ron. George le sonrió con tristeza.

 

  
-No podemos irnos de aquí, Ron. Estamos atados, enlazados.  
  


 

Ron lo miró confundido sin entender y Hermione aterrada creyó saber de que hablaba.  
  


 

-¿Quienes?  
  


 

Pregunto Hermione temerosa.  
  


 

-Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape, Marcus Flint y el mismo Lord Voldemort.  
  


 

Le contestó George.  
  


 

-¿De qué hablan?  
  


 

Les preguntó Ron con el signo de interrogación prácticamente pintado en la cara.  
  


 

-Que dos días después de que fuimos atrapados, fuimos obligados a contraer matrimonio con nuestros secuestradores, Ron. Nos obligaron a casarnos con ellos de una u otra forma, nos obligaron a consumar la unión y ser sus consortes. A Harry lo amenazaron con hacernos daño a nosotros y a Remus. A Oliver con dañar y liquidar a su familia. A Fred lo hechizaron y a mi me amenazaron con hacerle daño a Fred. Así terminamos los cuatro accediendo al enlace.  
  


 

Le explicó George enseñándole a su hermanito la cicatriz en la palma de su mano izquierda.  
  


 

-¿Quienes? ¿Y por qué?  
  


 

Quiso saber Ron.  
  


 

-Por cumplir una profecía, Ron. En cuanto a quienes, creo que te lo puedes imaginar. Oliver es ahora el consorte de Marcus Flint. Ahora Fred es un Snape. Yo un Malfoy y Harry un Riddle, el consorte de Lord Voldemort.  
  


 

-Pero tiene que haber una forma de poder sacarlos de aquí.  
  


 

Dijo Hermione desesperada. George le sonrió tristemente. 

 

  
-No la hay y tú lo sabes Hermione. Ellos son nuestros maridos y nosotros sus consortes y aunque hubiera una forma, ellos no nos dejarían escapar nunca y menos ahora.  
  


 

-¿Y por qué ahora menos que nunca?  
  


 

Quiso saber Hermione Granger.  
  


 

-Muy simple Mione, yo tengo un mes y una semana de embarazo, Oliver un mes exacto, Fred tres semanas y la semana que viene se podrá confirmar el embarazo de Harry. ¿Crees en verdad que alguno de ellos nos dejaría escapar, llevando a sus hijos en nuestras entrañas?  
  


 

Le preguntó George y Ron lo abrazó con fuerza.  
  


 

-Oh, George.  
  


 

Se lamento el pelirrojo más pequeño. George acunó a su hermano pequeño, tal como había aprendido a hacer con su hijastro cuando este estaba triste por algún motivo, tal como hacía con Ginny cuando tenía algún problema, tal y como había echo con el propio Ron, cuando este era más pequeño.  
  


 

-Ya, Ron, tranquilízate. No es tan malo cuando te acostumbras, incluso aprendes a vivir de esta forma. Ya nosotros lo hemos echo. Al principio no fue nada fácil, pero todos entendimos ya que nunca habría una oportunidad de escapar y lo mejor era resignarse.-Le explicó George a su hermanito.-Además esta Draco, él es ahora mi hijastro y aunque no lo creas es un gran muchacho, me cuida mucho, es casi como tenerte a ti o a Ginny conmigo. ¿Dime Ron, como esta la familia?  
  


 

Ron estaba aún abrazado fuertemente a su hermano, se separo un poco de él, para mirarlo a los ojos y le dijo:  
  


 

-Todos están muy preocupados. Incluso Percy, renunció a su puesto en el Ministerio y aceptó un puesto junto a Kinsgley Shaklebolt, para ayudar en vuestra búsqueda. Incluso volvió a casa.  
  


 

George sonrió serenamente.  
  


 

-Siempre supe que ese cabeza de chorlito volvería a casa.  
  


 

Dijo con cariño.  
  


 

-No me iré de aquí, sin ustedes.  
  


 

Aseguró Ron. George le sonrió con cariño.  
  


 

-Nosotros no podemos escapar, Ron, y ustedes se han arriesgado mucho al venir asta acá. Tienen que irse, huir ahora que todavía pueden o acabaran como Remus, encerrado para siempre en este lugar como nosotros.  
  


 

-Pero...  
  


 

-No, Mione, Ron, deben de irse ya o Lucius, los atrapará, tiene que estar por venir a buscarme.  
  


 

-Ya es tarde, mi querido y traidor consorte, estoy aquí.  
  


 

George gritó sorprendido al ver a su marido salir de las sombras. Por instinto abrazo a su hermanito fuertemente contra su cuerpo, con una mano, mientras que con la otra también atraía a Mione hacía sí. Era una forma de asegurarse de que Lucius no los atacara, jamás se arriesgaría a dañar a George, no mientras este estuviera en estado. Tal y como George esperaba, Lucius no los atacó, en lugar de eso lanzó una lluvia de estrellas rojas al cielo y al momento siguiente estaban rodeados de mortifagos y el mismo Dark Lord. Ron y Hermione se estremecieron al saber instintivamente que el guapo hombre que daba un paso al frente no era otro que Lord Voldemort. Como confirmando quien era Voldemort, George los abrazó con mas fuerza, contra él.

 

  
-George, retrocede.  
  


 

Le ordenó el Lord, pero George no estaba dispuesto a obedecer y permitir que dañaran a su hermanito y la novia de su hermano.   
  


 

-Mi Lord, por favor no, ellos son mi familia no puedo permitirme retroceder y que usted los dañe o los mate.  
  


 

Dijo George con todo el respeto, el miedo y la firmeza del mundo.  
  


 

-Lucius, aparta a tu consorte.  
  


 

Le ordenó el Lord fríamente al patriarca Malfoy. Lucius dio un paso hacia Gorge, pero este retrocedió un paso aún aferrado a su hermano y Mione quienes estaban congelados del miedo.  
  


 

-George, vamos ven acá ahora, estas arriesgándote a hacerle daño a nuestro hijo.   
  


 

Ron recordó el embarazo de su hermano, aquel pequeño sobrino que crecía el interior del gemelo y valiente aunque asustado, se obligo a zafarse del agarre de su hermano.  
  


 

-El papá hurón tiene razón, George, lo primero en que tienes que pensar es en tu bebé.  
  


 

Hermione también se separó del pelirrojo asustada y se abrazó a Ron sabedora de que el Dark Lord la mataría, después de todo ella era una sangre sucia.  
  


 

-Yo siempre seré tu hermano pequeño, el que te querrá y cuidará.  
  


 

Le prometió Ron y lo besó en la mejilla, antes de retroceder por completo, junto a Hermione. Lucius tomó a George en brazos, antes de que este se acercara a su hermano, nuevamente...  
  


 

-¡Ron!  
  
  


Sollozó el pelirrojo gemelo asustado.

 

-¡Tom!

 

Se escuchó la voz de Harry acercándose. Los mortifagos le abrieron paso al joven consorte del Lord tenebroso que estaba envuelto en una elegante túnica rojo apagado con diseños en dorado champaña. Al ver quienes estaban en el medio del círculo, exclamó sorprendido.

 

 

-¡Ron, Mione!  
  


 

Y corrió hacia ellos, pero Tom, lo detuvo tomándolo de la cintura.  
  


 

-¡Tom!  
  


 

Le rogó Harry mirándolo a los ojos, asustado.  
  


 

-Deberías de estar en la habitación, Harry, sabes que estas no son horas de estar fuera y mucho menos cuando sabes que puedes ya estar embarazado.  
  


 

Lo amonestó el Lord fríamente. Harry odiaba cuando su Tom actuaba así. Así que recorrió a la única arma que poseía en una situación así, las lágrimas.  
  


 

-¡Por favor, Tom, no los mates!  
  


 

Tom suspiró con fastidio.  
  


 

-Si te vas de aquí, ahora mismo con George, te prometo, que no los mataré.  
  


 

Harry se secó las lágrimas, sabia que eso seria todo lo que conseguiría y con eso le bastaba. Se acercó a George y lo tomo del codo.  
  


 

-Ven, Tom, cumplirá su palabra, estarán bien.  
  


 

Le aseguró y lanzándole una mirada preocupada a Ron y Hermione siguió a Draco, quien lo ayudo a sacar a su padrastro de ahí. Aún preocupado por su hermano y por la discusión que lo más seguro le esperaba con Lucius, George se dejo ser arrastrado fuera de allí.  
  


 

-Retírense, todos, menos Vicktor, Némesis y Lucius.  
  


 

Ron y Hermione observaron como todos menos Lucius Malfoy y dos encapuchados más se iban.  
  


 

-¿Némesis, te gusta la chica?  
  


 

Una encapuchada asintió.  
  


 

-Bien, pues es tuya, pero a cambio quiero que le saques como llegó hasta aquí y la encierres hasta que se acostumbre a este lugar, ni la más mínima oportunidad de escapar ni de dejarla acercarse a Harry. Como lo hagas es tu problema y será TU castigo.  
  


 

La chica se quitó la capucha demostrando ser un poco más grande que Hermione. Tenía una larga melena negra y unos fríos ojos del color de su cabello, pero era hermosa.  
  


 

-Sí, mi Lord.  
  


 

Dijo con una reverencia al tenebroso y tomando a la asustada Hermione de un brazo, con sonrisa maliciosa, la obligó a ir con ella. Hermione estaba tan asustada, que no reaccionó, mientras la chica la sacaba de allí.  
  


 

-Te oí decir una vez que le tenias ganas al más joven de los varones Weasley, Vicktor, pues ahí lo tienes, sólo quiero que me consigas la misma información que Némesis, quiero ver si ambas historias coinciden. Has con él lo que quieras y disfrútalo... no lo mates, o mi consorte se cabreara.  
  


 

-Gracias, mi Lord.  
  


 

Dijo el encapuchado con un fuerte asentó búlgaro, mientras se quitaba la capucha y hacia una reverencia. Con horror Ron vio que el hombre tras la capucha no era otro más que Vicktor Krum, el famoso buscador del equipo de Quidditch Búlgaro. Instintivamente el pelirrojo retrocedió un paso, pero fue sostenido por Lucius, empezó a patalear, tratando de escapar.

 

  
-¡Desmaius!  
  


 

Oyó Ron decir al búlgaro, antes de caer inerte en los brazos de aquel que ahora era su cuñado. Con indiferencia Lucius le paso a Krum el noqueado pelirrojo. Cuando Krum se llevó al menor de los varones Weasley, Lucius esperó lo que le tuviera que decir su señor.  
  


 

-Lucius, quiero que te quede claro, que si me contuve de dar su justo merecido a tu consorte, fue porque no quería desencadenar el efecto domino que eso traería, o sea las repercusiones contra el feto que se gesta en su interior, el enfado de Harry, Fred y Oliver. Pero si hasta Harry me ha encontrado de mal humor y ha sufrido las consecuencias siendo mi consorte, imagínate lo que le pasaría a George, si un día no me encuentra precisamente de humor. Enséñalo a controlarse y que a cuando yo digo algo, se me hace caso-Lucius asintió -Los mocosos me caen bien, Lucius, y lo sabes, desde Oliver quien es en parte un Slytherin, hasta los gemelos desquiciantes esos, que tú y Snape tienen por consortes -Lucius sonrió ante ese comentario -Pero no me gusta que me desafíen y si no se lo tolero a Harry, mucho menos a George. Puedo entender que el embarazo traiga consigo cierto desorden hormonal en esos cuatro y puedo tolerar ciertas cosas, pero por el propio bien de George te aconsejo, que lo enseñes a obedecer. Ahora vete y asegurarte que su hermano esta bien, antes de que tire la casa abajo con su gemelo, y ese par de compinches que se gastan.  
  


 

Lucius hizo una cortés reverencia y se fue. Ya le jalaría las orejas a George, ya estaba bastante grandecito como para estar aguantando regaños y odiaba que le llamaran la atención, por muy tranquilo y hasta de buena intención que el Lord lo hubiera echo.  
  


 

  
**Continuará...**


	21. Capítulo 20: Enfrentamientos

** Capítulo 20: Enfrentamientos **

 

  
  
  
La puerta que se abrió de golpe le indico a George que su marido ya había llegado a la habitación. La mano de Fred se cerró con más fuerza en su hombro y la de Draco sostuvo su mano derecha aún con más fuerza. Harry, Oliver y Blaise se limitaron a intercambiar miradas.   
  


 

-Papá.....  
  


 

Empezó Draco, pero fue silenciado por una mirada de Lucius.  
  


 

-¡Fuera!  
  


 

Le ordenó Lucius a todos los que estaban en la habitación. Todos los jóvenes miraron a George y este asintió. Oliver dio un suspiro preocupado y salió.  
  


 

-Estaré con Remus.  
  


 

Le dijo Blaise a Draco y también salió.  
  


 

-Amo Harry, el amo Tom lo espera en su habitación.  
  


 

Le indicó un elfo aparecido de la nada al ojiverde, que asintió y mirando preocupado a George también salió.  
  


 

-Draco, Fred, fuera ahora.  
  


 

Dijo Lucius con una voz tan fría que hasta a su propio hijo le dio escalofrío.  
  


 

-¡NO!  
  


 

Aseguró Draco acercándose más a George dispuesto a recibir cualquier castigo en lugar de su padrastro.  
  


 

-Ni sueñes que dejaré a George a tu merced, Malfoy.  
  


 

Le dijo Fred. George suspiró y se viró de cara a su hermano, poniéndole la mano de Draco entre las de Fred. 

 

  
-Todo estará bien, Fred. Por favor lleva a Draco con Blaise y Remus, ellos lo cuidarán.  
  


 

-¿Seguro que te quieres quedar con él?  
  


 

Le preguntó Fred preocupado. George lo besó en la frente.  
  


 

-Sí -luego se viro hacia Draco -, voy a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Pero necesito hablar con tu padre a solas.  
  


 

Draco asintió.  
  


 

-Vendré a verte mañana a primera hora.  
  


 

Le aseguró Draco. George asintió con una sonrisa fugaz y tanto su hijastro como su gemelo salieron del cuarto. En cuanto salieron de la habitación Lucius cerró la puerta.   
  


 

-¿George Malfoy, se puede saber que demonios te dio allá fuera como para atreverte a retar al Lord?- le reclamó Lucius acercándose con paso amenazante a George, quien no se atrevió a retroceder para no enojar más a su ya de por sí cabreado marido -. Se me fue el corazón a los pies cuando te oí negarte a obedecer a Voldemort, pensé que te maldeciría. ¡Por Merlín, George, estas embarazado! ¿Es que acaso no piensas que una maldición puedo haberte ocasionado un aborto?-Le reclamó Lucius zarandeándolo -Que sea la última vez en tu vida, George Malfoy, en que me desobedeces a mí o a Voldemort, poniéndote en riesgo a ti o a nuestro hijo.  
  


 

-Lucius, suéltame me haces daño.  
  


 

Le pidió George a su marido. Lucius aflojó el agarre de sus manos y soltando a George suspiró molesto.  
  


 

-No te quiero retar Lucius, y tú lo sabes, pero sí se trata de defender a Draco, Fred, Harry, Oliver, Ron o cualquier familiar o amigo mío no dudaré ni un segundo en hacerlo.  
  


 

Le dijo George suavemente, temeroso de la reacción de Lucius pero la verdad es que le tenia que dejar las cosas claras a su marido. Lucius se contuvo de arremeter físicamente contra George y en lugar de eso le dijo.   
  


 

-¿Aún a costa de la vida de nuestro hijo, George?  
  


 

Le preguntó Lucius. La reacción de George dejo a Lucius en shock. George había levantado su mano sin pensar y había cacheteado al rubio, con tal fuerza que le marco los dedos.  
  


 

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a insinuar que seria capas de hacerle daño a mi hijo?!  
  


 

Le reclamó furioso, antes de dejarse caer de rodillas, llorando y enterrando la cara en las manos. Lucius permaneció unos segundos asombrado, pero en vez de enojarse o molestarse, simplemente se arrodilló junto a George y lo estrechó entre sus brazos.

 

  
-Lo siento, George. Perdóname por decir lo que dije, pero de verdad me asuste cuando pensé que el Dark Lord se molestaría por tu desafió. No quiero que os pase nada. Tú, Draco y este bebé son lo más importante de mi vida.  
  


 

Le dijo Lucius suavemente, acariciándole la espalda con ternura. Poco a poco el llanto de George se calmo. 

 

  
-Lo siento.  
  


 

Se disculpo el pelirrojo, acariciando la mejilla de su marido, allí donde su mano se había marcado. Lucius viró la cara y besó la palma de la mano de su consorte.  
  


 

-No importa.  
  


 

Le aseguro tomándolo en brazos, para llevarlo en la cama, pero pronto se vio asaltado por los cálidos labios de su consorte y como era de esperar la noche entre el matrimonio Malfoy termino en la cama, con cariñosos arrumacos.  
  


 

***  
  


Cuando entro a su habitación Harry supo que las cosas no estaban para nada bien, al mirar el semblante de su marido.

 

 

-Tom...  
  


 

Empezó pero fue acallado por la mirada escarlata que refulgía de ira. Sabiamente Harry se alejó de su marido lo más posible que le permitía el cuarto.  
  


 

-¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?  
  


 

Le preguntó Harry y Tom se acercó a él con paso amenazante, hasta tenerlo a su alcance, entonces lo tomó de los brazos y lo zarandeó.  
  


 

-¡Tom!  
  


 

Exclamó Harry intentando zafarse.  
  


 

-Te lo advertí, Harry.  
  


 

Le dijo Tom furioso, de buena gana le daría una buena paliza a Harry, si no fuera por el riesgo de que este estuviera en estado.  
  


 

-¿De qué hablas?  
  


 

-¿La sangre sucia y Weasley aquí?  
  


 

-Eso no tiene nada que ver conmigo.  
  


 

-No, ¿y entonces con quién? Sólo tú pudiste decirles donde estabas. Dime como los contactaste.  
  


 

-Tom, te juro, que yo no tuve nada que ver. Por favor suéltame.  
  


 

Le pidió Harry asustado. Tom no lo soltó si no que lo pegó a la pared y lo besó con una pasión brusca que Harry nunca antes había sentido y que no le gusto para nada. Así que trato de rehuir el beso. Al final optó por quedarse quieto. Tom dejó sus labios y apoyó su frente sobre la del ojiverde.  
  


 

-Por tu bien, espero que digas la verdad, Harry. Odio que me traicionen y si tu tuviste algo que ver con la llegada de esos dos aquí, vas a lamentarlo y mucho.  
  


 

No dijo nada más, El Dark Lord, lo soltó antes de que Harry pudiera decir algo y salió de la habitación. Harry oyó los seguros mágicos de la habitación y sintió un horrible dolor en el corazón al entender que Tom lo dejaba encerrado en la habitación. Harry odiaba que lo encerraran y Tom lo sabía. Por extraño que pareciera la amenaza de Voldemort no había tenido efecto en Harry, lo que sí había tenido efecto, aquello que lo había echo llorar, era el echo de que Tom, su marido, su Tom, no había confiado en su palabra. Ni siquiera se desnudó o quito los zapatos, se metió en la cama y lloró abrazado a su almohada. En toda la noche Tom no volvió, realmente debía estar furioso con el ojiverde y al mentado eso le dolía.  
  


 

  
**Continuará...**


	22. Capítulo 21: Interrogatorios.

** Capítulo 21: Interrogatorios. **   
  


 

 

  
Hermione al fin reaccionó cuando entraban a la mansión y trató de resistirse, pero se vio pronto inmovilizaba por la hermosa chica, más alta y grande que ella.  
  


 

-Ni lo intentes, preciosa, o tardaras en recibir una buena tortura los segundos que tarde mi mano en llegar a mi varita.  
  


 

El tono frío y falto de emoción con el que hablo la chica le dejo claro a Hermione que hablaba en serio y se dejo llevar por la tal Némesis en silencio.  
  


 

-¿Qué me harás?  
  


 

Preguntó Hermione siguiéndola por una serie de largos corredores.  
  


 

-Eso dependerá de ti y tu cooperación.  
  


 

Le dijo Némesis abriendo una puerta e indicándole que entrara. Hermione vio impresionada la habitación a la cual la habían llevado, parecía sacada del las mil y una noche. Había dos chicas vestidas con túnicas griegas tiradas entre unos cojines que se levantaron al ver a Némesis. Se acercaron a ella, mirando con curiosidad a la chica que acompañaba a la joven. Ante la sonrisa que todas las noches les regalaba Némesis se acercaron a ella y la besaron. Hermione las miró boquiabierta.

 

  
-Granger, ellas son mis novias, Ismene y Stalia. Ismene y Stalia ella es Hermione, de ahora en adelante vivirá con nosotras.  
  


 

Las chicas, quienes eran más grandes que Hermione, pero más pequeñas que Némesis, se acercaron a Hermione. Ismene era rubia de ojos verde menta, Stalia era morena de ojos pardos. Ambas eran tan exóticas y bellas como la misma Némesis.  
  
  


-¿Eres la nueva novia de Némesis?

 

 

Le preguntó Stalia con una dulce sonrisa.  
  


 

-¿Qué?  
  


 

Preguntó Hermione impresionada.  
  


 

-No te preocupes Nemi y nosotras te trataremos bien.  
  


 

Le prometió Ismene besando suavemente la boca abierta de asombro de Hermione. Al sentir los otros labios sobre los suyos Hermione se quedo en shock, pero tan rápido como la besó Ismene la soltó.  
  


 

-Isme, Tali -llamó Nemesis a las chicas, llamando su atención-. Hermione se quedará con nosotras, el Lord me la dio, así que a diferencia de ustedes ella no esta aquí por su voluntad.  
  


 

Les aclaro Némesis. Ismene y Stalia le sonrieron a Hermione tranquilizadoras.  
  


 

-Espero que el Lord no te asuste. Él es muy bueno con los que lo ayudan, míranos a Ismene y a mi, nos trajo de Italia y Grecia sólo por que queríamos estar con Némesis y ella con nosotras.  
  


 

Le dijo Stalia.  
  


 

-Cierto, veras que pronto te acostumbraras a este lugar y te gustará.  
  


 

Le aseguró Ismene. Hermione estaba impresionada, definitivamente o ella se había vuelto loca o el mundo se había vuelto loco. Ahora sabia lo que sintió Alicia cuando cayo en el agujero del conejo.   
  


 

-Tali, Isme, no atosiguen a la pobre chica. Porque antes que nada la chica debe brindarnos cierta información.  
  


 

 

-¿Qué información, Nemi?  
  


 

Le preguntó Stalia cariñosamente a su amante.  
  


 

-El Lord quiere que Hermione nos diga como llego aquí.  
  


 

Dijo Némesis. Tali e Isme, suspiraron aliviadas.  
  


 

-Bueno eso será fácil, ¿verdad, Hermione?  
  


 

-No.... no... diré nada.  
  


 

Tartamudeó Hermione. Némesis se cruzo de brazos con una sonrisa salida del mismo infierno mientras negaba con la cabeza e Ismene y Stalia sabiamente se salían de su paso.  
  


 

-Esa no es la actitud, si quieres convivir en paz con nosotras, Granger. Me gustas tal y como le dije al Lord y te tendré por las buenas o por las malas. Por las buenas te gustará, pregúntale a Ismene y Stalia ellas te lo pueden confirmar, pero ¿por las malas? Aún no he conocido a nadie, que haya sobrevivido después de eso.  
  
  


Hermione se asustó seriamente al ver la maquiavélica verdad en esos ojos negros como la noche.

 

 

-N... no me sacaras palabra alguna.  
  


 

Aseguró al fin Hermione temblorosa, después de todo era una leona, una Gryffindor. Némesis se acercó a ella y Hermione retrocedió instintivamente, al ver que la chica sacaba de los pliegues de su túnica una daga. Ismene y Stalia se interpusieron entre Hermione y Némesis.  
  


 

-Sálganse de mi camino.  
  


 

Les ordeno Némesis suave, pero firmemente.  
  


 

-Por favor, Némesis, no.  
  


 

Le rogó Ismene. Los ojitos castaños de Hermione le gustaban, le parecía una chica inocente y bonita.  
  


 

-Por fis Nemi, la chica sólo esta asustada. Déjanos intentarlo.  
  


 

Némesis entornó sus ojos, pero como siempre no les negó nada a sus dos novias. Con un asentimiento de su cabeza guardo su daga en los pliegues de su túnica nuevamente. Aliviadas Isme y Tali se acercaron a Hermione quien había llegado a la pared y no tenia hacia donde más retroceder.  
  


 

-No nos temas.  
  


 

Le rogó Stalia mirándola con sus hechizantes ojos pardos, que habían sido los que habían conquistado el corazón de su Némesis y los que habían echo encariñarse a Ismene con ella, venciendo así los celos que esta sentía en un principio, por el amor de la otra chica. Hermione las miró dudosas. Ismene vio la duda en sus ojos y aprovechándose la tomó de las manos tiernamente y la llevó hasta la cama baja, grande y de estilo árabe de la habitación, donde la hizo sentarse. Tali e Isme se sentaron también una a cada lado de la castaña.  
  


 

-¡Alto ahí!-Les ordeno Némesis. Tali y Isme la obedecieron si dudarlo dos veces. Némesis les tendió unas extrañas pulseras. Tali entendió y tomándolas entre sus manos, le dio una a Ismene.   
  


 

-No te preocupes, Hermione.  
  


 

Le dijo Ismene y cuando esta se dio cuenta de lo que hacían las dos chicas, vio que ya estas le habían puesto las extrañas pulseras.  
  


 

-¿Qué es esto?  
  


 

Les preguntó Hermione al ver que no se las podía quitar.  
  


 

-Son restringidores de magia. No te asustes por favor, tu magia sigue allí nadie te la a robado, pero eso no te permite usar tu magia con o sin varita, a menos que tu ama, en este caso Némesis, te lo permita.  
  


 

Aunque lo normal habría sido asustarse, Isme y Tali tenían un gran efecto relajante sobre ella. Poco sabia Hermione que ese era un poder de las dos chicas y no sólo una casualidad. Un poder que Némesis misma les había enseñado. Pues ella era mucho más poderosa que ambas en ese aspecto.   
  
  


Cuando sintió que Stalia la hacia recostarse en la cama no se resistió, tampoco lo hizo cuando sintió que las dos chicas la empezaban a besar en el cuello. Sintió vagamente, como Tali e Isme, se hacían a un lado y Némesis se sentaba a su lado. Si hubiese estado en sus cabales Hermione hubiera visto el aura azul que salía apenas perceptiblemente de Tali y Isme y más fuertemente de Némesis, aquella aura era la que emanaba ese efecto relajante.

 

 

Hermione vio extasiada a Tali inclinada sobre el cuello de Némesis besándolo y lamiéndolo con devoción. Vio también como Isme se acercaba a la pelinegra y arrodillándose en el suelo la besaba en la boca. Némesis sonreía y asintió cuando con la mirada la rubia le pidió permiso para quitarle su ropa. Hermione vio casi en transe, el fervor, la delicadeza y el amor con el que Ismene despojaba a Némesis de su ropa. Cuando termino de hacerlo se ubicó entre las piernas de la mayor e inclinando su cabeza, se dedicó a complacer oralmente a Némesis, mientras Stalia le acariciaba cariñosamente el cabello a Ismene con una mano y se arrodillaba en la cama junto a Némesis para atender los pechos apetitosos y tan perfectos como todo en ella. Hermione ante él espectáculo comenzaba a sentirse excitada y un calor comenzaba a expandirse desde su entrepierna a todo su cuerpo.   
  


 

Némesis dejo escapar un placentero gemido, mientras metía su mano por la falda de la corta y blanca túnica griega que llevaba Stalia y por la forma en que Stalia echó la cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido de pasión, Hermione no tuvo duda acerca de lo que Némesis había acariciado dentro de la túnica de la de ojos pardos. Stalia volvió a encargarse de los pechos de su novia, por no decir ama, mientras se restregaba suavemente contra las manos de Némesis quien con un dedo le acariciaba el clítoris, mientras que con otros dos penetraba a su Tali. Némesis tenía los ojos cerrados por el placer que sus dos chicas le proporcionaban.   
  


 

Hermione miro nuevamente a Ismene que mientras le hacia sexo oral con infinita pasión y amor a Némesis con la mano se acariciaba su propia feminidad bajo la túnica igual que la de Stalia. Hermione sentía una calentura como nunca antes en su vida e impresionada se percató de que su intimidad de mujer estaba húmeda. Quiso unirse a las otras dos chicas que veneraban el cuerpo tan perfecto de la pelinegra. Quiso estar en el lugar de Ismene que tenia su cabeza enterrada entre los deliciosos muslos con aquella cuyos ojos asemejaban a la noche. Quiso estar en el lugar de Stalia quien degustaba los deliciosos pezones de Némesis a la vez que la hermosa chica la acariciaba y penetraba deliciosamente con sus dedos. Más por instinto y necesidad, y presa de ese poder relajante que poseían las otras tres, se arrodilló en la cama y se acercó hasta los labios de Némesis los cuales besó presa de la pasión. Némesis sonrió triunfante abriendo sus ojos y abrió su boca permitiéndole a la legua de la castaña entrar en su boca. Con la mano que tenia libre acarició la cintura de Hermione.

 

  
-¿Me dirás lo que quiero saber?  
  


 

Le preguntó acariciando sobre la ropa aquella zona intima y caliente de la castaña. Hermione gimió extasiada echando la cabeza hacia atrás y asintió. Némesis sonrió besando el cuello níveo de la menor.  
  


 

-Dime, pequeña.  
  


 

Le susurró en el oído.  
  


 

-Encontré en la biblioteca de Hogwarts... un pergamino de Salazar Slytherin- dijo Hermione entre jadeos pues ahora la mano de Némesis estaba dentro de su falda y sus bragas- En el hablaba...-otro jadeó- ... de la obsesión de un Slytherin por un Gryffindor siempre... - un gemido- Al leer eso entendí que sólo el-que-no-debía-ser-nombrado...- Hermione ahogó un gemido-... podía tener a Harry, por eso vine acá para salvarlo...-gemido- Me costó mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí.

 

  
Némesis sonrió y la beso.  
  


 

-Buena chica, ahora quítate la ropa.  
  


 

Le ordenó suavemente. Hermione no dudó en obedecer. Con una mirada Némesis le ordenó a Ismene que parara y sacó su mano de debajo de Stalia. Le acercó a Tali su mano a la boca y esta lamió los jugos orgásmicos que había en ella y su lengua chocó deliciosamente con la de Ismene quien se había unido a ella. Cuando las dos chicas terminaron Némesis las besó y le abrió sus brazos a Hermione.   
  


 

-Ven aquí, pequeña.   
  


 

Hermione no dudo un segundo en obedecer y fundirse en un apasionado beso con la portadora de los ojos negros. Sintió las manos de las otras dos viajar de su cuerpo al de Némesis.   
  


 

-Tali e Isme, desnúdense para nosotras.  
  


 

El espectáculo tan erótico de la Italiana y la Griega quitándose de forma sensual sus ropas excitó de sobre manera a Hermione y no se resistió cuando Némesis la hizo bajar por su cuerpo hasta que su cara estuvo a la altura del vientre de la pelinegra.  
  


 

-Vamos termina el trabajo de Ismene.  
  


 

Le ordenó suavemente y Hermione no dudo dos veces en obedecer, enterrando sus labios en la húmeda feminidad de Némesis. Al alzar sus ojos, sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía, vio la cabeza de Némesis echada hacía atrás con una sonrisa de puro placer en sus labios mientras recibía las caricias de Hermione, Tali e Isme. Ismene succionaba suavemente el cuello de Némesis mientras esta, quien estaba recostada sobre el espaldar de la cama, le acariciaba con una mano allí donde una mujer era mujer y hacía lo mismo con Tali quien se entretenía con sus pechos.  
  


 

-Atiende a Mione, Tali, es nueva en esto y no creo que sepa complacerse a sí misma mientras me complace a mí.  
  


 

Le dijo Némesis suave y seductoramente a la morena de ojos pardos. Tali obedeció a la vez que Ismene se entretenía ahora con los pechos de Némesis. Con una mano Tali acariciaba la húmeda intimidad de Hermione mientras con su otra mano se auto complacía así misma disfrutando de la escena. Nada para ella o Ismene era mejor que ver a su pervertida y apasionada novia disfrutando y definitivamente Ismene, tan buena como siempre, estaba asiendo gozar grandemente a la de ojos negros y las caricias de la lengua inexperta de Hermione a la vez que miraba pervertidamente como Tali se acariciaba así misma y a Mione hacían disfrutar grandemente a la mayor, quien ya tenia la información solicitada, ahora la castaña era sólo suya. Suya y de sus dos chicas, ella siempre compartiría todo con Isme y Tali.  
  


 

****  
  


 

Ronald Weasley despertó confundido. ¿Dónde estaba? Se pregunto al mirar a su alrededor. Al ver a Vicktor Krum, famoso jugador de Quidditch Búlgaro, sentado en un sofá frente a la chimenea, lo recordó todo y sobresaltado se sentó en la enorme cama. El ruido que hizo Ron al despertarse alertó a Krum, quien se levanto del sofá y miró a Ron.  
  


 

-Hasta que al fin desperrtastes. Pensé que tendrría que besarrte como en ese cuento muggle para que lo hicierras.  
  


 

Dijo Vicktor Krum burlonamente.  
  


 

-¿Y mi hermano? ¿Y Hermione?  
  
  


Preguntó Ron asustado, mientras se levantaba de la cama, pero la fuerte mano de Krum sobre su hombro lo obligó a sentarse nuevamente en ella.

 

 

-Ellos están bien, a diferrencia de ti. Verras Rron, estás en una encrrucijada, erres mío, El Lorrd, te me obsequió y yo pienso tenerrte. ¿Sabes? Te he deseado desde que erras un mocoso de 14 años que me mirraba mal porrque estaba celoso de las atenciones que me prrestaba su mejorr amiga. Perro antes necesito que me des una inforrmación. Si me la das serré piadoso contigo y te dejarré esta noche y el día de mañana parra que te acostumbres a la idea de que estarrás en mi cama y como mi amante hasta que muerras. O puedes hacerrte el difícil, obligarrme a sacarrte la inforrmación, ponerrme de mal humorr y crréme que no te gustarrá nada que te haga mío si estoy de mal humor, Rronald.  
  


 

-¿Qui..Quien me asegura que cumplirás tu palabra?  
  


 

Preguntó Ron asustado.  
  


 

-Morrtifago o no, yo tengo palabrra, puedes estarr segurro que la cumplirré. Además, no pierrdes nada. Tal vez sólo la oporrtunidad de salvarrte.  
  


 

Ron tragó saliva. Podía negarse y ser brutalmente violado y al miarar los ojos del bulgaró, tenía la certeza de que Krum no dudaría ni un momento en cumplir su amenaza; o podía hablar, lo cual le daba la oportunidad entre esa noche y el día siguiente de escapar, si es que el moreno jugador de Quidditch cumplía su palabra.  
  


 

-Un pergamino-Dijo al fin Ron, ante la mirada de Krum aclaró-. Hermione encontró un pergamino de Salazar Slytherin y se le metió en la cabeza la idea de que Harry estaba en poder de Tú- Sabes-Quién.  
  


 

Krum sonrió y sacó de entre su túnica un frasco.  
  


 

-Bébelo- Le ordenó a Ron dándoselo, este lo miró extrañado- ¡Hazlo!  
  


 

Ron obedeció e hizo una mueca ante el horrible sabor, se sintió mareado y no se resistió cuando Krum lo tendió en la cama y lo arropó.  
  
  


-¿Qué me distes?

 

Preguntó aturdido.

 

-Una poción parra bloquearr tu núcleo magico, tu magia esta bloqueada y en tu cuerrpo sólo corre la suficiente como parra que no enferrmes ni muerras, perro no lo suficiente como parra que puedas hacerr magia sin fatigarrte porr completo, incluso con un simple Lumus.

 

 

Ron lo miró con odio mientras Krum sonreía malicioso.  
  


 

-Bienvenido a tu nueva vida, Rron. Rrenovarré la poción cada semana hasta que tú te acostumbrres a ella.  
  


 

Le advirtió Krum, antes de meterse en la cama con él. Ron lo miró asustado.  
  


 

-Dijiste...  
  


 

Krum lo besó haciéndolo callar.  
  


 

-Y cumplirré mi trrato, pequeño, perro esta es mi cama y prretendo dorrmirr.  
  


 

Le dijo Krum simplemente y abrazando el cuerpo del joven pelirrojo contra él, se relajo y fingió dormir. Ron no se movió estaba asombrado, en Shock, asustado y a eso había que añadirle que la brusca disminución en sus niveles mágicos lo tenía terriblemente cansado y el cansancio mágico sumado al cansancio emocional provocaron que en unos cuantos minutos se durmiera envuelto en el calor de Krum y arrullado por el suave y apenas perceptible respirar de este. Krum sonrió al notar que el pelirrojo se quedaba dormido y al fin decidió dormirse él también. Así que se entrego a Morfeo.  
  


 

 

  
**Continuará...**


	23. Capítulo 22: Despertar

** Capítulo 22: Despertar **

 

 

 

Fred dio un bostezo estirándose como un minino en su cama. Al abrir los ojos vio que el sol entraba por las ventanas y gruño: Severus debía de haberlas corrido. Se estaba sentando con calma en la cama, con su pereza normal en las mañanas, cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella entro Severus.

 

 

-Corriste las cortinas.

 

 

Le reclamo Fred con un mohín, desarropándose y poniendo los pies en el frió suelo. Severus sonrió, pero no contesto. Fred le dio un suave y cariñoso beso antes de meterse a lavar la boca, al baño. Mientras Fred, se aseaba Severus llamo a un elfo y le pidió el desayuno de su consorte. Fred salió del baño descalzó y sonriente, pero al ver la bandeja su semblante cambio y casi se puso verde.

 

 

-¿Se...Se...Seve..rus, eso..es...café?

 

 

Pregunto Fred tartamudeante, como si tratara de contener algo que quería salir de su boca. Severus asintió y lo próximo que supo, fue que Fred se dio la vuelta y corrió al baño. Severus lo siguió y al entrar al baño, vio a su pobre pelirrojo abrasado al inodoro vomitando dentro de este. Se acerco a Fred y con cariño, le retiro el pelo de la cara, a lo que el pelirrojo botaba toda la comida de la noche anterior. Cuando Fred termino de vomitar, Severus lo ayudo a recostarse contra la pared, a lo que llenaba un vaso de agua y tomaba una toalla, se las dio a Fred, quien lo miro agradecido.

 

 

-Por favor llévate el café.

 

 

Rogó Fred a su marido cuando se hubo terminado de lavar la boca.

 

 

-No te preocupes, me lo llevare ahora. ¿Quieres una pócima para las nauseas?

 

 

Fred asintió mirando a su marido como si fuera un santo. Y en ese momento Fred pensaba que era un santo, estaba dispuesto a beber lo que fuera con tal de que su estomago se asentara en su sitio. El pensar que solo tenia 3 semanas y a un le faltaban 8 meses de vómitos, mareos y cosas peores como dolor de espaldas y hinchazón de pies y eso que llegarían a medida que avanzara el embarazo, Fred sintió sinceras ganas de llorar.

 

***

 

Oliver por su parte había despertado antes que su marido y observaba a Marcus, mientras este dormía. La verdad estaba preocupado por la suerte de sus amigos, pero lo que lo había levantado eran unas terribles ganas de comer fresa con nata y Marcus que aun no se levantaba. 5 minutos después ya desesperado, Oliver sacudió a Marcus y no de muy buena forma. Marcus se levanto sobresaltado.

 

  
-¿Que diablos...?

 

 

Pero callo al ver la mirada furiosa de Oliver.

 

 

-¿Que pasa, cariño?

 

 

Le pregunto dando un bostezo. Oliver lo empujo furioso cruzándose de brazos.

 

 

-Quiero fresas nata, desde hace media hora y tu no te levantabas.

 

 

Le grito para de pronto sorprendentemente empezar a llorar a lagrima viva. Marcus casi se atraganto de la impresión, preguntándole cuando su consorte se había vuelto loco, si a Oliver no le gustaban las fresas y mucho menos con nata, quien era adicto a las fresas era el. Luego reparo en el embarazo y respiro hondo, debía de ser eso.

 

 

-Tienes antojos cariño, esta bien relájate.

 

 

Pero lejos de relajarse, Oliver lloro más.

 

 

-Quiero fresas con nata.

 

 

Grito cual berrinche de niño chiquito. Marcus no dudo ni un segundo mas en llamar a un elfo y solicitarle lo exigido por su consorte. Una vez con dos docenas de fresa con nata y hasta con chocolate en su falda, Oliver se las comió en tiempo record con una sonrisa enorme y una expresión de suma satisfacción. Marcus lo miro con una sonrisa sin atreverse a pedirle una fresa a su consorte pues la forma en que Oliver comía le dejo claro que no le daría ni la mitad de una. Luego Marcus reparo algo, apenas era el primer mes, todavía faltaban 8 para que diera a luz. Ahora fue Marcus quien sintió deseos de llorar.

 

 

***

 

 

Cuando Lucius despertó vio que George ya estaba despierto, vistiéndose. Se levanto de la cama en toda su gloriosa desnudes y George como siempre lo miro ensimismado de arriba a bajo. El pelirrojo no tenia ni idea de como alimentaba el ego y ponía, esa mirada a su marido. Lucius tomo su bata y se envolvió en ella para decepción de George, quien se viro y termino de arreglarse. Lucius se dirigió al baño y cuando salió ya vestido y con su capucha en la mano, George suspiro, eso solo significaba una cosa: Lucius tenia trabajo. Lucius vio el cambio en la expresión de George y sonrió complacido de que su consorte no quisiera que se fuera, se acerco a George y tomándolo de la cintura lo abraso.

 

  
-¿Tienes que ir a trabajar?

 

 

Le pregunto el pelirrojo con un cómico mohín.

 

 

-Sabes que si George.

 

 

Le dijo Lucius con una sonrisa. George suspiro.

 

 

-Bueno, pero quiero ver a Ron y Hermione. Bueno al menos a Ron, por favor.

 

 

Le rogó a Lucius. Lucius suspiro no le podía negar nada a George cuando ponía esa carita.

 

 

-Hablare con el Lord, y si lo permite, are que un elfo, te lleve con el, si no bueno, entonces tendrás que esperar a que el Lord te lo permita.

 

 

George asintió esperanzado, con una sonrisa angelical dibujada en su rostro.  
  


 

-Recuerda desayunar antes de salir de la habitación.

 

 

Le advirtió Lucius mientras se colocaba la mascara. George asintió a la vez, que le acomodaba bien el pelo y la capucha a Lucius para que no se le vieran. Lucius sonrió complacido con la actitud de su consorte aunque este no lo vio. Cuando estaba por salir de su habitación, la voz de George lo detuvo.

 

 

-Si quieres seguir durmiendo en MI cama, recuerda algo Lucius, mucho cuidadito con Valtimor.

 

 

Lucius tubo que contener la carcajada que pugno por salir de su garganta y sabiendo que George hablaba en serio, asintió y salió.

 

 

***

 

 

Harry sintió una tierna caricia en su mejilla y lentamente abrió los ojos, sonrió al ver a su Tom, inclinado sobre, el. Se sentó en la cama con una sonrisa, enorme.

 

 

-Buenos días.

 

 

Le saludo Tom ayudándolo a sentarse. Fue entonces que Harry recordó la noche anterior. Y Tom vio la tristeza con algunas lágrimas no derramadas brillando en esas esmeraldas.

 

 

-Harry...

 

 

Trato de disculparse Tom.

 

 

-Me enceraste. No creíste en mí. Y no volviste en toda la noche.

 

 

Le dijo Harry a medio tono de reproche y a medio de sollozo.

 

 

-Harry, lo siento, me comporte como un idiota.

 

 

-Me alegro de que al menos lo admitas. Pero dime, ¿que hice para merecer que mi marido me creyera?

 

 

Le pregunto Harry cínicamente, limpiándose de un manotazo las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

 

 

-Vicktor y Nemesis me dieron la información que les pedí. Fue una casualidad prácticamente que llegaran aquí. Siento haber dudado de ti.

 

 

Se disculpo Tom, sinceramente apenado.

 

 

-Que bien Tom, les crees a Ron, a Hermione, a Vicktor, a Nemesis, pero a mi que soy tu consorte, el futuro padre de tu hijo, no.

 

 

Le reclamo Harry dolido. Tom lo dejo que se desahogara se lo merecía.

 

 

Rato despues Harry al fin lo había disculpado y estaba abrazado a su Tom, cuando reparo en algo.

 

 

-¿Donde pasaste la noche?

 

 

La pregunta del ojiverde tomo desprevenido al ojirojo.

 

 

-En mi despacho.

 

 

Harry respiro aliviado.

 

 

-Que sea la última vez, que yo no sepa donde pasas la noche o que me encierras como a un animal Tom Riddle.

 

 

Le advirtió Harry. Tom asintió.

 

 

-Ten lo por seguro mi ángel.

 

 

Le dijo Tom acariciándole tiernamente la espalda.

 

 

-Tom, ¿y Hermione y Ron?

 

 

-Están bien Harry y a su debido momento los veras.

 

 

Le prometió Tom. Al alzar su mirada y encontrarse con el espejo Harry soltó un grito. Lucia como un autentico desastre, tenia la cara hinchada y los ojos rojos de estar llorando, su pelo parecía que había sido expuesto a un huracán. Harry se despego de Tom y corrió al baño, provocando las risas de su marido.

 

  
-Y después me llama vanidoso a mi.

 

 

Dijo Tom negando con la cabeza y una sonrisa divertida.

 

 

***

 

 

-Draco despierta.

 

 

Draco se desperezo y parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocar su ojos grises sobre en aquel que lo levantaba, Blaise. Miro el pecho sobre el que estaba recostado y se percato de que Remus aun dormía.

 

 

-¿Que sucede?

 

 

Le pregunto Draco en voz baja, para no despertar a Remus.

 

 

-Es Fred, esta en la puerta quiere saber si lo puedes acompañar a ver a George.

 

Le susurro Blaise dándole un suave beso en los labios al rubio.

 

 

-¡Mi pa'!

 

 

Exclamo Draco por lo bajo, recordando a su pelirrojo padrastro. Le dio un suave beso a Remus en los labios teniendo cuidado en no despertarlo y le dio uno mas apasionado a Blaise aprovechando que el moreno estaba despierto.

 

 

-Vuelve a dormir, yo volveré mas tarde. Salúdame a Rem, cuando despierte.

 

 

Le pidió Draco, antes de echarse un encantamiento de limpieza ponerse la ropa y salir del cuarto. Al mirar a Fred que lo esperaba afuera reparo en algo.

 

 

-¿Como sabias que estaría aquí? ¿Por que no me buscaste en mi habitación?

 

 

Fred arqueo una ceja.

 

 

-Mi querido sobrino político, todo el mundo menos Lucius y Theodred Zabini, saben que tu y Blaise andan enredados con Remus.

 

 

Draco enrojeció, pero no dijo nada y siguió a Fred.

 

 

***

 

 

Hermione abrió los ojos cansada, no reconoció el lugar en que estaba. Al recordar se incorporo en la cama, pero estaba sola los tres cuerpos que la habían acompañado en la noche ya no estaban. Abrió las cortinas de la cama y se dispuso a salir de ella. Fuera de la protección de las cortinas de la cama, el sol brillaba con fuerza. Casi no se dio cuenta de que sonrió aliviada, al ver a Ismene sentada sobre un sofá bajo estilo árabe, leyendo un libro con una túnica corta de color azul. Pero no vio por ningún lado a Stalia y a Nemesis. Se paro de la cama, envuelta en la sabana de la cama. Ismene levanto la cabeza y sonrió al verla despierta.

 

 

-Buenos días dormilona.

 

 

Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

 

 

-Nemesis tubo que salir y se llevo a Stalia con ella.

 

 

Le informo Ismene.

 

 

-¿A donde?

 

 

-Aun desayuno de negocios. Además de su ayuda al Lord, pues no es mortifaga oficial, Nemesis controla el imperio "Siber Ilucion".

 

 

-¿"Siber Ilusion"? Pero si es una empresa Muggle.

 

 

Dijo Hermione impresionada.

 

 

-Así es, era propiedad de Severus y Nemesis, pero este le brindo la mayoría de sus acciones a Nemesis, para que ella fuera realmente la dueña y se quedo solo con un vente por ciento de las acciones. Así que es Nemi quien gobierna y hace funcionar toda la empresa. En algunos proyectos la ayudo yo y en otros Tali, se podría decir que somos sus secretarias personales. La reunión de esta mañana es un proyectó en el que la esta ayudando Tali, así que ambas se fueron.

 

 

Hermione asintió. No sabia muy bien como reaccionar, después de haber "pasado" la noche con Isme y las otras dos chicas. Agradecía que Ismene, la estuviera tratando con tanta normalidad.

 

 

-Isme, me gustaría vestirme.

 

 

Murmuro sonrojada.

 

 

-OH, si claro, que despistada soy, pero es que te vez tan bonita así.

 

 

Hermione enrojeció mas de ser eso posible.

 

 

-Bueno a un Nemesis no te a comprado nada y tus ropas de ayer fueron quemadas, pues la verdad estaban horribles, creo que algo mío, te quedara, soy un poco mas alta que tu, pero nada mas.

 

 

Mione la miro agradecida y entre la ropa que le mostró Ismene, tomo un censillo y bonito traje corto, color amarillo mate, con un escote discreto a la altura de los pechos. Y a insistencia de Ismene, decidió ponerse una capa corta a juego. Ismene, le indico el baño y mientras se aseaba, Hermione decidió que el baño iba muy bien con lo que eran ella, Ismene y Stalia, un pequeño harén. Pero la verdad, era que lejos de molestarle la situación le gustaba extrañamente. Ismene, Stalia y Nemesis le gustaban. Hermione suspiro, según decían sus libros, cada quien reaccionaba de diferente manera, ante un secuestro. Tal vez era el síndrome Estocolmo o algo así. Sonrió cuando Ismene entro en el baño y acepto la ayuda que esta le ofreció. Fue una delicia sentir como Ismene la aseaba.

 

 

-No soy una niña.

 

 

Había tratado de protestar, pero Ismene la había silenciado, con un simple.

 

 

-Déjame consentirte, por favor.

 

 

Cuando le indico que se quitara el jabón, antes de dejarla ir de su lado Ismene la beso.

 

 

-Te esperare afuera, pequeña.

 

 

Le dijo suavemente y Hermione asintió con una sonrisa, boba. Cuando termino de bañarse, salió del agua se seco, se vistió y salió. Ismene la miro de arriba a bajo asiéndola sonrojar.

 

 

-Te vez espectacular, definitivamente los colores claros son los tuyos. Ven aquí conmigo, déjame arreglarte el pelo.

 

 

Le pidió Ismene señalando los cojines. Hermione iba a negarse, pues no le gustaba que otros le tocaran con el cabello, cuando Ismene le pregunto:

 

 

-¿No quieres estar linda para Nemi?

 

 

Hermione suspiro y sin querer ofender a Isme fue asta su lado en los cojines y sentándose en la cómoda alfombra árabe, que era una gloria, junto a Ismene, la dejo que la arreglarse.

 

 

***

 

 

Ron despertó, cerca de las diez de la mañana y eso por que el olor del desayuno lo despertó. Al mirar a su lado en la cama vio a un elfo domestico.

 

 

-Buenos días, amo Ron, yo soy Tuinki, el amor Vicktor me pidió que le trajera el desayuno.

 

 

Ron recordó todo y estuvo tentado a despreciar el desayuno, pero la verdad era que tenia hambre así que lo tomo.

 

 

-Tuinki, ¿me podrías decir donde esta Krum?

 

 

-En una reunión con el amo Voldemort.

 

 

Ron sintió un escalofrío al oír el nombre, pero asintió y despacho al elfo. Termino de desayunar lo mas rápido que pudo, para a continuación, entrar al baño, lavarse la boca y buscar algún objeto que le sirviera para abrir la puerta. Al final encontró un pequeño alambre. Se arrodillo ante la puerta y estuvo manejando el cerrojo, hasta que este con un "clip" se abrió. Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, rogando por no encontrarse a ningún mortifago y encontrar a George, Fred, Oliver, Harry o Remus. 5 minutos después cuando creía que estaba escondido y que no encontraría a nadie, vio pasar caminando por el pasillo de al frente a Fred o a George vete tu a saber cual de los dos acompañado de Draco Malfoy. Ron les pito y el pelirrojo gemelo se paro al reconocer el silbido y su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa al ver a su hermano pequeño.

 

  
-¡Ronie!

 

  
Dijo burlona pero cariñosamente abriéndole los brazos, para recibirlo. Ron corrió asía ellos, sabiendo por la usual burla que ese era Fred.

 

**Continuara...**


	24. Capítulo 23: Reencuentro

** Capítulo 23: Reencuentro **

 

 

  
Fred elevo a su hermano unos centímetros del suelo al abrazarlo. Ambos se abrazaban con tanto cariño y desesperación, que en vez de apenas unos meses parecían que llevaban años separados.

  
-¿Y George, Fred? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!

 

Le dijo Ron y hasta Draco noto que el pelirrojo estaba medio histérico.

 

-Ron, ¿acaso George no te explico que no hay forma de salir de esta fortaleza?

 

Le pregunto Fred con cariño y suavidad.

 

-¡Tiene que haberla!

 

Casi grito Ron.

 

-¿Ron, que te sucede? ¿Por que estas tan asustado?

 

Le pregunto Fred preocupado.

 

-Por que me escape de la habitación de Krum. Por que si no escapamos hoy de aquí, esta noche estaré en la cama de...de ese Búlgaro hijo de su mala madre.

 

Casi grito Ron.

 

-¡Oh, Ron!

 

Gimió Fred, apretándolo mas fuerte contra el.

 

-Chicos, no quisiera interrumpir, pero tenemos que movernos de aquí, o algún mortifago nos atrapara.

 

Les apuro Draco quien miraba asía todos lados.

 

-Yo llevare a Ron al cuarto de George, pues tu padre debe de estar en la misma reunión que Severus. Tú ve en busca de Harry y Oliver.

 

Le ordeno Fred a Draco, Draco asintió y se separo de los otros dos.

 

-Ven Ron, Draco tenía razón.

 

Fred tomo a su hermano de la mano y lo dirigió de la mano por los pasillos que daban al cuarto de George.

 

***

 

George levanto la cabeza de su libro de mitología al oír la puerta abrirse, salto de su asiento al ver a que los que estaban en la puerta eran sus hermanos. Tiro el libro al suelo y corrió hacia ellos fundiéndose los tres pelirrojos Weasley en un abrazo.

 

-¿Ron estas bien?

 

Le pregunto George preocupado. Ron no hablo, solo se quedo con la cara enterada en el abrazo de su hermano, George miro a Fred interrogante y este le respondió.

 

-El Lord se lo dio a Viktor y al parecer esta noche a de hacer en el lecho con Krum, esta aterrado.

 

-Oh, Ron-Se lamento George-¿Como osaste venir a la fortaleza del señor tenebroso, insensato?

 

-No, lo regañes George, que no sirve para nada ya.

 

Dijo Oliver entrando al cuarto seguido de Harry y por ultimo Draco, quien tuvo la precaución de echarle llave a la puerta, para no ser atrapados con Ron en la habitación. Al verse los dos jóvenes Gryffindor, mejores amigos y del mismo año de estudio corrieron el uno a los brazos del otro.

 

-¡Ron!

 

-¡Harry!

 

Después que los dos Gryffindor se separaron, Ron extendió su mano y estrecho la de Oliver.

 

-Me alegro verte con vida.

 

-Y yo a ti, Ron.

 

Le sonrió Oliver.

 

-Tenemos que irnos de aquí.

 

Dijo Ron nervioso. Harry lo miro a los ojos y le puso una mano en el hombro.

 

-Ron amigo no quiero desilusionarte, pero de aquí no hay forma de huir.

 

-¿No, entienden, verdad? Tiene que haber alguna forma de escapar, si Krum me atrapa esta noche...

 

Ron se estremeció sin poder terminar de decir lo que comenzó, pero no hizo falta, los chicos sabían lo que quería decir. Sorprendentemente quien hablo fue Draco.

 

-No hay forma de escapar pero si de esconderse.-Todo los que estaban en esa habitación miraron a Draco Malfoy curiosos-Veras tan poco te vas a poder ocultar por muchos días, pero si por algún tiempo, a lo que te haces a la idea o Harry encuentra una forma de convencer al Lord de que te libere de Krum y te ponga bajo el amparo de el o de alguno de tus hermanos.

 

-Buena idea.

 

Asintió George y ni que decir de Ron, hubiese aceptado besar los pies de Malfoy si con eso se lograba liberar de su aterrador destino.

 

-¿Pero donde lo ocultamos?

 

Pregunto Oliver.

 

-¡Donde único no lo buscarían!

 

Dijo Draco como si fuera obvio.

 

-¿Donde?

 

Preguntaron Harry y Oliver.

 

-De veras que solo los Gryffindor pueden ser tan lentos.

 

-¿Incluso Remus?

 

Pregunto Harry mordaz. Draco lo miro feo.

 

-No, el hace la excepción a la regla.

 

-Harry, Draco compórtense-Los regaño George tratando de no reírse-Vamos Draco habla.

 

-En mi habitación y de Blaise.

 

-¿Qué? ¿Contigo?-Casi grito Ron. Draco entorno los ojos.

 

-No te asustes, ni Blaise ni yo dormimos ahí. Llegamos temprano a la habitación para simular que pasamos la noche hay y nos vamos en cuanto anochece.

 

-¿Y donde duermen?

 

Pregunto Ron curioso.

 

-Con Remus.

 

Contesto Draco de lo mas fresco, dejando a Ron casi con la quijada en el suelo.

 

-Pero...pero...

 

-Ni una palabra a mi padre o al de Blaise, o yo mismo te entrego a Viktor envuelto en papel de regalo con moñita incluida.

 

Le advirtió Draco, y los otros cuatro rieron seguros de que si Ron abría mas la boca tocaría el suelo. Pero las risas se les pasmo a todos, la sonrisa burlona se borro de la cara de Draco y Ron cerró la boca de golpe al oír quien llamaba a la puerta.

 

-George amor abre la puerta.

 

Lucius Malfoy estaba al otro lado.

 

-Ron debajo de la cama.

 

Le ordeno George en voz baja asustado y con los dientes apretados.

 

-Ustedes siéntense en los asientos y simulen que platican-Les ordeno a Fred, Oliver y Harry, mientras se dirigía a la puerta con Draco-¿Que demonios hace aquí, tu padre? se supone que tenia que estar en una reunión.-Le susurro a su hijastro mientras quitaba el seguro y ponía una sonrisa, Draco solo se encogió de hombros.

 

-¿Lucius amor que haces aquí?

 

Le pregunto besándolo. Lucius lo miro extrañado.

 

-¿Por que cerraste con llave?

 

Le pregunto Lucius.

 

-Jejeje, no fue el, padre fui yo. Es la manía de siempre cerrar con seguro mi habitación ya sabes.

 

Respondió Draco con una sonrisa mientras lo saludaba.

 

-Muchachos, buenos días.-Saludo Lucius a su cuñado y a los otros dos, acercándose a la cama.

 

-Vine a buscar mi maletín lo deje debajo de la cama.-Le contesto Lucius a su consorte la pregunta que le hizo al entrar.

 

**Continuara...**


	25. Capítulo 24: Atrapado

** Capítulo 24: Atrapado **

 

 

Ante esas palabras las reacciones fueron variadas. George creyó que le daría un ataque al corazón hay mismo, a Fred los huevos se le subieron a la garganta, Harry casi se callo para atrás, Oliver casi se desmayo y de bajo de la cama Ron sintió que se el terror lo paralizaba, solo Draco reacciono adelantándose a su padre.

 

-No te molestes padre, yo te busco tu maletín.

 

Le dijo Draco nerviosamente, agachándose y tomando el maletín de debajo de la cama. Lucius Malfoy miro a todo el mundo extrañado.

 

-¿Que demonios pasa aquí?

 

Pregunto suspicaz mente el rubio mortifago.

 

-¿Aquí?

 

Pregunto Oliver asiéndose el loco.

 

-¡Nada!

 

Aseguro Harry con su mejor carita de angelito.

 

-¿Que habría de pasar?

 

Pregunto Fred como quien no quiere a cosa.

 

-¿Por que la pregunta mi amor?

 

Pregunto George con una sonrisa nerviosa. Lucius frunció el entre cejo y con un movimiento de su varita movió la cama. Casi quedo de piedra al ver al pelirrojo Ron debajo de la cama. Miro furioso a George que no sabia ni donde meterse y luego busco con la mirada a su hijo, para descubrirlo escondido detrás del sofá al igual que Harry, Oliver y Fred.

 

-¿Que demonios hace Ronald Weasley aquí?

 

Trono Lucius.

 

-Oh, por dios mira la hora que es. Quede con Blaise para ir a comprar unos materiales al callejón Kan Klan que necesitamos para nuestras tutorías.-Improviso Draco dirigiéndose a la salida, pero su padre lo tomo por una oreja deteniéndolo.

 

-Tu de aquí no sales, hasta que tu y tu cómplice padrastro no me den una explicación convincente. Y ustedes también así que aléjate de la puerta Frederick.

 

Fred quedo de piedra donde estaba pues Lucius Malfoy le estaba dando la espalda y a pesar de todo lo había notado.

 

-Veras Lucius, me han dicho que en problemas de familia es mejor no meterse así que yo los dejo solo para que estén más cómodos.

 

-Sal de esta habitación e iré ahora mismo a delatarte con tu marido Harry Riddle.

 

Le advirtió Lucius, mientras su hijo trataba por todos los medios de liberarse de sus manos, antes de que su padre le dejara las orejas tamaño Dumbo de los jalones que le daba. Oliver había optado inteligentemente por no salir de debajo del sillón y Ron parecía petrificado en el suelo.

 

-¿Nadie me va a decir nada?

 

Inquirió Lucius, mientras le soltaba la oreja a su hijo, que corrió a esconderse atrás de George.

 

-So...Solo..que..que..quería...ver...a...a..a mi...mis...her...hermanos. So..solo...habla..mos.

 

Tartamudeo Ronald abriendo por fin la boca y sentándose en el suelo. Lucius arqueo una ceja sin creerle ni pió.

 

-De acuerdo-Le concedió al fin a pesar de que no le creía ni una sola palabra y con una sonrisa malévola añadió.-Pues bien Ronald ya los vistes, sin permiso por añadidura. Aunque no solo tu, creo que ninguno de ustedes tienen autorización de su maridos ¿o me equivoco?-Ninguno de los cuatro consortes abrió la boca ni tan siquiera para decir "Esta boca es mía".-Y mi hijo no tenia autorización de sus padres...

 

-Oh, si, pa' me...

 

Al ver la mirada de su padre Draco decidió que apreciaba mucho sus orejas y opto por cerrar la boca.

 

-Bueno eso ya no importa, pero ahora es tiempo de que su reunión termine, llamare a Vicktor para que venga a buscarte Ron, no queremos que te pierdas, ve...

 

-¡No!-Exclamaron los otros seis en la habitación logrando una sonrisa burlona de Lucius.

 

-¿Y por que no? Si Ron solo venia a saludar, pues ya saludo y ya se va.

 

-Lucius...

 

Un gesto del rubio Malfoy hizo callar a su consorte.

 

-Ya hablaremos después tu y yo-Le dijo con mirada dura-Harry, Oliver, Fred, nunca os volveré a encubrir nada en mi vida ahora salgan se esta habitación o os delatare tal y como voy a hacer ahora mismo con Ronald.

 

-Pero...

 

-No...

 

-Lucius...

 

Un gesto de Ron corto de raíz a su hermano, a su mejor amigo y a Oliver.

 

-Obedézcalo por favor, ya el plan no va a tener éxito y no quiero crear más problemas. Háganlo por mi por favor-Les rogó al ver que iban a protestar-no me quiero sentir peor.

 

Harry, Oliver y Fred asintieron cabizbajos y con una ultima mirada de apoyo y lastima a Ron salieron de la habitación.

 

-Draco, hijo si en algo quieres y aprecias a tus orejas y no quieres que te de un par de nalgadas para no maldecirte, largo de aquí, ahora.-Le dijo Lucius fríamente a su hijo.

 

Draco miro interrogante a su pelirrojo padrastro el cual asintió y solo entonces el mas joven de los Malfoy salió del cuarto.

 

-Levantate del suelo ahora mismo Ronald y siéntate.

 

Ron obedeció y con un movimiento de su varita Lucius arreglo la habitación. Luego llamo a un elfo y lo mando a llamar a Viktor Krum. Los tres se sentaron en la pequeña salita frente a la chimenea, Lucius en una butaca y los dos hermanos pelirrojos en el sofá de dos plazas. George abrazaba tiernamente a su hermanito quien temblaba descontroladamente.

 

-No es tan malo Ron, te acostumbraras.-Le aseguro George en un susurro al oído en un intento por tranquilizarlo. Ron no supo si solo temblar aun mas, enrojecer o echarse a llorar.

 

Tres minutos después alguien llamo a la puerta. George se tenso y por la forma en que Ron lo aferro parecía querer fundirse con el.

 

-Pase.

 

Ordeno Lucius a la persona al otro lado de la puerta. La puerta se abrió dando paso aun no muy contento Viktor Krum. Ron contuvo un sollozo de miedo y George miro con reproche a su marido. Lucius le señalo al más joven de los pelirrojos con una mano.

 

-Creo que se te escapo, Viktor.

 

Viktor asintió con la cabeza acercándose a Ron.

 

-Así es Lucius.

 

Le confirmo Viktor tomando a Ron de un brazo y separándolo de George. Ron miro a su hermano en busca de socorro, pero George solo le pudo pedir disculpa con los ojos, pues sabia que intervenir solo iba a empeorar las cosas para su hermanito. Ron estaba tan atrapado como el y lo mejor era aceptarlo.

 

-Tenlo mas vigilado por favor. Es mi...cuñado no me molesta que venga a ver a George pero me gustaría saberlo antes. No me gustaría saber que hay riesgo de que mi consorte se altere en su estado y yo no estar cerca.

 

Le advirtió Lucius suavemente. Aunque los otros tres no sabia a cual de todos le advertía.

 

-No te apurres Lucius pasarra mucho tiempo, antes de que Rron se gane el derrecho de salirr. Abuso de mi generrosidad y confianza y prronto descubrrirrá que es lo peorr que pudo a verr echo. Y ahorra si me disculpan me lo llevo.

 

Ron hizo palanca con los pies, pero de nada le sirvió Viktor prácticamente lo arrastro fuera y Ron tubo que caminar para no caer al suelo, pues estaba muy seguro de que Viktor seria capas de llevarlo aunque fuera arrastrado de los pelos. George se paro de su asiento por instinto al percibir el peligro en que estaba su hermano, pero Lucius lo detuvo agorándolo con una mano por la cintura y tapándole la boca con la otra. Cuando la puerta se serró Lucius soltó a George que se volteo hacia el entre furioso y asustado. Sabia que Lucius era capas de perdonarle una, pero dos corridas, lo dudaba, el pelirrojo estaba seguro de que esta ves tendría una buena bronca. Abrió la boca, pero la fría mirada de Lucius lo hizo callar.

 

-Tengo una reunión, hablaremos en otro momento.

 

La voz de Lucius era tan fría que George sintió un escalofrío de terror como no lo había sentido desde los principios de su relación. Lucius salió de la habitación sin mirar a George y este estuvo muy tentado de preguntarle a Draco si el plan que le propuso a Ron, lo podían usar con el.

 

-Esta vez si que la hice Merlín, Lucius esta furioso. O me parte la cara o me parte el culo que es lo mismo.

 

Mascullo George entre dientes.


	26. Capítulo 25: Tu lugar.

** Capítulo 25: Tu lugar. **

 

 

Ron trastabilló cuando Viktor lo empujó dentro del cuarto.

 

-Aléjate de mí.

 

Le advirtió Ron retrocediendo.

 

-De eso nada, Weasley. Vas a lamentarr el momento en que me desobedeciste.

 

Le juró Viktor acercándose amenazadoramente al pelirrojo. Antes de que Ron pudiera correr Viktor lo agarró y lo arrastró a la cama, se lo puso sobre las rodillas y le arrancó el pantalón y la ropa interior a pesar de los inútiles pataleos de Ron.

 

-¡Suéltame!-Le gritó Ron. Y volvió a gritar, pero esta vez de dolor por la sólida nalgada que Viktor le había dado en su desnudo trasero-. ¡Maldito Búlgaro animal, suéltame! -gritó Ron pataleando más duro, pero sólo consiguió que la próxima nalgada fuera aún más dura.

 

-Óyeme bien, Rronald- le advirtió Viktor acompañado cada palabra de una fuerte y sólida nalgada-Cada vez que oses desafiarme te castigaré y estas nalgadas te parecerán un tonto juego al lado de los castigos que te daré si lo de hoy se repite.

 

Ron tuvo que moverse los labios para no gritar de dolor, la mano de Viktor era fuerte y áspera y le estaba destrozando el trasero. Las lágrimas se le escapaban de los ojos sin poderlas contener. Diez minutos después, de regaños y nalgadas, Ron creyó que no aguantaría más pero para su alivio, con las nalgas ya drásticamente insensibles, Krum paró.

 

-¿Te quedó clarra la lección o tengo que seguirr un poco más parra que te entrre en tu rroja cabeza Rron?

 

Ron se obligó a tragarse el orgullo y a asentir, pues la verdad esas nalgadas le habían dolido y humillado más que muchas otras cosas en su vida. Krum se puso de pie dejando que Ron cayera al suelo. Lo primero que hizo el pelirrojo fue sobarse su adolorido trasero con una mueca de dolor. Enrojeció al ver que Krum se fijaba en su desnudes, estiró la mano y tomando la sábana de la cama se cubrió con ella más rojo que un tomate. El gesto hizo reír a Krum.

 

-Parra que te tapas, Rron, ya no tengo que volverr a la rreunión que tenía y pienso disfrutarr ahorra de tu apetecible cuerrpo.

 

-No, tú dijiste...

 

Empezó Ron retrocediendo en el suelo, pero Krum lo interrumpió.

 

-Serra parrte de tu castigo por desobedecerme, Rron.

 

-No -casi sollozó Ron tratando de escapar de los brazos de Krum.

 

-Si y mejorr hazte a la idea, porrque de ahorra en adelante mi cama es tu lugarr.

 

Le advirtió Krum atrapando sus labios en un fiero y apasionado beso que asustó y sorprendió al pelirrojo.

 

-¡Por favor, por favor suéltame, no me hagas esto!

 

Le rogó Ron desesperado.

 

-Rrelájate y lo disfrutarrás- le aseguró Krum empujándolo contra la cama.

 

Ron trató de escapar por el otro lado de la cama, pero Viktor atrapó su tobillo y lo arrastró hasta él. Ron se debatía como fiera atrapada.

 

-No, suéltame, por lo que más quieras, déjame.

 

Viktor se las arregló para deshacerse de la holgada camisa del pelirrojo. El cual al verse completamente desnudo, se desespero aún más y luchó con renovada fuerza. Cansado de esa situación Viktor le dio una fuerte cachetada a su pelirrojo, cachetada que lo tranquilizó y lo arrojó sobre la cama. Con la mano en la mejilla lastimada, Ron levantó los ojos mirando sorprendido al moreno Búlgaro.

 

-Por favor...

 

-No rruegues, Rron. Porrque con o sin tu autorrización te voy a poseerr.

 

-No quiero. ¿Acaso no cuenta nada lo que yo quiera?

 

Le reclamó Ron tratando de resistirse a Krum quién lo intentaba tender en la cama.

 

-Clarro que tomarré en cuenta tu opinión, Rron... fuerra de la cama. Dentrro de ella sólo yo mando, ¿quedó clarro?

 

-¡Al que no le queda claro que no me quiero acostar contigo es a ti!

 

Cerca de 40 minutos después Ron lloraba tendido en la cama en silencio. No es que Krum le hubiese echo daño, dentro de lo que cabe había sido gentil, lo había echo disfrutar y había tratado de que fuera lo menos doloroso posible para Ron su primera vez. Pero lo que le hacia llorar ahora, que era consiente nuevamente de lo que había pasado, ahora que el embotamiento de placer se había ido, era el echo de lo poco que a Viktor Krum le había importado su opinión. Él no había querido eso, no así. Se tapó la boca con la mano para contener un sollozó que salía de su alma.

 

-Ya, porr amorr del cielo, cálmate. No fui crruel contigo y no te hice daño, deberrías de agrradecerr eso.

 

Le dijo Viktor Krum molesto por la actitud de Ron, le parecía desquiciante, pues mientras le hacia el amor y lo llevaba a la cima del éxtasis el pelirrojo no se quejó ni una sola vez. Al ver que Ron permanecía igual, dándole la espalda y fingiendo que el no existía, tomo a Ron del hombro, molesto, y lo obligó a volverse de cara a él. Toda su furia cesó de golpe al ver las lágrimas cubriendo el hermoso rostro de su pelirrojo.

 

-Mírrame a los ojos, Rron -Ron lo hizo cansado ya de la discusión -¿Acaso te lastimé? ¿Acaso no fui considerrado contigo, pequeño? ¡Contéstame, Ron! ¿Te lastimé?

 

-No -contesto al fin Ron, negando con la cabeza.

 

-¿Entonces, porr qué llorras?

 

-Porque no respetaste mi decisión, porque me tratantes como un cualquiera al tomar mi virginidad sin que yo te diera mi autorización.

 

Dijo Ron con la voz ahogada. No peleó cuando Krum lo hizo recostarse contra él.

 

-Si crreyerra que erres un cualquierra, Rron, te habrría trratado como a tal, no me había prreocupado que disfrrutarras. Perro en cambio trraté de que fuerra lo menos dolorroso posible parra ti.

 

-¡Tú no lo entiendes!... yo quería casarme de blanco como se casó Percy... como se casaron Fred y George, por tu culpa eso no es posible.

 

Le reclamó Ron.

 

-Tienes rrazón y lo lamento, perro el colorr no impedirrá que seas mi cónyuge. Yo te quite tu virrginidad ahorra quierro rreparrarr la deshonrra. Tú erres alguien purro, Rron, me has echo sentirr en la cama algo que nunca antes había sentido, quierro que seas mi parreja, Rron.

 

-Yo... yo...

 

Viktor lo besó.

 

-Este es tu lugarr, Rron. Orrdenarré que empiecen a prreparrarr todo parra nuestrra unión. A tus herrmanos gemelos les agrradarrá mucho, además serrás mi cónyuge, no mi consorrte, eso te darrá los mismos derrechos que tengo yo.

 

Le aseguró Kurm atrapando el cuerpo de Ron nuevamente debajo de él. Esta vez no hubo la más mínima resistencia en la unión de ambos, es más, Ron cooperó en esta ocasión.

 

**Continuará...**


	27. Capítulo 26: Preparaciones para la boda de Ron.

** Capítulo 26: Preparaciones para la boda de Ron. **

 

_*1 mes después*_

 

-¡Remus!

 

Protestó Draco con una sonrisa besándolo en los labios.

 

-¿Y para mi no hay beso?

 

Protestó Blaise atrás de él. Draco se limitó a volverse al chico que acababa de hacerle el amor y lo besó.

 

-Eso ni se pregunta. La próxima vez te toca a ti abajo Blaise.

 

Le advirtió Draco.

 

-Bien la próxima vez tú en el medio me coges a mi y Remus a ti.

 

Le dijo Blaise de forma sensual pasándole la lengua por lo labios a Draco. Remus los atrajo a los dos hacia sí.

 

-En una hora tenemos que ir abajo recuerda que Ron y Viktor se casan hoy.

 

Les advirtió Draco a sus dos amantes.

 

-Pues que sea uno rapidito.

 

Propuso Blaise y los otros dos aceptaron encantados.

 

***

 

Con dos meses y medio George no tenía ni un kilo de más, pero seguía protestando y cambiándose de túnicas diciendo que esta lo hacia ver gordo o chaparro. Lucius lo observaba con una sonrisa, mientras se amaraba el cabello con una cinta gris humo como la túnica que llevaba ese día. Una vez arreglado, y sólo faltándole los zapatos, Lucius se dirigió al guardarropa y saco una túnica color crema, con detalles en oro.

 

-Pruébate esta, es nueva no te la has puesto nunca.

 

Le sonrió Lucius. Desde el último castigo que le había aplicado a George, más suave de lo habitual por el embarazo de este, su consorte estaba mucho más dócil y tranquilo. Lucius suspiró, sabia que eso no duraría mucho, George sentía inclinación por romper las reglas y haberlo privado toda una semana de sus privilegios y los dulces, no iba a servir de mucho. Aunque George había estado quejándose toda esa semana de que él era malo y cruel y Lucius había tenido que castigar a Draco porque lo sorprendió dándole dulces a su consorte.

 

George frunció el ceño.

 

-No, Lucius, este color no le pega a mi pelo para nada.

 

-Te vez precioso, George, pero si tanto te incomoda tu cabello siéntate en el tocador, se de alguien que te lo puede arreglar.

 

-¿Quién?

 

-Ismene, una de las noviecitas de Némesis.

 

10 minutos después George miraba con una sonrisa las muchas trencitas que Ismene le había echo en el cabello entrelazadas con pequeñas cadenas de oro. Como tenia el cabello hasta los hombros, por capricho de Lucius que quería verlo con el pelo largo y no lo dejaba cortárselo, el cabello le quedaba precioso.

 

-¿Cómo me veo?

 

Preguntó dando una vuelta sobre sí mismo.

 

Ismene le sonrió y Lucius lo miró seductoramente.

 

-Te vez espectacular, George, pero yo tengo que irme, le prometí a Tali y a Mione arreglarles el pelo y quiero ver si convenzo a Némesis de que también me deje arreglárselo.

 

Le dijo Ismene antes de salir.

 

-Eres una tentación con piernas, George, ahora mismo lo que quiero es llevarte a la cama.

 

George rió limpiamente, besándolo.

 

-¡Ni lo sueñes! En 50 minutos es la boda de mi hermano pequeño y no pienso llegar con los cabellos despeinados y las ropas arrugadas por haberme estado revolcando contigo en la cama-Luego añadió con una sonrisa traviesa-Pero espera a que se acabe la boda, te tengo una sorpresita.

 

-George...

 

George le calló a su marido la boca con un beso.

 

-Shh, no te diré nada hasta después de la boda.

 

***

 

-¡Ah, no eso si que no, Severus! ¡No te vas a vestir de negro! No quiero que Ron piense que tiene en su boda a su maestro de pociones. Te vas a vestir de algún color vivo y vas a parecer lo que eres: su cuñado.

 

Le advirtió Fred, virándose y eligiendo una túnica de color azul metálico, con los botones de zafiros reales.

 

-Esta te va a quedar perfecta.

 

-Fred...

 

Se quejó Severus.

 

-Vamos, póntela.

 

Le rogó Fred. Severus suspiró, no era capaz de negarle nada a Fred cuando este le ponía esa carita.

 

-Tú ganas, Fred.

 

-Si, póntelo y déjame recogerte el cabello.

 

-¡Ah, no! ¡Fred, eso si que no! ¡No vas a inventar nada con mi cabello!

 

-No voy a inventar, sólo te lo voy a atar a la espalda con una cinta. Mírala te va a combinar, perfectamente, es de las mías.

 

Le dijo Fred enseñándole a Severus la cinta color zafiro para atarse el cabello que el mismo le había regalado.

 

-De acuerdo, ven átamelo. ¡Pero si no me gusta me lo suelto!

 

-Calla, hombre de poca fe, confía en tu consorte te vas a ver espectacular.

 

Le aseguró Fred, besándolo.

 

***

 

Oliver levantó la cabeza del pecho de su marido mientras bostezaba. Con lo primero que sus ojos se encontraron fue con el reloj mágico de la pared. Abrió los ojos como plato y se sentó de golpe.

 

-¡Marcus, Mark, vamos levántate!

 

-¿Que pasa, Oli?

 

Preguntó Marcus, con cara de sueño, levantando la cabeza de la almohada.

 

-¡Qué en 40 minutos es la boda de Ron y aún no estamos listos!

 

Marcus también se sentó de golpe.

 

-Lo había olvidado.

 

-Metete a bañar a lo que yo voy escogiendo la ropa.

 

Le ordenó Oliver a su marido. Marcus lo besó tiernamente e imitando el saludo militar dijo:

 

-¡Sí, Amor!

 

Oliver rió y lo echó de la cama, a la vez que el mismo se levantaba para escoger que ropa se iba a poner y escogerle algo a Marcus. Al final se decidió por una túnica verde menta para él y verde esmeralda para Marcus. Dejó la ropa en la cama y decidió unirse a su marido en el baño a un a riesgo de llegar tarde a la boda de Ron.

 

***

 

Harry sonrió dando una vuelta frente al espejo con la túnica nueva que Tom le había mandado a hacer especialmente para la ocasión. Era roja y en los bordes tenía bordadas hojas con hilos de oro auténtico, que tenían un intrincado diseño. Se quitó las gafas y se puso las lentillas. Buscó en su joyero el medallón de oro que llevaba el escudo de Gryffindor en un lado y el de Slytering en el otro y se lo puso. Se puso una pulsera en el pie, otra en la muñeca y sólo en ese momento quedo satisfecho con su propia imagen.

 

Se volteo a la cama y miro la túnica verde con estrellas plateadas bordas en los bordes. Harry esperaba de todo corazón que a Tom le gustara pues le había costado lo suyo conseguir esa túnica. Primero había tenido que hablar con Hermione que era la única que sabía de alta costura. Después había tenido que hablar con Némesis y darle una autorización escrita para que accediera a su bóveda en Gringot para que tomara el dinero y comprara los hilos de plata mágica para la túnica, la tela que era la más hermosa y la de más calidad en el mercado mágico y los materiales que iba a necesitar Mione para la costura. Luego había tenido que ir con Robert Valtimor, quien era diseñador, para que este lo ayudara a diseñar una túnica de acuerdo a los gustos de Tom. Había sido Robert quien había recomendado las telas de hecho. Harry sólo esperaba que a Tom le gustara.

 

La puerta se abrió y Harry se volteo hacia ella con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa traviesa.

 

-Llegas tarde. Tienes exactamente 40 minutos para arreglarte para la boda de mi mejor amigo.

 

Le advirtió a su marido. Tom se acercó a besarlo.

 

-No te preocupes, yo no soy como tú, con 30 minutos me basta para arreglarme.

 

Le aseguró a Harry. Fue entonces que se fijo en la túnica que estaba en la cama.

 

-¿Y esa túnica?

 

Preguntó extrañado.

 

-¿Te gusta? -le preguntó Harry tímidamente -. Es un regalo para ti, la hice con ayuda de Robert, Nemi y Mione, pero si no te gusta no te la tienes que poner- se apresuró a decir Harry abochornado.

 

Tom tomó la túnica en sus manos y miró a Harry impresionado.

 

-Harry esta tela es carísima, ¿de dónde sacaste el dinero?

 

Preguntó Tom impresionado.

 

-Bueno yo no sé nada de telas, quien me la recomendó fue Robert. Me dijo que ese tipo de tela era buena y que la mayoría de mis túnicas estaba echa con ellas. Después todo lo que tuve que hacer fue darle una autorización a Némesis y como los duendes no me andan buscando la mande a mi cámara acorazada de Gringot. No soy tan rico como Malfoy o tu, pero si tengo bastante dinero en el banco, primero la herencia de mis padres y además de la herencia de los Black, que me dejó Sirius.

 

Tom le sonrió.

 

-Eres todo un caso, Harry. Y la túnica es preciosa, claro que me la pondré. Ahora ven aquí y déjame agradecerte mi regalo.

 

-No, Tom, no voy a llegar tarde a la boda de mi mejor amigo.

 

-Vamos, Harry, sólo un beso.

 

-Bueno, pero nada más que un beso.

 

Accedió Harry con una sonrisa.

 

***

 

En la habitación de Némesis Snape sólo esta estaba lista y miraba divertida como sus tres novias se volvían locas arreglándose: Tali no encontraba unos zapatos que le gustaran, a Ismene no le gustaba el color de la estola de su túnica y Mione no encontraba joyas que el combinaran a la ropa. Al final, apiadándose un poco de ellas, Némesis trasformó con su varita unas sandalias por unos elegantes zapatos de tacón plata que le pegaran a Stalia. Con un hechizo cambio el color de la estola de Ismene por el que esta quería. Y dirigiéndose a su joyero saco un set de collar, pulsera y sortija a juego con rubíes que le había regalado su tío Severus hacia mucho tiempo, cuando ella había cumplido los 15 y se lo pasó a Hermione.

 

-Toma, ponte esto con la ropa, te quedara genial.

 

-Nemi, déjame arreglarte el cabello.

 

-Ismene...

 

Protestó Némesis.

 

-¡Dale, por fis!

 

Le pidió esta poniendo ojitos de cachorrita.

 

-De acuerdo.

 

Accedió, sentándose en el tocador.

 

-¡Si!

 

Celebraron las otras tres chicas.

 

***

 

Ron paseaba la mirada nerviosa por la habitación.

 

-Cálmate, Ron, o vas a provocar que te pinché con un alfiler.

 

Le advirtió el rubio Robert Valtimor a Ronald Wealey. El pobre pelirrojo estaba al borde de la histeria y sólo porque la túnica se le había descosido un poco.

 

-Tranquilízate y lo arregló ahora. Que yo diseño, no cosó y me la estás poniendo difícil.

 

-Lo siento, Robert.

 

Se disculpó Ron. Cuando termino, Robert se echo para atrás y apreció su obra maestra. La túnica seguía los cánones de las túnicas normales de boda para el novio que no era virgen, pero Robert había recomendado un tela que daba un tono especial cuando la luz le daba y que le daba a Ron un brillo casi de otro mundo.

 

-Te vez genial.

 

Le aseguró Robert.

 

-¿Tú crees?

 

Preguntó Ron dudoso.

 

-¡Oye que yo la diseñe y sé lo que digo!

 

-No te quería ofender, Robert, sólo te preguntaba si a Viktor le gustará como me veo.

 

-Se babeara cuando te vea llegar al altar.

 

Le dijo Robert con una sonrisita que contagió al joven pelirrojo.

 

-¿Robert, te puedo hacer una pregunta?

 

-Ya me la hiciste, pero adelante, vamos hazme otra.

 

-Porque molestas tanto a mi hermano. George está seguro que andas tras los huesos de Lucius.

 

Robert sonrió malicioso.

 

-Eso es culpa de Lucius que le gusta ver a su consorte celoso. La verdad es que no me atraen los rubios, en mi cama no me gusta nada que tenga el pelo parecido al mío. Lucius y yo somos amigos desde hace años y Lucius es el padrino de mi hermanito, por eso le tengo tanta confianza.

 

-¡Oh, pobre George! Esta que se muere de celos por tu culpa.

 

-Bueno tengo que aceptar que también alimenta mi vanidad el que tu hermano, que es una preciosidad, si ofender, me considere a mí lo suficientemente guapo como para bajarle al marido.

 

Ron sonrió.

 

-Tienes una vena malvada, Robert.

 

-Eso dicen.

 

Aceptó Robert con mirada maliciosa.

 

Continuará...


	28. Capítulo 27: La boda de Ron y Viktor

-¿Pero y si algo sale mal? - preguntó Ron por enésima vez -¿Y si me caigo?

 

Ante esa pregunta Robert entorno los ojos.

 

-Si te caes no te caes solo, los gemelos se caen contigo.

 

Respondió Robert.

 

-Eso no me sirve de consuelo.

 

Le aseguró Ron. En ese momento Ismene acompañada de Stalia se asomó al pasillo donde estaba el novio y su séquito.

 

-Ron, Viktor está a punto de acabar con todo el mundo allá en el jardín. Dense prisa.

 

Les pidió Isme y se fue con Tali. Ron respiró hondo y asintió con la cabeza. El séquito se acomodo. La hermanita de Marcus y el hermanito de Robert habrían el desfile llevando las flores, le seguían Harry y Mione que llevaban los anillos y Robert y Némesis que llevaban las dagas. Y pues por último estaba obviamente un impresionante Ron con su túnica de boda, con Fred a su izquierda y George a su derecha.

 

-Tranquilo.

 

Le dijo Fred mientras caminaban por el pasillo.

 

-Todo estará bien.

 

Le aseguró George ya casi llegando hasta donde estaba un impresionantemente guapo y bien arreglado Viktor Krum.

 

La ceremonia de Cónyuges era bastante distinta a la de consortes y para Fred, George, Oliver y Harry fue una ceremonia preciosa. Inició cuando el juez mago mortifago preguntó:

 

-¿Quien entrega a este joven?

 

-Nosotros lo entregamos como sus hermanos mayores -respondieron los gemelos al unísono.

 

-¿Quien recibe a este joven?

 

-Yo, Viktorr Krrum, lo rrecibo en mi vida, en mi alma y mi corrazón.

 

-Así sea, entonces que sea entregado.

 

Fred y George tomaron la mano izquierda de Ron entre las de ellos y la pusieron sobre la de Krum, para luego retirarse: Fred hacia la derecha, donde estaban los padrinos por parte de Viktor, y George hacia la izquierda, donde estaban Mione y Harry.

 

-Sed todos bienvenidos al enlace que hoy celebramos aquí entre Viktor Nilad Krum y Ronald Billius Weasley. Ahora me dirigiré a los contrayentes.

 

-¿Viktor Krum, te presentas aquí ante Ronald y ante todos los que hoy somos testigos de tu boda libremente y por tu propia voluntad?

 

-Me prresento.

 

-¿Eres consiente de que una vez llevado acabo esta unión lo que la magia a unido el hombre no lo podrá separar y vuestros votos serán hasta que la muerte os separe?

 

-Sí, soy consiente.

 

El juez mago mortifago se volvió hacia Ron.

 

-¿Ronald Billius Wasley, te presentas aquí ante Viktor y todos los que hoy somos testigos de tu boda libremente por tu propia voluntad?

 

-Sí, me presento.

 

-¿Eres consiente de que una vez llevada acabo esta unión lo que la magia a unido el hombre no lo podrá separar y vuestros votos serán irrompibles hasta que la muerte os separe?

 

\- Sí, soy consiente.

 

-Viktor Krum ¿Tomas entonces a Ronald Weasley como tu esposo y juras protegerlo y cuidar de él en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza hasta que la muerte os separe?

 

-Sí, tomo a Rronald Weasley como mi esposo y juro prrotegerrlo, serrle fiel y cuidarr de él en la salud y en la enferrmedad, en la rriqueza y la pobrreza hasta que la muerrte nos separre -dijo Viktor con la voz firme y seguro del paso que estaba dando.

 

-Ronald Weasley ¿Aceptas a Viktor Krum como tu marido y juras serle fiel, cuidarlo en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo bueno y lo malo hasta que la muerte los separe?

 

Ron miró a Viktor fijamente a los ojos y con una sonrisa nerviosa antes de contestar con voz firme, a pesar de sus nervios.

 

-Sí, lo acepto como mi marido y juro serle fiel y cuidarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza, en lo bueno y en lo malo, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

 

-Por favor que los padrinos de anillos se acerquen.

 

Harry y Hermione se acercaron con grandes sonrisas. El juez mago mortifago recito un extraño hechizo sobre los anillos que brillaron y se los volvió a dar a Harry y Hermione. Ambos se acercaron a Viktor y Ron.

 

Viktor tomo el anillo de oro en el estuche que sostenía Harry y volviéndose de frente nuevamente a Ron le tomo la mano izquierda y le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

 

-Toma este anillo como símbolo de mi amorr porr ti, de mi unión en todos los sentidos contigo. Tómalo como símbolo de que te elijo como mi esposo y compañerro hasta que el último aliento de nuestras vidas espire.

 

-Lo tomo -dijo Ron con voz firme. Se viró hacia Hermione y tomó el anillo que esta sostenía y tomando la mano izquierda de Viktor, procedió a ponerle el anillo en el mismo dedo donde ahora él lo llevaba.

 

-Toma este anillo como símbolo de mi amor por ti, de mi unión contigo en todos los sentidos. Tómalo como símbolo de que te elijo y acepto como mi marido y compañero, hasta que la muerte nos separe.

 

-Lo tomo.

 

-¿Quienes dan evidencia por estos juramentos?

 

Pregunto el juez mago mortifago con voz firme y segura. Hermione y Harry se miraron con una sonrisa antes de contestar firmemente.

 

-Nosotros lo hacemos.

 

Harry y Mione volvieron a su lugar y esta vez se volvieron a adelantar los radiantes gemelos Weasley. George sostuvo la copa que el juez mago mortifago le indico mientras Fred llenaba la copa con vino, el cual ofreció a la pareja. Viktor tomo la copa en las manos y le dio a beber de ella a Ron.

 

-De ahorra en adelante no sentirrás sed ni hambrre, pues yo serré tu sustento.

 

Ron también hizo lo mismo con Vicktor.

 

-Ahora no sentirás sed ni hambre pues yo seré tu sustento.

 

-¿Quienes dan fe de este juramento?

 

-Nosotros lo hacemos.

 

Contestaron Fred y George entusiasmados. Cada uno volvió a su lugar y esta vez quienes se adelantaron fueron Némesis y Robert Valtimor.

 

Némesis le pidió a Vicktor su mano y este se la tendió a la misma vez que Ron se la tendía a Robert. Ambos le hicieron a los otros dos un corte horizontal en la palma de la mano. Vicktor y Ron unieron sus palmas permitiendo que la sangre de ambos se mezclaran a la vez que Robert y Némesis sacaban sus varitas y recitaban un antiguo hechizo que uniría a ambos cónyuges hasta que la muerte los separara.

 

-¿Quienes atestiguan este enlace?

 

-Nosotros lo hacemos.

 

Contestaron Némesis y Robert con voz filme guardando sus varitas.

 

-Por el poder investido en mí por las leyes mágicas los declaro esposos. Ya son un matrimonio...- el juez hizo un gesto hacia los invitados- ... Y ustedes son testigos.

 

Todo el mundo prorrumpió en aplausos, había sido una hermosa ceremonia.

 

**Continuará...**


	29. Capítulo 28: La fiesta.

**Capítulo 28: La fiesta.**

 

 

El fotógrafo estuvo un buen rato retratando a los novios, solos, con sus familias y amigos. Cuando el fotógrafo lo dejo escapar Harry corrió hacia Tom.

 

-Uff, pensé que ese bendito fotógrafo no me iba a dejar escapar.

 

Se quejo el ojiverde. Tom sonrió.

 

-Ya, no te quejes. Tu mejor amigo quiere tener recuerdos de su boda, hazlo feliz.

 

-Cree me que si no fuera por Ron, ya habría maldecido al fotógrafo.

 

Le aseguró Harry de lo más serio.

 

-¿Cómo te has sentido?

 

Harry supo que se refería al bebé.

 

-Bien no ha dado ningún problema, ni siquiera estoy cansado.

 

Le aseguró Harry con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 

-Bien, ¿quieres beber algo?

 

-Si, una cerveza de mantequilla.

 

Le pidió Harry. Tom negó con la cabeza.

 

-El medico te la ha prohibido.

 

Harry hizo un puchero y después de meditarlo un rato contestó:

 

-Pues entonces un jugo de limón.

 

-Bien, vengo ahora.

 

***

 

-A sido una boda hermosa, ¿verdad?

 

Le pregunto George a Lucius. Lucius asintió estrechándolo contra sí y le contesto.

 

-Tú eres el que más guapo estaba hoy.

 

-¡Lucius!

 

Lo regañó George con una sonrisa. Al mirar a la pista de baile vio que los novios estaban abriendo el baile, con un vals.

 

-Ven, vamos a unirnos.

 

-¿Qué? No, George, para nada, yo sólo bailo en la cama.

 

-Bueno, papá puede que no baile pero yo si, ¿me concedes esta pieza pa'?

 

Preguntó Draco saliendo de detrás de George.

 

-Por supuesto.-Le sonrió George y virándose hacia Lucius le advirtió-Ni te creas que te vas a salvar, vamos a bailar más tarde-Y tomando la mano que Draco le ofrecía galantemente decidió dirigirse a la pista.

 

-Vela que no se fatigue mucho, Draco.

 

Le advirtió Lucius a su hijo, pero ya Draco y George estaban prácticamente en la pista de baile.

 

***

 

-Vamos Sev, anda vamos a bailar.

 

Severus miró a la pista de baile.

 

-Vete y busca a Némesis. Mi sobrina sabe bailar, yo no se ni dar dos pasos.

 

-¡Sev!-protestó Fred, e ignorando las quejas de su marido lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró a la pita de baile hacia donde sus dos hermanos ya estaban bailando.

 

***

 

-¿Isme, Tali, Mione, me permiten sacar a Némesis a bailar?

 

Preguntó Blaise acercándose hacia donde estaban las cuatro chicas.

 

-Claro Blaise.

 

Contestaron las otras tres y Blaise sacó a bailar a la chica mayor que él. Remus se acercó y se llevo a bailar a Hermione, a la vez que Robert Valtimor y su hermanito Evan venían para llevarse a Ismene y Stalia.

 

***

 

Cerca de una hora después los novios abandonaron la fiesta para su noche de boda mientras los invitados seguían disfrutando de la fiesta.

 

Cuando estaban ya casi a la puerta de la habitación Viktor lo levanto en vilo.

 

-¿Qué haces, pedazo de loco? ¡Suéltame, demente!

 

Le dijo Ron a Viktor riéndose y agorándose al cuello de él para no caerse.

 

-Hay una trradición muggle que indica que hay que pasarr el umbrral del hogarr con la parreja en brrazos.

 

Ron rió aun más fuerte.

 

-Definitivamente estas loco.

 

-Amorr, tengo las manos ocupadas, abrre la puerrta.

 

Le indicó Viktor. Ron extendió su mano y la abrió.

 

Al entrar Ron miró impresionado.

 

-¿Y esto?

 

-Rregalos de boda.

 

Le respondió Viktor distraídamente dejándolo en el suelo y besándolo en el cuello. Ron se puso nervioso.

 

-Vamos a abrirlos.

 

Sugirió el pelirrojo.

 

-Oh no, amorr, los abrrimos mañana.

 

-eh... pero yo quiero abrirlos ahora, Viktor, anda.

 

Viktor miró a Ron con una sonrisa.

 

-¿Estas nerrvioso, Rron?

 

Le preguntó Viktor. Ron enrojeció.

 

-No, claro que no. Por que abría de estar nervioso, soy un chico moderno.

 

Viktor entornó los ojos.

 

-Si clarro, erres tan moderrno, que me botaste anoche del cuarrto, porrque si nos acostábamos juntos la noche anterriorr a la boda tendrríamos mala suerrte.

 

-¡Eh, tú estuviste de acuerdo!

 

Protestó Ron.

 

-Clarro, como hasta las dos de la mañana cuando me tuve que darr una ducha helada.

 

Masculló Viktor.

 

-Eh, pues...

 

Viktor suspiró.

 

-Bueno, dale... vamos a abrrirr los rregalos.

 

Le indico sentándose en una butaca. Ron lo sorprendió sentándose en su falda y besándolo.

 

-Gracias.

 

Viktor sonrió ocultando su cara en el cuello de su cónyuge. Bien valía la pena esperar si con eso obtenía una sonrisa de Ron. Extendió la mano y agarró uno de los regalos y se lo puso en la falda a Ron.

 

-Vamos, ábrrelo.

 

Lo animó. Ron sonrió y leyó la nota. Era de George y Lucius. Ron enrojeció a la vez que Viktor lanzaba una sonora carcajada.

 

-Pero... pero...

 

Empezó Ron abochornado y fue interrumpido por Viktor.

 

-Rrecuérrdame agrradecerrle a tu herrmano y a tu cuñado.

 

Apenado Ron dejo el Kit de kamasutra a un lado. Traía de todo. Viktor tomó otro paquete y se lo puso a Ron en la falda. Ron se acomodó mejor en el regazo de Viktor y abrió el regalo, esta vez de Fred y Severus. Esta vez el regalo fue más decente, eran dos albornoces a juegos, el de Ron con sus nuevas iniciales RK y el de Viktor con las propias. Luego abrieron el de Harry y el Lord Voldemort y se quedaron pasmados. Era una medalla con dos lobos aullando juntos a la luna, atrás se leía el nombre de Viktor y Ron y la fecha de su boda. La medalla se dividía en dos para que una parte la llevara Ron y otra Viktor. Cuando Viktor le pasó el cuarto Ron se rió de sí mismo recostando la cabeza en el pecho de Viktor.

 

-¿Y ahorra porr qué rríes, tontito?

 

-Porque debo de ser el novio más tonto de la historia. Mírame, estoy nervioso, cualquiera diría que esta va a ser mi primera vez en la cama.

 

Sonrió apenado Ron. Viktor lo besó con ternura.

 

-No me imporrta, yo te quierro tal y cual erres Rron.

 

Le aseguró Viktor. Ron dio un suspiro de placer al sentir los labios de su marido en el cuello. Rodeo el cuello de Viktor con sus brazos y dejó que Viktor lo llevara a la cama. A su propia fiesta privada.

 

**Continuará...**


	30. Capítulo 29: La noticia de Draco

** Capítulo 29: La noticia de Draco **

 

 

Draco miró la pócima y su vista se perdió por unos segundos en ella. Estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacia. Amaba con locura a Remus y a Blaise y quería eso, algo que siempre los uniría a los tres.

 

Suspiro antes de que el valor se le fuera del cuerpo y respirando hondo se bebió la poción de un trago. El dolor que lo atenazó a continuación lo hizo arrojar el tubo de ensayo al suelo y agarrarse con una mano a la mesa para no caer, mientras con la otra mano se sostenía el vientre. Se mordió los labios para no gritar de dolor. Fue un alivio cuando sintió a alguien que lo sostenía. No le importo quien fuera, sólo supo que se recostó sobre esa persona, esperando a que el dolor se le pasara. Cuando el dolor pasó un poco, respiro hondo y enfoco la vista hacia aquel que lo sostenía. No era otro que Harry.

 

-¿Draco, estas bien?

 

-Sí, Harry, no te preocupes, estoy bien.

 

-¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Quieres que llame a un sanador?

 

-No, para nada.

 

Le dijo Draco enderezándose. Fue entonces que Harry se fijo en el tubo de ensayo tirado en el suelo.

 

-¿Draco, que fue eso que bebiste?

 

-Nada.

 

-Draco, como no me digas, te prometo ir donde George y Lucius y contarles todo lo que vi.

 

Draco suspiró mirando feo a Harry.

 

-Hay que ver que tú si sabes como ser fastidioso, Potter.

 

-Habla.

 

-Era una pócima de fertilidad.

 

-¿Qué?

 

-Lo que oísteis, y no creo que te tenga que explicar como funciona. Pero esta es una pócima especial.

 

-¿Especial? ¿Por qué?

 

-Bueno, Harry, no sé si te abrás dado cuenta, pero mi relación no es muy normal. En vez de una relación entre dos, es una relación entre tres. Y yo no quiero darle un hijo sólo a Remus o a Blaise, quiero que tengamos un hijo que sea de los tres.

 

-¿Pero como vas a lograr eso, Draco?

 

Draco enrojeció abochornado.

 

-De la forma en que se hacen todos los bebés, Harry.

 

Harry también enrojeció.

 

-Se muy bien como se hacen los bebés, tengo tres meses y poco más de embarazo, Draco. Lo que quiero saber es cómo planeas que el hijo sea de Blaise, Remus y tuyo a la vez.

 

-Para eso era la pócima. Ahora sólo... sólo...

 

-Vamos, Draco, conmigo no te avergüences que te aseguro que el muchachito que llevo dentro no es obra del espíritu santo.

 

Draco sonrió apenado.

 

-Para lograrlo sólo necesito que ambos me hagan el amor a la vez.

 

Harry lo miró confuso.

 

-Ahora explicamelo en español si puedes, por favor

 

-Necesito que los dos me penetren a la vez.

 

-¡Auch!

 

Exclamó Harry al imaginarse eso.

 

-Eso mismo me dije yo. Te puedo asegurar que ninguno de los dos lo tiene chiquito.

 

Murmuró Draco. Harry enrojeció más que una amapola.

 

-No me des tantos detalles -Draco se aguanto las ganas de reír mientras Harry seguía hablando-. ¿Y Remus y Blaise están de acuerdo con esta locura?

 

-Ellos no lo saben.

 

-¡Draco!

 

-Va a ser una sorpresa, Harry, no me puedes delatar.

 

-Por Dios, creí que Hermione estaba loca cuando me dijo que estaba felizmente enamorada de esa loca de Némesis y sus otras dos novias. Ahora veo que Mione esta cuerda al lado tuyo.

 

-¿Me delataras, Potter?

 

Preguntó Draco poniendo ojos de cachorrito. Harry gruño.

 

-Es lo que debería de hacer. Pero sabes bien que no lo haré.

 

Draco lo abrazó más feliz que en pascua.

 

-Gracias, Harry.

 

***

 

-No lo puedo creer, Draco, el primer día del nuevo año y yo encerrado contigo en tu cuarto, haciéndote una prueba de embarazo.

 

Se quejó Harry. Draco le sonrió a modo de disculpa mientras esperaban los resultados de la prueba casera.

 

-Espero que de resultado. Pues después de que esos dos me tomaron a la vez, estuve casi una semana sin poder caminar.

 

Se quejó Draco. Harry enrojeció y rió mitad divertido y mitad abochornado.

 

-¿Bueno, tú lo querías no? Pues ahora no te quejes... Supongo que debió de doler.

 

-Si te digo que no, miento. ¿Pero sabes algo? Fue espectacular. Así como me dolió, así me lo disfrute, nunca había tenido semejante orgasmo.

 

Sin saber que responder a eso Harry le dijo:

 

-Si esta prueba da positivo tu padre te va a matar.

 

Draco sonrió.

 

-No te preocupes, mi padrastro ya lo tiene domesticado.

 

Harry rió por el mordaz comentario y justo en ese momento la prueba arrojó el resultado.

 

Ambos abrieron los ojos impresionados. Al fin Harry se viró hacia Draco y le dijo.

 

-Felicidades, vas a tener un bebé.

 

Draco asintió asombrado, pues no era lo mismo desear algo a que ese algo ya fuera todo un hecho.

 

***

 

-¿Draco, qué te sucede?

 

Le pregunto Remus extrañado. Draco se removió inquieto y miró a Remus y a Blaise, antes de extenderles las cajitas envueltas en papel de regalo. La forma de darle la noticia a Remus y a Blaise, había sido idea de Harry. Remus abrió el regalo y quedo sorprendido al igual que Blaise.

 

-¿Qué esto, Draco?

 

Preguntó Blaise extrañado. Draco se sonrojó.

 

-Pues verán estuve hablando con Harry y él me dijo alguna de las cosas que necesitaban los bebés. Y pues decidí comprarle el primer chupete y el primer biberón al nuestro.

 

Blaise y Remus se miraron confundidos.

 

-¿Draco, estás queriendo decirnos que quieres que tengamos un bebé?

 

Le preguntó Blaise.

 

-Draco, entiendes que si tuviéramos un bebé, aunque fuera de los tres, genéticamente seria sólo de dos de nosotros.

 

Le dijo Remus. Draco entorno los ojos.

 

-¿Ustedes dos son lentos o se hacen?

 

Preguntó Draco con su usual carácter tan "Dulce". Ante las caras de "¿Qué me perdí?" que tenían Remus y Blaise, Draco les dijo.

 

-Vivimos en un mudo de magia. Todo es posible con un par de pociones. ¿Recordáis el día que les pedí que me hicierais el amor ambos a la misma vez?

 

-Es... ¡¿Estás embarazado?!

 

Medio exclamó medio preguntó Blaise. Draco asintió y al momento siguiente se vio abrazado por sus dos novios.

 

-Eso no es todo.

 

Dijo casi ahogado por los otros dos.

 

-¿Hay más?

 

Preguntó Blaise.

 

-Sí. Gracias a la poción, genéticamente y biológicamente el bebé es de los tres. Por eso era tan importante que los dos me hicieran el amor a la misma vez.

 

Respondió Draco. No hace falta decir como estos tres terminaron celebrando la noche, pero para los despistados, en la cama: en una apasionada y tierna sesión de sexo.

 

**Continuará...**


	31. Capítulo 30: La oportunidad de la que hablaba Godric

** Capítulo 30: La oportunidad de la que hablaba Godric **

 

 

Ismene, Stalia y Hermione hablaban animadamente cuando Nemesis entró a la habitación, cargando en los brazos un pequeño bulto. Curiosas las otras tres se acercaron y saltaron hacia atrás al ver lo que Nemesis sostenía.

 

-¡Un bebé! -Exclamaron al unísono. Nemesis asintió.

 

-¿De dónde lo sacaste, Nemi?

 

Preguntó Mione recuperándose de la impresión y acercándose a Nemesis para apreciar más el bultito que esta cargaba. Era un bebé de no más de 6 meses.

 

-De un orfanato- Respondió Némesis.

 

-¿De un orfanato? -repitió Ismene impresionada.

 

-Chicas, ustedes son mi familia y soy muy afortunada pues las tengo a las tres. Estaba una semana atrás instalando unas computadoras de Ciber Ilusiones en un orfanato muggle cuando vi a esta bebita, supe que era bruja y que estaba sola en el mundo y ustedes habían dicho que sólo hacia falta un bebé para que fuésemos una familia completa. La adopté, pensando en lo afortunada que será Katherine ahora, pues va a tener cuatro madres.

 

Respondió Nemesis. Fue Stalia la que expresó el pensamiento de las otras dos chicas con una gran sonrisa.

 

-¡Es fantástico!

 

-Bienvenida a la familia, Katherine- le dijo Isme con cariño dejando que la bebé tomara uno de sus dedos en su pequeño y regordete puñito.

 

-Yo seré tu mami Mione- le sonrió Hermione a la bebé acariciándole la mejilla.

 

***

 

-¡Viktor! - llamó Ron a su marido, mientras rebuscaba entre la gaveta del escritorio.

 

-¿Qué? - pregunto Viktor desde el baño.

 

-¿No has visto mi medallón? Me lo quería poner hoy, pero no se donde lo metí -respondió Ron con el ceño fruncido.

 

-Esta aquí, amorr.

 

Respondió Viktor y por la voz que uso su marido, Ron supo que se estaba riendo.

 

-¿De qué te ríes, Viktor Krum? Espero que no sea de mí o dormirás solo- le advirtió Ron juguetonamente.

 

-Hay, Rron, es que me rresultas tan cómico, amorr, siemprre olvidas donde pones todo- sonrió Viktor, dejando de lado su afeitado y acercándose a Ron para besarlo. Ron le devolvió el beso para luego retroceder un paso.

 

-Vamos, termina de rasurarte.

 

Le ordenó a su marido sacándole la lengua.

 

***

 

Con cinco meses y medio de embarazo, George discutía con Lucius el nombre que les pondrían a sus niñas. Si a sus niñas, pues George estaba embarazado de gemelas.

 

-Una se tiene que llamar Margaret como mi madre y le llamaremos Molly - opinaba George.

 

-Me parece bien, a excepción del diminutivo- opinaba a su vez Lucius- Para mi otra hija pensaba que Georgina, es el nombre perfecto.

 

-Yo estaba pensando en ponerle Lucía.

 

-Por Merlín, George, Lucía es un nombre espantoso. Mejor Georgina y Margaret- protestaba Lucius a su vez.

 

-No, Georgina es espantoso, Lucía y Margaret he dicho. -exigió George. Lucius lo besó en los labios.

 

-Te amo, George, pero me vas a volver loco- Suspiró Lucius. George se rió.

 

-No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

 

-Ya lo veremos, señor Malfoy- le prometió Lucius, sonriendo maliciosamente. De pronto la expresión de George cambio. Lucius se dio cuenta.

 

-¿Qué te sucede, amor?

 

-¿Por qué me dices que me amas?

 

-Por que es así, George.

 

-¿Entonces, por qué estas dispuesto a permitir que nuestro hijo sea usado en una profecía que lo más seguro acabe tan mal como la primera?

 

Lucius se impresionó. La profecía la había olvidado por completo.

 

-George, ni siquiera me acordaba de esa profecía.

 

-¡Pero sigue existiendo, por mucho que la quiera ignorar! -le gritó George hecho un mar de lágrimas. Lucius lo abrazó al ver lo mucho que le afectaba.

 

-Tranquilízate, George. Perdóname, había olvidado contarte la decisión que el Lord tomó conmigo, Marcus y Severus.

 

-¿De qué hablas? - Lucius le explicó todo a George, los ojitos antes rojos por el llanto se iluminaron con ilusión.-¿En serio? - Lucius asintió. George sonrió antes de brincarle encima, con un fuerte abrazo.

 

-¡Oh, Lucius es fantástico!

 

-Y eso no es todo. Cuando todos los detalles estén ultimados, podremos volver a la mansión Malfoy con Dra... bueno supongo que no con mi primogénito, él se ira a vivir con Remus y Blaise.

 

-Oh, vamos no te deprimas, es obvio que Draco algún día tenía que crecer.

 

Lucius asintió besando los labios de su consorte.

 

"¡De esto hablaba Godric!" pensó George mientras besaba a su marido.

 

***

 

Fred asaltó a Severus en cuanto este entró en la habitación.

 

-¿Ya el Lord terminó todos los trámites? -Severus entornó los ojos, seguro de algo: Debió de esperar más antes de darle la noticia a su consorte.

 

-Casi, Fred.

 

-Genial. Ya quiero conocer Snape Manor.

 

Sentenció Fred. Desde que Severus le había hablado de Snape Manor, la pequeña mansión junto a un lago que poseía, Fred estaba emocionado con la idea de irse a vivir allá.

 

-¿Sev, que crees que sea mejor, que los niños duerman en el mismo cuarto o en cuartos contiguos?

 

-Bueno, Fred, él que tiene un hermano gemelo eres tú, así que debes saber de eso mucho más que yo.

 

-Pues veras, siempre dormí con George, pero muchas veces quise tener mi cuarto propio, sobre todo cuando me peleaba con mi hermano, pero por otro lado no tienes idea de la cantidad de bromas que planeábamos en las noches cuando alguno de los dos no podía dormir. Nos encantaba compartir habitación.

 

-Bueno entonces que te parece si les damos cuartos contiguos, dos cuartos que se comuniquen por una misma puerta, así estarían juntos y a la vez cada uno con su propio espacio- Fred asintió entusiasmado.

 

-¡Excelente idea!... Amor, ya les escogí nombre a los niños -dijo Fred con una sonrisa angelical.

 

-Haber, dímelos- lo animo Severus apoyando la barbilla en el hombro de su consorte.

 

-Severus Júnior...

 

-¡¿Qué?!

 

-Sí, tú nombre...

 

-¡Pero, Fred, mi nombre es espantoso! Créeme que nuestro hijo no te va a agradecer semejante nombre, yo nunca se lo agradecí a mis padres.

 

-Me importa poco, Sev, uno de los gemelos se llamará Severus y el otro se llamará Sirius.

 

-Ah, no... ¡Eso si que no, Frederick Snape! No le pondrás a ningún hijo mío el nombre de ese perro pulgoso de Black.

 

Fred sonrió malicioso.

 

-Harry me dijo que te encantaría. Pero sí le pondré a uno Sirius, Sirius era mi ídolo: el mejor bromista del mundo, mi maestro- dijo Fred con reverencia.

 

-¡Claro!, porque tú nunca fuiste víctimas de sus bromas. Yo en cambio era su víctima favorita. 

 

-Debieron ser muy divertidas.

 

-Para nada. O al menos no para mí.

 

-Sev, no refunfuñes, sabes que voy a ganar; nuestros gemelos se van a llamar Severus y Sirius.

 

-Eso ya lo veremos, Fred- le aseguró Severus besándolo.

 

***

 

-¿Hablas en serio, Marcus?- preguntó Oliver impresionado.

 

Marcus asintió con una sonrisa.

 

-Es la mejor noticia que me has dado nunca, Marcus -le juró Oliver abrazándolo con lágrimas en sus castaños ojos. Marcus le besó los párpados para luego besarle la boca.

 

-Y no es todo. Cuando todo este listo iremos a vivir al rancho de mi familia. Mis padres y mi hermanito prefieren vivir en la ciudad, así que tendremos el rancho solo para nosotros.

 

Oliver no cabía en si de felicidad. De pronto recordó algo.

 

-¿Marcus que día es hoy, cariño?

 

-2 de marzo.

 

-Hoy se rompió hace más de mil años el matrimonio de Godric y Salazar. Y hoy el mío se solidifica más que nunca. De esto hablaba Godric. ¡Era esta la oportunidad que mencionada!

 

Gritó Oliver con una sonrisa agradecida, antes de besar a su marido. Marcus y su hija por nacer, Olivia (El nombre fue idea de Marcus) eran lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pensó Oliver agradecido a la vida, por el milagro de su marido y su hija.

 

***

 

-Draco, ten cuidado con eso.

 

Draco estalló por fin contra sus dos novios.

 

-¡Esto ya es el colmo! Remus Lupin, Blaise Zabinni, estoy embarazado, no enfermo. ¡Basta!

 

-Hay ya, terroncito de azúcar, respira.

 

Le dijo Blaise con una sonrisa tonta.

 

-¿Chocolate?

 

Le ofreció Remus. Los ojitos de Draco se iluminaron antes de asentir fervientemente. El rubio sospecho que su bebé nacería con adicción al chocolate, tal y como el mayor de sus padres.

 

-Cuando todo esto termine. Nos iremos a vivir a Lupin Manor.

 

Les prometió Remus a Draco y a Blaise abrazándolos.

 

-Lupin Manor, ¿la propiedad de tu familia de la que nos hablaste?

 

Pregunto Blaise. Remus asintió.

 

-¿La que queda justo al lado de la de Severus?

 

Pregunto Draco. Remus volvió a asentir. Draco y Blaise se miraron maliciosos antes de comentar al unísono.

 

-A Severus le va a encantar.

 

Remus se unió a la risa de sus dos novios.

 

-Me va a querer matar, queréis decir

 

-También.

 

Respondieron Blaise y Draco a la vez.

 

-Eso no es todo, sus padres al fin cedieron.

 

Les anunció Remus.

 

-Eso significa que...

 

Remus los interrumpió completando la frase él.

 

-...Que nos podemos casar.

 

Blaise y Draco se abrazaron felices e intercambiaron miradas cómplices y saltaron sobre Remus quién los recibió con los brazos abiertos y una carcajada divertida.

 

***

 

-Vamos, Tom, déjate de misterios y habla.

 

Le dijo Harry nervioso. Tom sonrió.

 

-Calma, no es nada malo. Toma, lee esto.

 

Le indicó dulcemente tendiéndole un pergamino. A medida que leía la expresión de Harry iba cambiando.

 

-¿Tom, esto es en serio?

 

Tom asintió.

 

-¿Por mi?

 

-¿Por quien más, ángel mío? Obviamente que por ti y nuestro hijo.

 

-¿Un tratado de paz? ¿Acabo la guerra?

 

Tom asintió.

 

-Mi hijo no va a ser una herramienta para ninguna profecía. Esa profecía destruyo a Salazar y a Godric, no voy a permitir que lo mismo nos pase a nosotros. Nuestro hijo es sólo nuestro.

 

Harry miró a Tom fascinado, sin poder contener las traviesas lágrimas de emoción que salían de sus ojos. Impulsivo como sólo él podía ser, le brinco encima a su marido.

 

-¡Gracias, Tom, gracias!

 

-Te amo, Harry.

 

-Y yo a ti, Tom.

 

Le dijo Harry abrazándolo.

 

-Seremos muy felices tú, yo y James.

 

Le prometió Tom. Harry negó con la cabeza.

 

-No lo seremos,Tom, porque ya lo somos. De esto hablaba Godric. Con esto se refería a la oportunidad que ellos nunca tuvieron.

 

Tom asintió abrasándolo.

 

-Nosotros seremos felices y no tendremos secretos entre ambos.

 

Harry asintió.

 

-Sí felices por siempre, amor mío.

 

**~~~FIN~~~**


	32. Epilogo

** Epilogo **

 

 

_~La Mansión Riddle~_

 

 

-Pa' apúrate, vamos a llegar tarde y se va a ir el tren.

 

-James, tranquilízate. Son las 10 y el tren no sale de la estación de King Cross hasta las 12, baja ansiedad.

 

Le sonrió Harry a su hijo mayor mientras terminaba de cepillarle los cabellos a su pequeña Lilly de 6 años. El embarazo de Lilly no había sido fácil, debido a una caída que había sufrido el tercer mes de embarazo, por lo cual el medico les habría prohibido tener más hijos al matrimonio Riddle. Por un tiempo Harry se sintió desilusionado con este hecho, pero en el amor de su marido y de sus tres hijos, James, Thomas, de 9 años, y Lilly había encontrado todo lo que necesitaba.

 

-Anda y ve a buscar a Thomas, a lo que yo busco a papá.

 

James asintió y obedeció a su pa'.

 

***

 

_~Snape Manor~_

 

-Pa', mira a Sev.

 

-Que yo no he echo nada, papaito, fue Sirius.

 

-Sev, ve a chequear que Elaine ya este lista. Sirius ve y chequea que Arturo no se haya levantado.

 

Al ver la expresión de su pa', quien empacaba las cosas de ambos gemelos, estos desaparecieron de inmediato. Uno a chequear a su hermanita Elaine de 8 años y el otro a chequear a Arturo de 2 años.

 

-Severus, ven acá ahora mismo.

 

No pasaron ni cinco minutos antes de que Severus apareciera en el cuarto de su consorte. teniendo claro que su consorte lo llamaba a el, por que a su hijo siempre le llamaban Sev nunca Severus.

 

-¿Qué sucede, cariño?

 

-Saca las narices un rato de tus pócimas y ayúdame con las cosas de los gemelos.

 

Le ordenó Fred a su marido. Severus quien trabajaba para San Mungo suministrándoles diferentes y complicadas formulas sonrió a su consorte y dándole un beso se dispuso a ayudar con las cosas de sus adorados gemelos.

 

-¿Amor, te das cuenta de algo?

 

Le pregunto Fred, maliciosamente, a su marido de pronto.

 

-¿De qué cariño?

 

-Gane, nuestro gemelos se llaman Severus y Sirius.

 

Severus le sacó la lengua a su consorte.

 

-Pero yo escogí el nombre de Eleine.

 

-Y yo el de Arturo.

 

Se rió Fred.

 

***

 

_~La Mansión Malfoy~_

 

George miró a su hijos entornando los ojos. Mataría a Lucius cuando le pusiera las manos encima. Georgina, su pelirroja hija de ojos plateados, tenía los ojos entornados y golpeaba el suelo rítmica e impacientemente con su pie. Por otro lado su rubia hija de ojos azules, Lucia, tenía una expresión traviesa mientras metía en su baúl todas las bromas de Sortilegios Weasley que Fred le había regalado la semana anterior. Para colmo Dreick, de 8 años, estaba escribiendo las paredes en vez de los papeles que su pa' le puso en el suelo. Con Kevin, de 8 meses, en brazos, George se pregunto donde estaría Margaret, su traviesa hija de 5 años.

 

Encontró a la pequeña pelirroja de inmediato saliendo de detrás de uno de los sillones con...

 

-Margaret Ginebra Malfoy Weasley, si esa es la varita de tu padre estas en un grave problema.

 

Margaret escondió la varita detrás de ella poniendo una angelical sonrisa de *yo no fui*. Lucia se levantó de un salto cerrando el baúl precipitadamente. Mientras Georgina suspiraba con impaciencia.

 

-¿Ya nos vamos?

 

Preguntó la impaciente pelirroja que tenía el carácter de los Malfoy. Lucía tenía el carácter más travieso de los Weasley.

 

-No pa', no es la varita de papi.

 

Dijo Margaret angelicalmente.

 

-¿No y de quién es, Maggie?

 

-Tuya- respondió la voz de Lucius, desde atrás de George -. La mía la tengo yo aquí- le dijo Lucius señalando su bastón. Antes de apoyarlo contra la pared y quitarle a Kevin de las manos a George. Kevin parecía un clon de Lucius.

 

-Margaret, devuélveme mi varita ahora y ve a tu cuarto a terminar de arreglarte.

 

-Dreick Lucian deja de escribir la pared en este momento. Y no te quites los zapatos. Ven acá para arreglarte ese cabello.

 

-¿Ya nos vamos?- preguntó nuevamente su hija.

 

-No, Georgina, no nos vamos hasta que estemos todos listos. Y por tu propio bien, Lucia, cuidadito con esas bromas, porque no quiero que me envíen un reporte en la primera semana de clase. Y tú, Lucius, arregla ese desastre que hizo tu hijo en la pared.

 

Lucius sonrió.

 

-¿Mala semana en la tienda?

 

Le preguntó Lucius burlón.

 

-Y ya veo que por tu humor en el ministerio todo va de maravilla, ¿no?

 

Comentó George molesto. Lucius rió y lo besó.

 

-Vamos niños obedezcan a su pa'.

 

George suspiro y fue a abrazar a sus gemelas.

 

-¿Están seguras de que estarán bien? Si quieren podemos pedir un permiso especial para que vuelvan aquí cada noche.

 

Las gemelas les sonrieron con cariño a su pa' y le besaron en la mejilla.

 

-No te preocupes, pa', estaremos estupendamente.

 

Le aseguro Georgina.

 

-Sí y el tío Percy ya te estará dando un reporte casi diario de todo lo que hagamos.

 

Le aseguró Lucia. George se tranquilizó un poco, era cierto Percy era el profesor de transformaciones, ahora que McGonagall era la directora y le informaría cualquier cosa sobre sus hijos. Lucius les acarició el cabello a sus dos hijas mellizas.

 

-Hazle caso a las niñas, tienen razón y tendremos todavía por aquí a Maggie, Dreick y Kev, no es como si nos quedáramos solos.

 

George sonrió y besó a Lucius.

 

-Lo sé, cariño, no me hagas caso.

 

***

 

_~El rancho Flint~_

 

-¿Olivia, querida, ya estás lista?

 

Le preguntó Oliver a su hija mayor, entrando al cuarto con su hijo Marco, de un año, en brazos.

 

Olivia se paseaba nerviosa por el cuarto y se arrojó sobre su pa' en cuanto lo vio entrar a la habitación.

 

-¿Ya nos vamos, pa?

 

Oliver asintió.

 

-Casi, aún falta papá con Saraje y Paula. Ahora tranquila ya verás que todo va a estar bien.

 

Le dijo Oliver suavemente. Minutos después aparecía Marcus con Paula de 9 años y Saraje de 6.

 

-¿Emocionada, Olivia?

 

Le pregunto Marcus con cariño. Olivia asintió.

 

-Bien, vámonos.

 

Le dijo Oliver a su familia.

 

***

 

_~Lupin Manor~_

 

-Draco, amor, no has parado en todo el día.

 

Le sonrió Blaise quien cargaba a Rómulo en brazos.

 

Rómulo de 4 años se había caído hacia un ratito y había montado uno de sus usuales berrinches con los que sólo podían Remus o el mismo Blaise. Basil, de 9 años estaba sentado tranquilamente en el sofá mirando los dibujos animados con su hermanito, Draco, de 5 años. Mientras los trillizos David, Daniel y Dabiel volvían a Remus loco con preguntas sobre el colegio. Draco llevaba todo el día en la actividad frenética de empacar las cosas de los trillizos al igual que Remus. Blaise por su lado estaba cuidando de los más pequeños.

 

-David, Daniel, Dabiel dejaos a papá que termina en paz de empacar.

 

Le ordenó Draco a sus hijos mayores. Los niños de la familia Lupin-Zabiny-Malfoy tenían una forma muy fácil de dirigirse a sus papas. Obviamente Draco era pa', Blaise era papi y Remus Papá. 20 minutos después la familia salía rumbo al expreso de Hogwarts. Ciertamente aún había gente a los que le parecía rara la relación de Remus y sus dos maridos, pero se amaban tanto entre ellos, que ya nadie preguntaba.

 

***

 

_~Villa arco iris~_

 

Aquí las cosas eran más tranquilas. Pues tanto Nemesis como Hermione se habían asegurado de dejar las cosas de Katherine preparadas desde el día anterior. Ismene, por su parte, peinaba a Katherine, mientras que Tali le daba el biberón a Francesca, la bebe de 2 años, que al igual que Kath, era adoptada por las cuatro mujeres.

 

-¿Mami Mione, Mami Isme, Mami Tali, Mamá Nemi, creen que todo vaya bien?

 

Les preguntó Kath nerviosa a sus cuatro madres. De las cuatro sólo Hermione había asistido a Hogwarts, pero todas estaban seguras de que todo saldría perfectamente, tal y como había salido esta extraña familia: perfecto.

 

***

 

_~Villa Worken~_

 

-Viktor, dile a Victoria que no puede llevar su escoba a la escuela.

 

Le pidió Ron a su marido, nada dispuesto a desempeñar el papel de ogro con su hija mayor.

 

-Victoria, ya oíste a tu pa'.

 

Le advirtió Viktor a su hija mientras le amaraba los zapatos a Ronaldo su hijo de 8 años. Ronaldo y Victoria eran los únicos hijos de la familia Krum-Weasley. Pero esta pequeña familia era muy feliz.

 

Ronaldo había pedido ir a Durmstrang y Victoria a Hogwarts, pero sus padres estaban seguros en que mejor hubiesen elegido al revés, pues por la forma tan Weasley que tenia de ser Ronaldo obviamente pintaría mejor en Hogwarts y Victoria estaba tan obsesionada por el Quidditch como sus dos padres, por lo tanto le iría bien en Durmstrang con sus enormes terrenos para jugar Quidditch. Pero ambos padres dejaron que sus hijos eligieran.

 

Ron se dedicaba al Quidditch de forma profesional, era portero de Inglaterra, mientras Viktor seguía jugando de buscador para Bulgaria. Causaba gracia que ambos cónyuges jugaran para equipos rivales, porque como ellos decían, se odiaban en el campo y se amaban fuera de él.

 

Viktor había perfeccionado el inglés al extremo de dejar su acento de lado y Ron, Victoria y Ronaldo habían aprendido búlgaro, lo que era una ventaja para cuando tenían que ir a Bulgaria a ver a los familiares de Viktor que apenas sabían ingles.

 

***

 

En el anden tanto los padres como los hijos del grupo que se vieron envueltos 11 años atrás por la profecía de Godric se saludaron con alegría.

 

Muchos miraban impresionados a Tom, quien era conocido como el mejor ministro que Gran Bretaña hubiera tenido hasta ese día. Y cuando los que iban a Hogwart partieron, decidieron ir a la mansión Riddle, donde una vez empezó todo, para platicar, tomar un refrigerio y que los niños más pequeños jugaran entre ellos.

 

Cerca de las 9 de la noche llegó la carta que todos esperaban. Estaba firmada por todos los niños, pero la letra era la de James, lo que significaba que el hijo de Harry se había impuesto y había escrito la carta. Los padres reunidos la leyeron emocionados, recordando viejos tiempos.

 

_Queridos padres:_

 

_Bueno como suponemos que todos estáis juntos les escribimos esta carta entre todos. En el viaje en el expresó conocimos a muchos otros niños. Y tal como ustedes nos dijeron, Hagrid impresiona cuando nos busca para el recorrido por el lago. En el viaje por el lago yo (James) Georgina, Lucia y Frank Longbottom (el hijo de Neville y Luna Longbottom) nos sentamos juntos. Los trillizos D se sentaron con Olivia. Y Sev y Sirius se sentaron con Katherine y Victoria. La selección fue genial._

 

_Georgina fue a Slytherin..._

 

-¡Lo sabía!- celebró Lucius.

 

-Ya verás que Lucía fue a Gryffindor -le aseguró George. Harry quien leía la carta sonrió.

 

-Acertaste, George- dijo y continuó leyendo.

 

_... y en cambió Lucia fue sorteada en Gryffindor. Los hermanos Snape también quedaron separados, Severus está en Gryffindor..._

 

-¡Hay no!

 

Se lamentó Severus.

 

-Siempre te dije que te equivocaste al ponerle los nombres, Fred, debiste habérselos puesto al revés.

 

Se burló George. Fred se limito a reír besando consoladoramente a su marido.

 

-Mira el lado bueno, cariño, ya no eres maestro en Hogwarts -lo consoló Fred.

 

Oliver rió.

 

-Querrás decir el lado bueno para los Gryffindor.

 

Severus lo miró mal mientras los ex-Gryffindor ahí reunidos reían, y los ex-Slytherin se limitaban a sonreír burlones.

 

Cuando las risas sesaron, Harry continuó leyendo.

 

_... y Sirius en Slytherin._

 

-Me lo imaginaba- dijo Fred.

 

_Victoria quedó en Hufflepuff._

 

-¡Sabía que iría allí!

 

-No sé porque estas tan contento.

 

Se quejó Ron. Viktor y Harry se miraron cómplices ambos ex-campeones del torneo de los tres magos sí sabían porque estar contentos de que Victoria fuera una Hufflepuff, pero en cambio sólo contestaron.

 

-Hufflepuff es la casa de los leales y Victoria lo es.

 

_Katherine salió sorteada en Renvenclaw, al igual que Olivia. Y los trillizos Lupin-Zabiny-Malfoy, también quedaron separados: David está en Hufflepuff, Dabiel en Slyterin y Daniel en Gryffindor_

 

-¡Les gane!

 

Se rió Remus. Draco y Blaise se miraron entornando los ojos.

 

-No nos saques eso en cara.

 

Lo regañó Blaise, besándolo.

 

-Cierto.

 

Dijo Draco uniéndose al beso.

 

_Y yo, bueno, pa', agárrate: papá te gano, estoy en Slytherin, pero arriba el ánimo el sombrero también me quería mandar a Gryffindor._

 

-¡Te lo dije!

 

Celebró Tom. Harry entornó los ojos.

 

-Ya verás que Thomas va a ser un Gryffindor -Tom se estremeció, Harry se veía muy seguro y sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Harry dijo -. Lo soñé cariño, Tomy va a ser todo un Gryffindor.

 

-¡Si seré un Gryffindor!

 

Dijo Tomy muy serio, sin saber siquiera de lo que hablaba. Harry y Tom abrazaron a su hijo mientras se reían con los demás.

 

Luego Harry terminó de leer.

 

_Los queremos y les escribiremos para decirles como fue nuestro primer día:_

 

_James Ryddle_

 

_Olivia Flint_

 

_Victoria Krum_

 

_Katherine Snape_

 

_Gorgina Malfoy_

 

_Lucia Malfoy_

 

_Severus Snape_

 

_Sirius Snape_

 

_David Lupin_

 

_Daniel Lupin_

 

_Dabiel Lupin_

 

**Ahora si.....Fin**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si llegaron hasta aquí, solo quiero decir gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Consortes a la fuerza, fue mi primer fic cuando tenia unos 14 años, por haya por el 2004 lo comencé a escribir y lo termine de escribir alrededor del 2005-2006. Escribí este fanfic cuando aun no se habían publicado ni siquiera todos los libros ni todas las películas. Se que podría cambiarle muchas cosas como los verdaderos nombres completos de los personajes con toda la info que hay ahora gracias a Pottermore, pero no puedo, me gusta mantener este fic palabra por palabra por que fue mi primera historia completa, mi primer longfic acabado, verlo y leerlo, me hace darme cuenta cuanto e cambiado a lo largo de los años. Y la verdad es que el primer bebe siempre es especial. 
> 
> Así que gracias por leerlo en el 20017 y espero hayan disfrutado, esta vieja historia tan querida para mi.


End file.
